Angel Love
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: Max and Angel are running for there lives. They want to live like other human children, but it's hard when you don't speak their language. When Max finds shelter in a tree house in the back yard of a giant house, Who will she meet? Will they help her? Fax
1. Hiding

**Hey Readers,**

**Just some ages if you get confused. Maxis roughly 16, Angel is round about 2, Nudge is 8, Fang is 17, Iggy is 11 and Gazzy is 5.**

**People come in at different points in the story.**

**Please read and Enjoy**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel love

Chapter 1: Hiding

Max POV

I was running. Yeah, I was running for the first time. It was fantastic, I must have been going as fast as one of those human vehicles, what do they call them, oh Yeah, a...car? I was never thought of speaking human words. They call it reading and writing, whatever that means. Naturally, the secret bird language came to me as soon as I was born. Born isn't the right word, more like...created.

Yes I was running from humans. Mean humans that do bad stuff to me. I can't really tell you what they do, because I don't actually know. I have been with these bad humans for many bird years. They make...things and put them in...Ah, I don't want to think about it. I never, ever want to go there again.

I hugged the little me to me, as I ran. I don't know who I am or what I am, so I call the little me, **child**. I knew it wasn't a real name in human language, but the birds say it means **young** or **little** or something like that. So, until I find a better name, the small, white, sick, hungry little me, is **child**.

I turned the corner of the so called... street. I noticed that the street was bare, just enough room to fly. I started to fold out my wings from under my shoulders, running faster. I bet them in time with my chest. Soon enough my feet lifted off the ground. A single quick sound echoed through the street.

I screamed. Something happened to my wings. A feeling I felt many times before, where the humans kept me. I hated the feeling. I couldn't fly anymore, I fell to the ground, and had just enough time to protect **child's** head before it hit the ground. I turned my head to see the...cars, racing towards me. Humans in the cars were shouting.

I jumped to my feet quicker than an normal human ever could and continued to run down the street dodging and jumping over cars and these big two story cars **(A/N Buses)**. The cars made weird noises I didn't like they reminded me too much of the place the humans kept me. I run through the maze of streets, until I came to a street that was deserted.

I slowed down my running until I fully stoped. I was... what's the word, oh out of breath. I could hardly breathe. I checked up on **Child**, who was wide awake and looking into my eyes. She was just as intelligent as I and knew she had to keep quiet if she wanted to stay free. I smiled, and hugged her close. Intelligently, **Child** hugged back. We held there for a while before hearing the loud noises of the cars.

I looked around desperately for a place to hide. A tree tall enough? While I was looking around I noticed the most peculiar thing.

There was a house in a tree. It looked like it was at the back of the house, but who would put a house in a tree. Maybe they had put it there for us to hide in? Maybe it was there just for me and **Child**? Well I couldn't stand here, I just had to check if it could keep us hidden for a few suns **(A/N days)**, but still how wacky can humans get; I mean a house in a tree. The next thing I will see is a boat in the desert.

I ran over to the house's side gate, and swiftly jumped over it. I landed lightly and froze, letting my ears scan my surroundings for any movement. Nothing, I breathed out. I ran around to the back of the house into a beautiful garden.

With my super mutant bird night vision, I saw all the colours of the beautiful garden. Many flowers were in bloom. I didn't know the names of them, but I wish I did. I wish I knew the names of everything. I wish I knew the true name of me.

I shook my head to try and clear it from my mind. Dream to be like humans, to walk with them, to talk to them. Sadly the way I was going there was no way my dreams would come true. Dam those stupid wings.

I walked over to the tree and looked up. The "house" was higher than I thought. I could still jump up to it even if my wings were resisting me fly. I bent my legs and counted to three. One...Two...THREE! That was easy. I landed lightly, wincing with pain, onto the entrance of the...Tree house? I ducked under the low door roof, and stepped into my surroundings.

The house was small **(A/N 2 meters by 2 meters)**, but it looked comfortable enough for both **Child** and I to sleep. I knew she must be as hungry as I was, but I was too weak and tired to do anything.

I sat down on the floor of the tree house. It was actually quite comfortable to sleep on. I pulled of my jacket and made a sleeping spot **(A/N nest)** for **Child**. I placed **Child** down onto my jacket I had set for her. I stood up and walked painfully to the opening of the house, watching out for any unwanted humans.

I heard a small whimpered, I turned to see **Child** reaching for me. I smiled before walking back to her sleeping spot. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. **Child** smiled and relaxed into my bruised arms. I didn't take long before she fell asleep. I continued to hold her, until I started to feel tired myself.

I gently laid **Child** onto the jacket as she stirred in her sleep I adjusted the jacket to make it more comfortable. Sighed and lay down next to her. I brushed her hair out of her face before closing my eyes.

In the distance, I could hear rain coming. I didn't mind. Maybe If I had a water holder I could catch the rain, but I was too tired to do anything. I just let sleep take over me, physically and mentally. I had been a long time since I had had a decent night sleep.

Little did I know, that two teenagers who slept in the giant house below, would change my life and make my dreams come true.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Tree House

**Hello People**

**Congrats to those who thought that Nudge and Fang would be in the next chapter. Just some info. Both Fang and Nudge don't have wings and Fang is 17 and Nudge is 8. They are brother and sister if your confused.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be twice as long, but i am only putting it up when i get enough reviews. I need advice people.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**P.S. Any bold word's in Fang's POV is in the secret bird language.**

****

Angel Love

Chapter 2: Tree House

Fang POV

"Ryan?" said a scared high pitched voice.

Dam I hated my name. It sucked. Especially when _she_ said it. My little sister, Juliet. Everyone else called me at school called me Fang. Why can't she.

"Go way Nudge," I said sleepily, rolling over. Nudge. A nick name I decided to call her when she was annoying me. Right now all I wanted was sleep.

"Ryan, someone passed my window," Nudge said quietly, "I got scared".

I opened one eye to look at my dark headed sister. She was the imaginative one. The one who believed in fairies since last year. Me? I'm the cool guy. All my friends love me, while she had none. She embarrassed me in front of my friends many times. For stupid reasons, like, "Ryan, I have no friends to play with" or "Ryan, can you help me get my bag from the school roof". I wasn't her mother. If she wants help, she has to find it else where

"Nudge," I said rolling over away from her, "Go wake up Aunty Viki".

"No," she said stubbornly, "If he is robber, Aunty Viki won't be able to fight them. Only you can".

I groaned. Her imagination always takes places that are totally fake. Even if Nudge is 8, she should know better than to jump to conclusions. Maybe I should go out with her to just prove her wrong. Maybe if I prove her wrong she might leave me alone or at least for Monday. The more I thought about it the better it sounded.

"Fine," I growled, "But this is the last time".

I slowly rolled out of bed to sit up. I rubbed my sleepy eyes, before walking to my cupboard. I picked out just a plain t-shirt and long pants. As soon as I was finished getting dressed, Nudge handed me a torch and walked out the door.

"Nudge," I groaned walking after her, "Now you're just being ridicules, I'm 17. I can see in the dark, why do I need a torch?"

Nudge put her finger to her lips, to indicate for me to be quiet, before creeping down the hall to the back door. I just rolled my eyes and thought better than to argue with her. I flicked the switch to turn on my torch on and followed her out the back door.

There was little wind tonight. If not any. The stars stood out like lights and the moon was almost full. I had to admit it was an amazing night, but I wouldn't admit it to Nudge. No, never to Juliet.

I lazily turned my torch around pretending I was looking. I knew nothing was here; it was only Nudge's imaginary robber, coming to rob the whole house in one night.

I could see Nudge scanning the garden with her torch like a detective. I could tell she determined to find something, anything. After five minutes of searching I had to call it quits.

"Come on Juliet," I growled as I started to walk back to the house, "There's nothing out here. You woke me up for nothing. I going back to sleep".

"No wait," Nudged said as she ran to my side, "We haven't checked the tree house".

I groaned as she pulled me to the base of the giant oak tree. The old tree house. I hated that place. "Oh, you have to be kidding me, why on earth would a robber be in a tree house".

"Well he could have heard us coming and got scared and needed to find a hiding place and thought the tree house was the best spot and climbed up there to hide from us," Nudge rambles on way to much, but I would never admit that she had a point.

"Why is the robber a he?" I asked a little a fended as Nudge began to climb the old ladder.

"Because robbers are always he's," She said simply.

"They are not," I said as I gave a synclastic laugh as I watched her climb the ladder.

"They are to, now be quiet," Nudge whispered, "He doesn't want us to know we have found him".

I just rolled my eyes as Nudge continued to climb the wooden ladder, but to my surprise, when she reached the top she froze. Even in the dark I could see her eyes pop out of her head. Nudge slowly climbed up the ladder and disappeared into the tree house.

I waited for about ten seconds before I called, "Come on Nudge, there's no robbers..."

But Nudge cut me off as she pocked her head out of the door and "Ssshhhed" me. She then encouraged me to come up, silently. I frowned, _she probably found a fairy_, I thought sycasticly, but I didn't want to argue so I began to climb the ladder. It took me less time than Nudge to reach the top. I looked inside the tree house and that was the first time I saw her.

A girl, about the age of 16, was sleeping on the floor of the Tree house. She was hurt, that was obvious, her face, arms, neck, everywhere was covered in burses and scratches of all kinds, but it wasn't the scratches the court my eyes.

She was beautiful. There were no words that could describe how beautiful she looked. Her hair perfectly shaped her face, in all different browns. If I had a choice I would have stared at her all day. Every angle on her face was perfect. I felt something burst inside me, something I had never felt before, but something that made me feel absolutely wonderful every time I looked at her.

I had to blink to make sure it wasn't a dream, but when I opened my eyes, she was still there. That beautiful girl who sent my heart wild.

I slowly and quietly stepped into the tree house. I walked over to were Nudge was standing and sat down, never taking my eyes off the lovely girl. Both Juliet and I sat there watching the girl. Nudge leaned over to my ear.

"Mum and Dad sent us an Angel," Nudge whispered.

I leaned to her ear and whispered, "Nudge for the last time there is no such thing as Angels".

"There is now," she whispered back.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Are you blind, look what's on her back," Nudge smiled, shaking her head. I looked.

_Wings_! The girl had wings. Beautiful white wings to match her beautiful face. White like a dove, like a Angel. They laid half open on the ground behind her. Wait, what was that colour on the wings?

I gently reached over and touched the dark spot on the wings. The instant I touched it I knew what it was. Blood. I looked around to find where the blood might have come from, when I found a hole, the size of my thumb nail. Someone had shot her. For no apparent reason, my fist started to clench. I suddenly wanted to kill the person who shot her. I wanted to hide her. I wanted to keep her safe from the shooting...

"I think we should make a air balloon and send her back to Mum and Dad to keep her safe," Nudge whispered breaking my train of thoughts. I knew she noticed the blood. I looked at her face again and for the first time noticed that she was holding something. A bundle of cloth, but when I looked closer to I noticed it wasn't a bundle at all.

A child. The Girl was holding a child. I knew she was no older than a year. The girl was holding the Child very close to her. Was she the Baby's mother? Sister? Maybe cousin? Was she running away from the father? Did the father shoot her? Questions clogged up my mind.

I notice the baby move slightly, and open its eyes. The baby looked at me through its electric blue eyes. I could see confusion, calculation and hunger. The Hunger stood out like diamond in coal.

Then something hit me. A word in a furan language, but it wasn't said, it was thought. I didn't think it; it just came to me like someone had thought it for me.

**Friend.**

The instant it came to me, a second pair of Electric blue eyes shot open gazing at me. They were scared as all hell.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**OK guys. Review please or i won't put up the next chapter for another two weeks.**


	3. Pain?

**Hey people**

**This is a huge treat, because it's a long chapter. Please review and coment to other fanfiction readers about my stories.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 3: Pain?

Max POV

I jumped up on to my feet in a flash. Snatching **Child** up with me. A human. A Male. With... with beautiful green eyes. They were worried, but I knew not to trust any human. Both **Child** and I are not like them. Humans make hated feelings.

I backed up against the small house. He was blocking my escape. I held **Child** close to me as I could. Wait, no, there were two humans. The other human was younger and was a female. She also had the beautiful green eyes.

Suddenly, the hated feelings rushed up my legs. I tried to gain my balance, but I fell. I closed my eyes waiting for my body to find the floor, but it never did. Strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes to find the male human had caught me. I stared into the worried green eyes. They captured me. It was so weird because I was drawn to them. I don't know how or why, but I knew I could trust him the moment I looked into his eyes. I broke my gaze off him as he helped me sit down again.

"Friend".

They word came to me so quickly that I jumped. The male human's eyes were puzzled. Wait, that wasn't me speaking and I knew that no human knew the Secret Bird Language. I looked at **Child** in my arm, who was staring back at me.

"Friend," **Child** said through my thoughts again.

I just realised that "Friend" was her first word she has ever spoken. No, it's not mama or Dada like normal little chicks say, it was friend. I don't think that any little chick has ever said friend as their first word. Yet, **Child** was like me. We were... a special bird. A human bird. Or weird, as some mean birds called it.

"Friend, Friend," **Child** said as she looked at the male human. **Child** was saying that he was a friend. Can I trust him? I looked so deeply into his eyes I leant forward. He froze in his place as I Interested, confused, worried, carful, and caring. There was also something deep, something I hadn't seen before in human's eyes. I couldn't name it, but whatever it was; it was smothering the back of his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Are you sure **Child**," I said to her. The male human looked shocked. Could he hear the secret bird language? I looked at him carefully. Yes, he could. This human was different to others. No human could hear the language between birds. It happens through bird minds only. I don't know why, but I felt like I had seen him before. Another life maybe.

**Child** nodded. "Friend, Friend".

I looked at the human female who carful walked over to where I was sitting. I leaned forward to study her. She was happy, carful, amazed, cheery, trust, interested and imaginative. The last one stood out in her eyes like a beacon. I knew if I got to know her better, she would be a great friend, but I didn't want to make friends just yet.

I male human turned to the younger female and started too talked to her in a human language. It was strange because they used their mouth. They don't use their mind like when we use the secret bird language. The reason birds use their mouths, is to firstly call their mates, as it is traditional, and to hide their language from humans. It went something like this,

"**Nudge, go get some blankets, pillows**".

The female answered or by the look on her face it was argued back, "**Why do I have to? Can't you do it?**"

"**Because you're younger than me**," The male human answered, "**Go on**".

The female human turned around and walked out of the house that was in a tree. She started to climb down the... steps?... No ladder. I watched she disappeared from my sight, before turning and looking at the curious male human.

He shuffled closer to me, carful to see my reaction. I just watched him, preparing my mind for any treats. He shuffled closer again, but all I did was stretching my neck tall, continuing to watch him. He raised his hand in front of me. I knew that he wanted to ask permission to look at my injuries, but I didn't know how he could help.

I shifted **Child **on to one arm, before useing my free hand to place his hand on my shoulder, granting permission. He smiled. That smile was amazing. I couldn't stop staring at it. What was he doing to me? That beautiful eyed human, was casting a sort of... what's the word, spell, on me. Not in a mean why but in a way that made me feel something I had never felt before. Happiness is what the birds called it.

The male human circled around me so I he had full view of my wings. I felt his hands brush gently over my wings. I couldn't help but shiver every now and then. I wasn't cold; it was just his... spell he was casting. I felt his hands over a spot where I felt the hated feeling. I winced.

"**Pain**," the male human said.

I froze. What did he say? **Pain**. What in birds name did that mean? I turned my head slightly to look at his eyes. The emerald eyes were laughing, not at me, but at the situation. I didn't know what they meant. What was so funny?

The male human reached over and touched my wing again. I couldn't help, but wince.

"**Pain**," the male human answered again. I looked at him and realised what he was trying to achieve.

He was teaching me to talk like them. To talk like humans, to be like humans. **Pain**, I knew what the word meant now. It was the hated feeling. **Pain** was what humans gave me at the old place. **Pain** is what I feel in my wings. **Pain**.

I decided to try and speak it like a human. If I was going to learn to be like a human. I needed to learn to talk like a human.

"**P... P, P...ai...n**," I whispered. The male human turned me around so I was facing him. His eyes were smiling but his face was in shock. I saw that hided unknown feeling of his burst out for a second, but then it retreated to smothering the back of his... breath taking eyes.

"**Pain**," he said again, his emerald eyes staring intensely at me.

"**P... Pain**".

That was it. I had said my first human word. It was amazing. I smiled. When was the last time I have smiled? Wait that was only the second time I smiled. The first was when I held **Child** for the first time. That was the first and only time I have seen someone like me. It a fantastic feeling. Like you just drank a hot drink on a cold day. It was addictive. I wanted to know more. I wanted to learn.

I reached my hand back and held up my wing in front of him. What was this called in your language? I wanted to say, but couldn't. I watched a wide smile ran across his face. I continued to smile back at him hoping he would understand what I was trying to say. He did.

"**Wing**," the male human said slowly. I banked the word in my memory.

"**W... wing**," I said. He nodded. I knew what that meant. Yes. Maybe if I put **Pain** and **Wing** together would he understand that my wing hurt. I think he would. I might as well try.

"**P... pain. Wing**," I said using my finger to point to me. The male human was shocked, I started to worry. Did I say something offensive? Did my words hurt him? Then he started to nod carfuly, I knew he understood me. Yay.

I need to ask a question. I reached over, with me free hand and poked him in the chest. "**Wing?**" Would he understand? Please make him understand. I wanted to know if he had wings. No not want needed to know if he had wings.

I saw him shake his head. His eyes were sad. So he didn't have wings? But why was he sad? Did he want wings? These **pain** wings. How could he want them?

Something shot through the door of the Tree house. I jumped up and quickly hid behind the male human, without thinking what I was doing. The thing landed onto the ground of the tree house. The male human was chuckling. Why was he laughing? It could hurt us. I peeped over his shoulder. The thing wasn't moving.

That's when a second thing jumped through the house door. I hid behind the male human's shoulder again. Next came a large flat moving thing, different to the other things. I clung onto the male human's shoulders as he continued to chuckle.

"**Nudge, stop chucking things up into the Tree house. You're scaring the angel**," the male human said in his language. He used none of the words that he taught me, so I knew it had nothing to do with **pain** or **wing**.

"**Ok**," came an answer from outside the door. It sounded like the female human's voice. Had she come back?

The male human put his hand on top of mine. It felt nice. I felt safe and comfortable. He smiled at me as he took my hand off his shoulder. I was confused. Wasn't he scared of those things jumping through the door? _No_, I answered myself, _no he wasn't_.

He slowly led me towards the things. I hesitated. I wasn't sure if they were safe, I mean they jumped out of know were, but I trusted the male human. Even if I haven't even met him for one sun (A/N refresh your memory, one sun = one day). It's so strange to be under this spell, but I really liked it. I held **Child** close to my chest to keep her safe. Wait, was **Child** asleep? No wonder she was quiet. She must have fallen asleep while I was looking at the male human. Stupid spell.

Slowly and steadily he laid my hand on one of the things. It was... I don't know what word I would use... soft, yeh, soft is a good word. It seemed harmless or if it was alive, it trusted me. The male human did the same with the other things, they all seemed safe and... Soft.

"**Pillow**," the male human said as he placed my hand on the first thing again. **Pillow**. So that's what it's called, **pillow**.

"**P... pillow**," I said looking into his magnificent emerald eyes. He nodded again. **Pillow**. Bank that into my memory too. I saw one of the other things looked similar to the **Pillow**. Maybe it was the same.

"**Pillow**?" I asked pointing to the one of the other things. The male human nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the female human watching us. I looked at her. How did she get there so fast? Had I been looking the male human too much to notice that the female had come in. She smiled at me. Happiness covered her eyes; I couldn't help but smile back. I knew that I trusted her too.

The male human put my hand on the last of the things. "Blanket," He said looking deep into my eyes.

I smiled, without thinking what I was doing. That was the second time in one moon (A/N night) that I have smiled. What was happening to me?

"**B... Blanket**," I said proudly. I can't believe that I was learning there language. Human language.

"**Ryan, were going to teach her how to speak English aren't we**," the female human said whispered. No, I didn't know any of those words.

"**Offcourse, where going to take care of her**," the male human answered.

The female human said. I didn't know what the male human said, but whatever it was it made the female human extremely happy. That offcourse made me happy too.

The male human let go of my hand and graved a **pillow** and the **blanket**. He laid the **pillow** down on the ground before turning to me. The male human laid his hand in front of the **pillow**. Did he want me to lie down? I wasn't sure, but I needed to lie down. My wings and legs were in **pain**. They had **pain** running through them.

I gently laid down, placing my head on the **pillow**. I placed sleeping **Child** down next to me. My head felt light on the **pillow**, so soft. So nice. I watched as the male human gently laid the **blanket** on top of me. I felt so warm and my head felt soft. I was falling asleep, but I needed to say one more thing before I went to sleep. I knew the male human wouldn't know what I was talking about, but I felt better saying it.

"Thank you," I said into his mind before I drifted off into a deep sleep. Knowing that I would be safe from the humans who gave me **pain**.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

**Please Review and please tell me what you think.**


	4. Friends

**Hey people,**

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while. Chistmas ana stuff takes up a lot of time. Any way hope you enjoy it. Just ot warn you. I have the begining and the end in my head, but the middle will take me a while to organize. Please acept that it may take me a while to write the middle chapters. Thanks.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 4: Friends

Fang POV

Juliet and I slept with the angels that night. We were cold but I didn't mind. I was sleeping next to an angel. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I wasn't going to let a little bit of cold effect me sleeping next to the most beautiful girl in the world. Who happened to be sleeping in _our_ back garden. Who happen to have wings. Who happened to meet us in the most bizarre circumstances.

I slept closest to the door. If someone was to come in, I would be the first to know. When the angel went to sleep, I heard a word. I can't exactly remember what it was but now I know that she was saying thank you, even though I didn't understand her, I just knew that that's what she wanted to say.

I woke up to find the angel not sleeping beside me. I looked around and found her sitting on the edge of the door. I smiled. The angel was looking at the garden. I looked over to where she was sleeping and found that the little angel had taken her place. The little angel looked so cute, she was just as pretty as the mother or sister or how ever the angel was related to her. Wait, what time was it, oh, 9:47. Aunty Vikki must have thought that we were still asleep and left us there as she went to work.

I groaned and stretched. The angel looked into my eyes. I smiled at her. She smiled back. What an amazing smile. It took my breath away. I swear that every time she smiles, my heart skips a beat, no at least two beats. The smile fitted perfectly in that perfect face. I could stare at it all day.

I sat up, trying to distract myself from looking at her. I moved to sit next to her, both our feet hanging over the side of the tree house. We both sat quietly. I gave her some time to adjust herself before asking a question that was simple for her to understand.

I looked at her and used my finger to point at the angel. "Pain wing?" I said slowly so that she would be able to understand. I watched as her intelligent electric blue eyes redrister what I had just asked her. I watch as she nodded her head. I guess after having you wings shot, it would still hurt after a day. The only problem was that I couldn't put any bandages on her wings because there is nothing for the bandage to grip onto and I couldn't put a large bandaid on it because when it comes to pulling it off, I would rip half the feathers off with it. I guess I could put some antiseptic on the wound. That would at least kill any germs that have infected it. The more I thought about it the better it sounded.

Suddenly the angel took my hand and pointed it to the blue sky. She pointed my hand at the sun. I knew she wanted to know the name of it. I just smiled.

"Sun," I said slowly. She lowered my hand and looked at me.

"S...sun," she said slowly, her intelligent eyes double blinking. I noticed that she would double blink when I would give her a new word. It was fascinating when she did that.

I notice that she hadn't let go of my hand yet. I didn't mind. It felt nice. Like it was always meant to be there. Like it was supposed to be there. I smiled. I was really getting to like this girl. With intelligent, beautiful, understanding electric blue eyes. For some unknown reason I wanted to hold the angel's hand forever, but something caught my eye that I haven't seen before.

A tattoo on the inside of the angel's wrist. I pulled her left hand slowly in front of me so I could get better vision of the Tattoo. I noticed that the angel was watching me. _She is so curious_, I thought to myself. That's when I saw the tattooed writing. It read.

**Code exp. : 192851647632**

**Name : Maximum**

I looked out in front of me. Maximum. That was her name. What a... interesting name. I guess we can just call her Max for short. I looked at... Maximum. It defiantly suited her, but it wasn't that fact the angel had a name that I was thinking the most about. I noticed Max was staring at me with a look that asked, "What is wrong". _Nothing's wrong_, I thought, _just the fact you are an experiment_!

I looked at the Tattoo again. No wonder she had been so scared. I mean, she was scared of a flying pillow for crying out loud. She was an Experiment. Probably a test tube baby. All her life stuck in a cage or some type of cell. Being fed drugs and other things to see if she would live. Tested. Beaten. Not fed properly. The more I thought about it, the more my free hand started to clench.

I don't know who did it, but I made a silent vow that I would kill anyone that hurt her. I would hurt them as much as they hurt her. I have no idea why I thought this, but it made me feel heaps better thinking about it. For some reason, whenever I looked at her, weird feelings would pop out of no were.

I looked at her. "Max," I whispered to her. I knew it was easier to teach her the short version of her name than the long. I would teach her full name much later.

Max double blinked at me. "M...Max?" she said intelligently, but confused.

I smiled and pocked her gently in chest with one finger. "Max," I said again.

I watched as her whole face lit up and her lips shape into a breathe taking smile. She slowly pointed to where I did. "Max".

I watched as she took in the new word that she had been taught. After about a minute, max frowned a poked her finger in my chest.

I smiled. She wanted to know my name. Wait should I teach her Fang or Ryan? Ryan was my true name, I guess, but I really did want everyone to call me Fang.

I pointed to my chest and said, "Fang".

I watched her eyes double blink, before they shone so brightly with happiness. A Beautiful smile shaped her face as she whispered, "Fang".

All I could do was smile with her. I knew at that point in time, that Max would make the greatest friend anyone could have.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ok. Come on. Tell me what you think. Review Please.**


	5. Yum, Human Food

**Sorry People**

**I know Everyone was probebly as busy as i was, but anyway. The long awaited Chapter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 5: Yum, Human Food.

Max POV

"**Eat**".

That's was all **Fang** said as he placed a plate of weird food in front of me. It was weird no other way to say it. I mean, some square brown thing (**A/N toast**) with yellow and white stuff (**A/N Eggs**) and two long thin red strips (**A/N Bacon**). What was it?

Once ... wait **Fang** said her name... oh Yeh, **Nudge **and **Child **had awoken, **Fang** instantly went into the big house and brought back some white bandage. I felt a little unconfutable speaking to **Nudge** at first, but I relaxed when she began to teach me new words like, **Grass** and **cloud**. I wished my **wing** was better and then I would be able to fly up to the cloud for the first time. One thing I found interesting, was that **Nudge** could also hear the Secret Bird language. Strange. Maybe she and **Fang** had a connection somehow. Did they have the same mother?

When **Fang** came back, he instantly began to put this smelly liquid stuff on the **pain** on my **wing**. It smelt a little like the place where humans put pain on me, But I trust **Fang**, I don't know how I know... but I know that **Fang** would never hurt me. Maybe it's a bird thing.

The liquid hurt at first, but it felt heaps better afterwards. I don't know but it seemed that **Fang** was being a little... what's the word. Caring. Mothering. No, over protective. And now all four of us were sitting in the tree house, **Fang** had placed this weird stuff on a plate in front of me and I had no idea what he wanted me to do with it.

**Fang** sighed and picked up a small piece of yellow and white stuff. He gently put it into his mouth and swallowed it whole. I frowned. What did he expect me to eat this... stuff in front of me? I hardly at anything at the place where humans gave me **pain**.

I looked at **Nudge**. She and **Child** have become attached in the small time we have been here. **Nudge** just smiled at my frown and continued to play with my giggling **Child**. I felt weird seeing **Child **happy with someone else apart from me. I didn't like the feeling.

_Friend._

I looked at **Child** who was giggling at me. She really did love that word. I knew she would never get sick of it.

I gazed back at the stuff in front of me and picked up a little piece of yellow and white stuff. For some reason, my stomach started to ache. I sighed to myself and placed the yellow stuff in my mouth.

What the word the birds use. Oh, that's right, Delicious. It was delicious. I had never tasted anything like this. Do humans eat this all the time? Why are humans so dam lucky? So not fair.

My stomach started to growl and without kno**wing** what I was doing, I started to grave more yellow and shoving it into my mouth at a speed I never thought possible, but I was careful not to let any escape my starving mouth.

I noticed that **Fang** was laughing. Weird. What was so funny? I stopped eating and looked at him blankly. He had one hand holding the bench and the other clutching his stomach. Water started to come out of his eyes. What, wait was he happy and now he was sad? Humans are weird things.

I looked at **Nudge**, and noticed that she was doing the same thing. **Child** looked just as confused as I did. I watched **Child** as she frowned and placed her small palm on **Nudge**'s cheek.

I looked back at **Fang** who was catching his breath. He met my gaze and I drowned into his emerald eyes. They were laughing; so much it made the hidden feeling burst though his eyes for less than a second. It was so strange; I really wanted that hidden feeling to stay there. Why did it have to disappear?

**Fang** smiled at my once he stopped laughing. "**Laugh**".

So that's what they were doing. **Laugh**. The human language is so strange.

"**L... Laugh**," I said smiling laughing a little. Wait did I just... **laugh**. **Fang** needs to stop pulling me under this spell before I become a metal bird/human.

**Fang** pointed to the stuff in front of me. "**Eat**".

I looked down at the other nice smelling stuff. I picked up the brown square thing and eyed it carefully. I pick off a piece at one corner of the square and slowly ate it as well.

It had a very different taste to the yellow white stuff, but it was just as good. I tore off another piece and started to eat that as well. I had never tasted anything like it in my life. All the humans at the **pain** place fed me with this mushy stuff (**A/N I picture it as a type of pourage with all your essential needs ie. Vitamins, minerals, protein etc**) and a clear type liquid (**A/N water**), and it tasted... what's the word... disgusting compared to this stuff. The square brown thing was gone before I could even think.

I started to feel the **pain** back into my stomach again, so I picked up the last item in front of me. The two thin red pieces ... that smelt sooooooo nice.

I nibbled a bit off the end, and paused for a seconded or two to let the taste sink in, before shoving the rest into my mouth. It was really juicy, and I thought it was better than the rest. It was gone in less time that I could think. But for some reason I felt like I had eaten nothing, my stomach gave a loud growl.

I watched a **Fang** frowned. "**Hmm**," he said though I didn't understand a word he said, "**I don't think that they fed her very well**."

I heard **Nudge** gasp. "**Mum and Dad didn't feed her, what were they doing? Poor little angel**". I noticed that she was looking at me. I gazed back with utter confusion. Her eyes weren't as beautiful as **Fang**'s, but they were brighter and more... imaginative. I could tell she was looking at me with... what's the word... oh right, sympathy. Sympathy? She felt sorry for me? Why?

I saw **Fang** shake his head. Questions popped up into my mind like crickets. What did **Nudge** say that **Fang** disagreed too? I almost growled in frustration. Why are human's so complicated?

After another 3 plates of the delicious food in front of me, I felt... full. I couldn't eat any more stuff. Somehow I rejected it, even though it tasted soooo nice. For some reason **Fang** and **Nudge** were surprised. I don't know why. Do all humans eat four plate of stuff?

**Child** sat on my lap a she ate her food. **Fang** and **Nudge** were amazed that she ate 3 plates of food. Humans amaze me.

**Child** leaned against my chest as she finished her third plate. She burped loudly, before snuggling into my lap. She looked up at me. I had never seen her beautiful blue eyes so happy in all my **sun**s with her. Seeing **Child** happy made me want to fly to the **sun**.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see **Fang** smile at me. I couldn't help, but smile back. I felt as if I was flying. Not physically, but... I don't know... I felt light. Like I was flouting. But the strange thing was that I felt this only when he smiled. I kind of liked this spell... no I did not think that. A spell is bad. Not a good thing. Maybe... No, No, No, No, No.

**Nudge** appeared into our view breaking the strange connection between **Fang** and I. She signalled me to stand. I did as I was told and placed **Child** on my hip. **Nudge** graved my arm and pulled me towards the tree house door. I watched her climb down the stick things (**A/N Ladder**), and jump off the bottom. **Nudge** brushed off the dirt on her clothes before looking up at me.

"**Come on **Max".

What she wanted me to go down the stick thing? Why not jump? (**A/N the tree house is about 3.5 metres in the air, but Max is a super human/bird**) Do humans jump at all? I didn't care I was going to jump anyway.

I sprang off the tree house door. Jumping was like flying, except that flying required **wing**s and Jumping didn't. I landed lightly on the ground. I automatically checked to see if **Child** was ok. Of course, I was mothering **Child** to much. She was fine.

I looked up **Nudge**, who was gaping at me. What doesn't every human jump like that? Or was it just me? I tilted my head on the side slightly, but **Nudge** didn't move a inch. She would better close her mouth before she gets a fly in there.

After a minute or two, **Nudge** shock her head a graved my free hand. She began to pull me towards the big house. Strange. Why would she want me to go in there?

**Nudge** spoke, even though I had no idea what she was on about. "**Ok, first your going to have a shower, then I will pick some clothes out for you. I think you would look good in blue, maybe a lemon colour. I might have a baby blue t-shirt that you could where. It's going to be hot. Maybe a skirt...**"

I lost track of what she was saying. There were only two things I could think of.

What is a **shower**? And what in birds name are **clothes**?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Come on tell me what you think. Please. The more Reviews the less time you have to wait for the next Chapter.**


	6. The Park

**Hey People,**

**Just to let you know i am out of my writers block, so where all good. But i am having a writers block for my other story so hang in there.**

**I love this chapter it's so cute. But any way, read and enjoy.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoox**

Angel Love

Chapter 6: Park

Fang POV

I rolled my thumbs around one another, waiting patiently. I concentrated on my hands as I heard the shower turn off in the Bathroom. Though I was looking at my hands, I could only think of one thing.

Max. The runaway experiment.

I don't know why, but I feel as if I have met her before. I tried desperately to try and figure when I have met her before, but I could not grasp one memory before I met her in the tree house. This Beautiful angel was not a normal girl. Of course Max was different in obvious whys, like she had wings and was extremely curious, but there was something deep. Something deep that made me think she was... well... something more than a friend. Best friend?... More?

My thumbs hit each other. I cursed, before continuing the roll of thumbs.

Why was I thinking that Max was something more? She is just a girl. Bird. Girl, bird. Experiment, that appeared in my back garden on night. Why does she mean anything to me? I can get any girl I want at school, why do I feel as if those mini skirt, tight top cheerleaders mean nothing now Max has walk into my life.

But even just thinking Max means nothing made me want to disagree. I couldn't help, but be captured by this beautiful women. I was a pin, centre metres away from a magnet. I couldn't help, but feel drawn to this angel.

I dropped my hands into my lap and stared out the window. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were fluffy and white. I decided that thinking about Max and I wasn't the best way to carm my nerves. I changed the topic to the other Angel.

I knew that if Max was an experiment, then the baby might possibly be too. Unless the baby was Max's daughter. But that would make no sense, they don't even look alike. And I didn't want to think that Max had a boyfriend or worse.

No, I am back on the topic of relationships. Bad Ryan.

I heard a door open and my head whipped back to the hallway entrance. I heard footsteps travel down the hall and before long I was staring at Juliet's master piece.

Max stood there her beautiful blue eyes scanning the room with curiosity. She wore fitted jeans matching well with the Blue American Eagle T-shirt (**Max has to wear a T-shirt to hide her wings**) with a V neck. Her gorgeous brown, now shiny, brown hair was pinned back into a lose bun. Nudge had given her a pair of my runners to wear, because Nudge's feet are tiny. Max wore a few blue bangles and a blue drop on a silver chain around her neck.

I didn't notice Nudge, holding Angel, walk up and stand behind me, nor the fact that my jaw could not drop any lower. All I could do was stare at the inhumanly beautiful figure in front of me.

There were no words to describe how... how beautiful this angel. No, I think beautiful is a understatement in this case. Her hair, her face... her eyes. Those curious blue sapphire eyes. It took me a while to get my breathing back at a normal pace.

Her eyes met mine, I think I literally melted. Her eyes were so... happy. It made me want to jump for joy. Seeing her happy made me enthusiastic. I couldn't help but be happy around her. There was something else in her eyes. I couldn't make it out, it was looked like another feeling over happiness. And for some reason this "secret feeling" made her twice as happy...

"Ryan, you better close your mouth before a bee hive starts to live in there."

I clamped my jaws together a little too quickly. "Ow," I whispered rubbing my bottom jaw. I won't do that again.

I looked at Nudge, who was grinning madly. Dam, she noticed me staring. I was in for it now.

"You like her," She sang beating her eye lashes quickly at me. Typical Juliet. The baby Angel in her arms was clapping her hands at me, giggling. Her blue eyes laughing at me, not meanly, but in a way that said I am happy for you.

I rolled my eyes. It seemed that Nudge was rubbing off some off her Sycasium to our guests. "I like her as a friend. Nothing. More." I emphasised the last to words to make sure that Nudge could court every syllable.

Nudge laughed. "Sure, sure, Ryan. Now, are we going to the park or what".

I sighed, "Lets get in my car".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled the car into the dirt car park and switched the engine off my car, or piece of Junk, but for some reason, Max was looking at it as if it was a piece of gold. I smiled to myself. If she thought it was a piece of gold, it must be a piece of gold. I looked at my tattered steering wheel. I was getting a whole different point of view of my car.

Nudge immediately jumped out of the car in two seconds flat. She ran over to the side Max was sitting on, which was holding the baby Angel. She opened the door and held out her hands to the toddler. The baby looked up at Max as if to ask permission.

**It's ok, you can go with our friends**

The toddler eagerly jumped into Nudges waiting hands, and Nudge carried her away to the play ground.

The voice that keeps popping up in my head is so weird. I am starting to guess that it is coming from Max and the baby Angel (which reminds me, I need to check the name of the baby). Nudge doesn't seem to hear it, but I do. Oh yes. It is as if the voice is spoken out loud. But the weirdest thing about the voices was that they only started when Max appear in the Tree house.

Max watched Nudge take the baby to the play ground. Her eyes full of caution and curiosity. Just watching Max seemed to... I don't know... max was all ways exciting to watch. Like a movie, that not mater how many times you watched it, you could never, never get bored. Max was this exact movie, more.

I walked up to Max's seat and held the door open for her. She gave me a puzzled expression looking strait into my eyes. I couldn't help, but smile. Max slowly stood up out of her seat, with out dropping her gaze from me. I closed the door and leaded against my piece of... gold, as I watched her eyes leave me a stare at her surroundings.

The park was quite a sight. It stood on a cliff, where the sea rolled at the cliff's base. 100 year old pine tree's scattered the park, its branches filled with bird nests, squirrels and other creatures. A small playground sat in the middle of a cleared meadow. It was only Nudge, the baby angel, Max and I that were at the park at the moment. Not many people know about it, which was a good thing.

It was quite beautiful, but not as beautiful the girl in front of me.

Max's hand graved my hand at inhuman speed. I laughed as she pulled me towards the closest tree. She put her free hand on the trunk of the tree and ran her hand along the ruff bark. I crooked my head on one side, feeling a frown cover my face. Had she never seen a tree before? In all her 15 or so years, she had never seen a tree? That was really strange, I mean, she was part bird and she had never seen a tree.

Max turned to me and gave me a confused, part puzzled, look. I knew what she wanted.

"Tree," I said with a smile. I loved teaching this girl. I felt like I was teaching a new born baby to speak.

Max double blinked. "Tr...tree". I nodded once, though I felt like I wanted to jump for joy for a second there, just by the sound of her voice. Weird.

**Mamma.**

**Yes baby, I am back and I brought you some lunch.**

Both Max's and my head are shot up to the branches above us. Strange. It seems as if Max and the baby angel aren't the only ones who can speak through the minds. Maybe...

My train of thoughts broke as Max broke her hand away from mine and Jumped. She didn't jump a foot in the air like a normal human, no; she jumped about fifteen foot in the air and landed lightly on a thick branch, in a crouch. I checked her back. No, Max didn't even have to spread her wings to jump that high. Oh man, what have has happened to my normal-super-power-free-life?

Max looked down at me and smiled. "Fang...tree," her musical voice echoed in my mind as I watched her pat the branch beside her. What she wanted me to climb the tree? Like I used to do in grade 2? She has to be kidding me. I mean I am Ryan Felix Ride, I don't climb trees.

I shook my head. "Fang down tree".

Max's eye's grew from happy to puzzled in to seconds flat. I sighed mentally. Ups and downs.

"Fang down tree, max up tree," I said, pointing to me as I said my name and pointing to Max as I said her name.

Max eyes lit up after a couple of seconds, and double blinked. Wow this girl learns quicker than i thought. I guess brains come with the looks.

"Fang up tree".

Oh no. "No, No, No, Fang down tree".

"Fang up tree".

"No Fang down tree".

"Fang up tree... Please".

Great now I have done it. For some reason I could not resist when Max said please. The way her voice formed the word made me hypnotized. I can't believe what this girl is doing to me, she just said one word, one simple word. Please.

Wait where did she learn please. Maybe it was something Juliet taught her. Man I could kill my sister some days.

I sighed with defeat. "Fang up tree," I mumbled. I was sure Max couldn't hear it, but as soon as the words left my mouth, Max smiled and started to climb higher. Ok, maybe she had good hearing as well as her other non human powers.

I slowly made my way towards Max, keeping an eye on what branches she was climbing on. Though she wasn't really climbing, more like jumping from branch to branch. It was only til Max and stopped on a branch, did the voices in my mine start up again.

**Human! Oh no, my poor baby.**

**Not worry, I won't hurt you.** I could easily recognize Max's voice, but who was she talking to? I climbed higher, eager to see what Max was doing.

**How do I know you won't... hang on how can you speak the Ancient Bird Language.**

**Well... I am not really human.**

**What do you mean?**

**I think I am part Bird.**

**Dear Child, how in birds name did that happen?**

**I have been like this since I came from an egg (A/N Max really didn't come from an egg, but that's how other birds are born, so that's where she thinks she came from)**

**I am so sorry.**

I had just reached the branch Max was sitting on, when I found who Max's newest friend was.

A Large Osprey perched on the rim of a nest. It squawked at the sight of me, flapping its large wings.

**Arr, No. A Human! Don't hurt my child!**

Max crawled over to the beautiful bird and gently patted her large head. **It's ok, **Fang**'s my friend. I swear on my birds name I will never let him hurt you or your child.**

I have no idea what she said to the Osprey, but what ever she said defiantly calmed the bird down. It tucked its wings back into it's body and nuzzled Max's palm with her beak

Max turned to me and gave me a warning look. "Fang," she said patting her free hand beside her.

I slowly climbed over the branch Max was crouching on, not wanting to take my eyes off Max. I knew if I did, the Osprey would be frightened. I didn't mind. Looking at Max was perfectly fine with me.

**What's his name?**

**Fang.**

**Is he safe?**

**Yes, offcourse.**

**Hang on, can he hear the Ancient Bird Language?**

**Yeh, but I have know idea how. He is fully human.**

There was a pause. Before the bird continued.

**Is he your... mate?**

Maxes eyes went wide with... Shock, fear? Strange. What did the bird say? I hate being left out.

**What. No. His my... teacher. My friend. He is teaching me the Human language. He is most defiantly not my mate.**

I watched the birds eyes flicker from Max to me. Ok, what's happening?

**The way he looks at you... It is so intense... He looks at you like my mate does to me.**

Max slowly dropped her gaze from the bird to meet my eyes. I suddenly felt drawn to her, like a magnet. Um, ok. This is so strange.

I couldn't help my self slowly leaning forward towards her. I felt my heart quicken, for some reason as I leaned forward. I could see that Max must have had the same affect, because she was leaning forward also.

My eyelids became heave and hard to stay open. Ok I can't honesty be tired. I had the best sleep I have had in a long time. But I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes and leaned further forward. I could feel her sweet, quick breaths on my face...

**Mamma? Friend? Come see.**

"Ryan, Max, come see what I found".

I forced my self to pull away from Max, as we both looked down at the base of the tree. Both Nudge and the Baby Angel were waving at us to come down. I groaned. I guess we had to go down.

Max, offcourse, jumped strait from the branch down to the ground. As she landed a small cloud of dust formed at her feet. As the dust settled, Max ran over to Angel and cuddled her closely. I sighed. It's kind of mice to have a super-natural friend.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the Osprey walk along the branch towards me. I turned my head towards it. The bird poked me in the shoulder.

**I know you won't understand me, but I will say it to you anyway. You may understand it later in life. I know you have feelings for the bird girl; I can see it is clearly written in your eyes. I have seen many loves between birds and never before have I been wrong. Not ignore it, just take it in and never let it go.**

I banked the wise bird's words into my memory. I had no idea what she had said, but I could tell it was important. I nodded once to tell the bird that I received its message. Before climbing down the branches slowly, but eagerly.

I reached the bottom quicker than I could get up. I walked over to Nudge, Max and the baby angel. Ok, what are going to show us.

But before I could say anything, Nudge smiled and skipped over towards me.

"Max and Ryan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S..."

I cut her off. "Ok, Nudge. Firstly we didn't 'kiss' and secondly I only like her as a friend". I put up finger quotations on the word "Kiss".

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Then why were you about to kiss her".

I frowned at her. I wasn't going to kiss Max. I only like her as a friend. "I wasn't about to kiss max, and shall I repeat. Max. Is. Only. A. Friend."

Why was I disagreeing to that? I care about Max, were friends. Why did I feel like I was lying to myself? Why did I feel as if Max is something more?

No Fang, I told myself firmly, Max is a friend and that is final. Oh, man, this lying-to-myself feeling wouldn't go away.

Nudge broke my train of thoughts. "Besides, Max is a lot nicer than that witch."

I glared at her. "Chloe is not a witch (**A/N made up name, sorry to all the Chole's out there**) and no I am not dumping her , just because my sister believes that she can cast spells and fly on broomsticks. I love Chloe and that's final".

Once again, I felt like I was lying to my self. What on earth is wrong with me? I love Chloe and I plan to marry her once I am out of School. But then a question comes up in my mind.

Why have been going out with Chloe for a year, yet I was think more of Max in a day, than I have been of Chloe for the last year?

I shook my head. I can think of this later. What did Nudge want to show me?

"Now, back at the present. What do you want to show me?" I didn't want to think of my school life right now. Being a popular was a shield to hide my fears and sadness.

Nudge snapped back to a normal Nudge look. "Oh, um, I found that on the Baby Angel's wrist there is some strange markings, there hard to read".

Oh, great. There must be a tattoo on the baby's wrist too. And Nudge must have found it before me. Oh great how am I to explain this. I gave a small groan as I walked over to Max and the Baby Angel.

Not even asking permission I gently graved the baby's left hand.

**Code exp. : 75390238471**

**Name : Angel**

Angel. So the Baby's name is angel. The fits.

"Wait how did you know which hand it was?" Nudge said behind me.

I sighed. Nudge wasn't going to take this very well, but she needed to know the truth. I dropped Angel's hand and turned to face Nudge.

"Juliet," I whispered sadly, "You need to know the truth about Maximum and Angel".

Nudge gave me a puzzled expression. "Angel?"

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**Ok, people, tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW. It means a lot to me.**


	7. Shouting And Crying

**Hey People,**

**Soooooo Sorry this has taken a while. I have been very busy with school work and homework. But anyway here is chapter 7.**

**From Heart of Diamond**

**P.s. For those people who think nudge is blonde. NUDGE IS NOT BLONE. she is just very imaginative, thats all.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 7: Shouting and Crying

**Max** POV

I held **Child** in my arms as I walked away from **Fang** and **Nudge** talking. I couldn't understand a word they were saying. I didn't want to. I needed time to think.

That mother osprey was wise, but why did she think that **Fang** was my mate. It wasn't like I was in love with him. A bird girl in love with a human. That just can't happen.

Wait what was I feeling? Disagreement. Why on earth was I feeling that? I wasn't like I lied or anything. I mean, a bird girl can't fall in love with a human boy. No that is just wrong. What is the word those posh tropic birds use, Absurd. Yeh, to think a bird girl would fall in love with a human. It is _Absurd_.

It is like saying, I would fall in love with **Fang**. Not going to happen.

Rrr... Why did I keep disagreeing with myself? This is so wrong. I kept feeling that I had lied to myself, yet I don't know why. Maybe, I was just a little hungry.

Yep, I am just hungry.

Stop it Brain, I am not lying to myself.

I still felt that disagreement wash over me, so I decided to concentrate on something else, **Child**.

**Child** played with my brown curls, muttering baby gibberish. I just watched her as she talked in her own language. It was so cute.

I wanted the best for my sister, even if it meant that I wouldn't get the best. At the moment, this was the best place I could raise her. We had lots of food, protection, shelter, and most of all friends. **Fang** and **Nudge**. They were both **Child** and me's best friends.

Stop Brian, **Fang** is just a friend…

Suddenly I heard a shout come from **Nudge**, as she broke my train of thoughts. I walked over so I could catch onto the conversation. I knew nothing about what they were saying. They were saying my name a few times and I knew that it was about me.

"…**and** **Max were sent by mum and dad, Ryan,**" **Nudge** shouted. Ok, what were they saying about me, and who was **Ryan**.

**Fang** shook his head. **"Angel's aren't real Juliet, your 8 years old, you should know that by now".**

**Nudge** glared at **Fang**. **"If Angels aren't real, then what do you call Max".**

**Fang** hesitated before saying. **"An Experiment".**

**Nudge**'s eyes went wide. Um… hello dose someone what to tell me what is going on, in my language please. But before **Nudge** could say any more, **Fang** continued.

"**Nudge, Max and Angel are Experiments, test tube babies. They must be legal and worth millions. Either they were lucky to escape or they were set free some how. But the thing is, who ever created Max and angel, is after them. We have to let them go and run, before they get hurt."**

**Nudge**'s eyes grew sad. **"Max is my friend, my only friend. Whether she is a angel or experiment, I am not letting my friend fly away from me, when she has know idea about the world around her, or the fact that she barely survived the last time she escaped."**

**Fang** shook his head. **"We have to let her go".**

**Nudge** gave him a hard stare. **"Can you?"**

**Fang** opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Nether **Nudge** or **Fang** said anything for a while. I noticed **Nudge** had a tear roll down her cheek. Oh bird, what did **Fang** say that made her sad?

**Nudge** shock her head. **"I ways agreed to what you said, I would always follow you, look up to you. Now I realize that you never thought about me, your little sister."**

**Fang** reached out to **Nudge**, a **pain**ed expression on his face. **"Juliet…"**

**Nudge** glared at **Fang** with tear drenched eyes. **"NOT JULIET ME!"** Wow **Nudge** could yell.

I watched **Nudge** walk off. Some thing was wrong. That was easy to tell. **Fang** had said something and **Nudge** got angry.

I looked at **Fang**. He had his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him. I felt as if I need to give him a hug…

Whoa, **Max**, were did that come from? You wanted to hug **Fang**? What about the no bird loves human thing? Yes, stick to the motto **Max**, stick to the motto.

I saw **Fang** walk towards were **Nudge** left. I had to stop him. **Nudge** needs a friend. She needs me.

I jumped in front of **Fang**, before he took another step. **Fang**'s eyes were surprised at first, and then they went back to sad. If only I… no **Max**, the motto, remember.

I shock my head. **"Max… Nudge"**. How do you say "talk to" in human language?

**Fang** gave me a confused look, before nodding. I passed **Child** to **Fang**. I kissed **Child** on the head, for some reason I want to do the same to… Motto **Max**, Motto.

I gave **Fang** and **Child** one last look before walking towards where **Nudge** left. **Child** was looking at studded **Fang** with so much curiosity it almost made me laugh. Almost.

I smelt **Nudge**'s sent head to the cliff. I walked quickly, but humanishly. The last thing I needed was the **pain** humans to find me, just because I can run as fast as a human flying machine (A/N Jet).

I followed **Nudge**'s sent. Hers was easy to find. It smelt like… mmm… I don't know… some type of flower. I wish I knew the name of it.

I found **Nudge** sitting on a bench sort of seat over looking the big blue thing **(A/N Ocean)**. It was very beautiful, of course not as beautiful as… No bad **Max**, stick to the motto… and the present.

I noticed that **Nudge** was deep in thought, but I knew it was bad thinking, because tears were streaming down her eyes. I felt something dry in my… neck… it felt bad, but I knew that the only thing to make it go away was to stop **Nudge** crying.

I sat down beside **Nudge** and easily lifted her into my lap. She weighed as light as a feather. Ok, over exaduration, but she almost weighted nothing. She was so easy to lift. **(A/N Bird/Humans in my story have super strength, they can lift about 3 times there own weight, except for Angel, who is only a baby, can only lift about her own weight. Trust me, later on, this information becomes important.)**

**Nudge** was at first surprised, but then hid her head in my shoulder and cried more. I felt my **clothes**, as **Nudge** called them; start to soak up her tears. I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be crying. I wanted to tell her every thing is ok. But I couldn't. **Nudge** didn't know the secret bird language or have voices in her head and I didn't know what Human words I would use to make the sentence. But I knew it was ok, because she understood what I was trying to say through my actions.

After a while I had noticed that **Nudge** had calmed down and her crying reduced to a sob. I felt her hands clasp around my torso. That's when I realized **Nudge** was hugging me.

She was giving me a hug. It was so strange. I have never been hugged before. Now I had one of my very best friends hugging me. I felt so happy. So I decided to Hug **Nudge** back.

I felt **Nudge** smile on my shoulder and she squeezed me tighter. I squeezed her back. That's when I felt this strange thudding coming from the centre of my chest. What is happening? It felt as if the thudding was going to jump out of my chest.

I lightly, but quickly graved one of **Nudge**'s hand and placed it on the thudding. I wanted to know what it was. Was this thudding going to jump out of my chest?

I watched **Nudge**'s expression carefully as her red puffy face changed from surprised to a smile. **Nudge**'s eyes met mine.

"**Heart,"** she said softly, but thickly.

A **heart**, I thought, a heart was the thing that was thudding. Amazing. How something inside me could be able to do something like that. There were questions I wanted to ask like why was the heart thudding? What did it mean? But I knew that what I had learnt was important to Humans, weather I learn its importance or not, I was happy. I smiled.

**Nudge** suddenly pulled away from away from me and graved my hand. **"Come on Max, lets go to Ryan and Angel"**.

Who were **Ryan** and **Angel**?

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

**Come on guys. Review please. More reveiws, the quicker i get the next chapter up.**


	8. Worried

**Hey Angel Love Reader's,**

**Love to say that I have the full plan of the story and the squeal in my head, i just have to put it on paper.**

**But also for those people who think Nudge is a blond. NUDGE IS NOT BLONDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She is just a very imaginative person who has no friends.**

**Heart Of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 8: Worried

Fang POV

1 week.

It has been one Week today that I have first seen Max. That one Friday night, when I first saw her. I will never forget that night. It was probably the best time of my life.

I was quick to give into Juliet, after she ran off crying. We agreed that no matter what, Max and Angel won't be leaving any time soon. Of course, they can go if they want to, which I highly doubt, but we agreed that we were not going to through them on the streets.

Juliet and I have been able to keep Max and Angel a secret from Aunty Vicki. Vicki has noticed that the food has been disappearing rapidly, due to Angel and Max's enormous appetites, and has placed mouse and rat traps in the pantry. Juliet and I have both found it hilarious.

Max and Angel love to sleep in the tree house. Nudge and I have given them some of the spare blankets and pillows as well as some toys for Angel. She quickly became attached to a bear with wings and a blue dress, one of Nudges favorite toys.

Every night, Juliet and I have snuck out of our windows to sleep with Max and Angel. Last night Nudge decided to play a game of chess with Max. Much to Nudges disappointment Max one four out of four games, but then Max felt sorry fro Nudge and deliberately lost the 5th game to make Nudge happy.

Max has changed so much within the week. She learned English quicker than humanly possible, mostly names of things or actions and sometimes feelings. Max loves to learn the names of things. On Wednesday afternoon, Max Jumped through my window and caught me by surprise. She graved my and pulled me out the window just as I was about to finish my homework. Max would pull me towards something and demand the name of it. Every time I said the objects name she would smile and double blink, like she was saving it into her memory.

Max wing healed the morning after we went to the park. Both Nudge and I were in complete shock. Max would shake her wings and loose feathers would fall everywhere. We had a water fight in the back garden on night when Vicki wasn't coming home til very late. Max always cheated, being able to fly. Angel was so close to flying, and walking I guess. Max says that flying and walking happen at the same time.

Nudge looks so much happier having Max and Angel to talk to. She was a little sad to find that Max and Angel aren't really angels, but max seemed to make her happy again. I know for a fact that Nudge and Angel have become extremely attached, like they were sisters.

Nudge is not the only one that is different, I felt different. I don't know why. Seeing Max… It makes me feel as if… I belonged to the world. I don't really know what I am thinking, but… I have never felt this before. It is so strange. I am happy when I see her, I am sad when I am not with her. At the moment I miss her more than ever.

I fiddled with my pencil and eyed the clock. I was actually working hard. I wanted to get as much homework done as possible. So I don't have to do it on the weekend when I should be spending my precious time with Max.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, I tried everything, but it all washes away. Thinking about Max wills me to work hard at school.

BBBRRIINGGG!!!!!!!!

I was off my seat in a instant, before anyone was able to even move to pack up. I walked to the front desk and handed in my fully answered maths sheet to Mrs. Hobbs.

I noticed that she was eyeing me carefully as she gently took the paper out of my hand. She scanned the sheet quickly then looked up at me with a confused look. "Ryan, are you feeling ok?"

I frown. _Did I look alright? _"Um… Yeh, why?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, off you go".

I walked out of the room, confused. _Um… ok…weird_. But I shrugged it off and walked down the hall.

I hummed softly to myself an unknown tune as I walked down the hall. I noticed people were looking at me strangely. _What… I can hum if I want to_.

I found my locker quickly and began to turn the dials, when a pair of hands snaked around my shoulders. I turned around to face Chloe… My girlfriend.

She brought her lips up to kiss me, but I shrugged her hands off. _Wait, did I just do that? When does Fang ignore his girlfriend? What is happening to me? _But all I could do was think of Max and how wrong Chloe felt in my arms.

Chloe looked up at me with a sexy smile, but to me it didn't look sexy anymore. Why was this so?

"Hey Babe," She slurred, running her manicured finger down my left arm. I cringed inwardly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight. You know, I haven't seen you for like a week".

I wanted to puke, but I didn't know why. Had my feelings for Chloe suddenly disappeared? Did I ever have feelings for Chloe? What was wrong with me? Why did Chloe suddenly not appeal to me any more? I knew I had to tell her to break up with me. I just didn't feel anything for her any more.

I shifted my feet trying to find the best words to use for this type of convocation.

"Chloe… I'm sorry, but… I don't think this relationship is working".

Chloe's smile dropped instantly and her face turned shocked. "What?"

I was nervous. How do I say this? "Well… I think… um I might like someone else".

What? Did I just say that? I don't like anyone else, I just don't feel the same way about Chloe anymore. Right? I mean I wouldn't like Max or any thing. God dammit brain, stop disagreeing with me. I don't like Max. No of course not. Can you imagine Max and I being together? I can. NO, no I can't. No, Max and I can't be together.

Chloe's face turned angry. "I can't believe you Fang. You and I are meant to be and now you're telling me you're in love with someone else."

I was about to correct her about the fact that I wasn't in love with anyone and I just made that part up. But something stopped me. Something told me that what she was saying was right. I was in love with someone else.

But who?

I wasn't in love with Chloe anymore. In fact I don't think I ever was. Even though I hate to admit it, it was only Lust. She was really hot when I first met her. Blonde hair, ruby lips, but now nothing like tat means to me any more. Chloe was only there to hide my feelings of my dead parents. Like a wall. Only a distraction. It worked well for the two years we had been together, but now the wall was only dust. But there was a new wall there. And I highly doubt that this wall will ever perish.

I love Nudge. But she was only a picket fence compared to this wall. Nudge can only do so much to make me forget about my parents. But this wall… Who…?

Maybe… No why should I even consider Max. I can't love max. It isn't right. She's is superhuman… I'm… not. I am just an average normal human, who happened to found a billion dollar experiment in my back garden. I can't fall for her. It's just… wrong.

Yet, I feel as if it is right. It that my heart or my head… or both. Something is telling me that the wall is Max.

I first met her and I became fascinated by this angel. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her captivating face. Her striking electric blue eyes. The sense of curiosity that surrounded her like a blanket. Her breathtaking wings. Her musical voice. And… and the way she just smiles. That beautiful smile. Every thing about Max took my breath away… made my heart pound a million times an hour.

Could Max be that wall? Could I possibly… Just possibly… be in love with Max?

Well?

Maybe.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please Please Please Review.**


	9. Finding Love

**Dear Angel Love Readers**

**I had some questions asked by some of you readers that are needed to be answered.**

**Q: Will Fang get wings?**

**_A: Sorry, this answer is going to be a surprise. If i answer this it will give away the ending._**

**Q: Are Iggy and Gazzy coming into this story?**

**_A: Yes. Iggy and Gazzy will be introduced in the last chapters. Hint, maybe Niggy_**

**Any more questions and I will be happy to answer them**

**Heart Of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 9: Finding Love

Fang POV

I was quick to escape Chloe. I could see she was itching to slap me.

I jumped into my car, shoved the keys into the ignition and started the engine. There was a sudden vibrate in my left pocket. I reached into it and pulled out my phone. Aunty Vicki. I pressed the green button and put the phone on my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, sorry to call you. I just need you to pick up Juliet from the history museum. I am going to be late home tonight".

"Sure thing." _Good Vicki isn't home_, I thought, _more time to spend with Max_.

There was a pause. Long enough for me to think that the line had cut out. "Hello?"

"Yeh I'm still here."

"Umm, ok. Sure I'll pick up Nu-I mean Juliet."

There was another pause. "Ryan, are you feeling ok."

"Yeh, I'm cool." Especially now that I have realized I am in love with an angel, but I left that out. "Why?"

I could imagine Vicki shrugging. "I don't know it's just well, you have been acting differently for the past couple of days," she half whisper. She then quickly added, "In a good way. I just… I don't know."

I waited until she had defiantly stopped speaking. "Yeh, I am ok. So I'll just pick up Nudge?"

"Yes. Bye Ryan."

"See yah."

I hung up and reversed my car. I found it strange that my maths teacher asked weather I was feeling ok. I am feeling fine. Actually I was feeling better than fine. Happy. Enthralled. Safe. In love. I have suddenly realized that this is what it's like being in love. And it is the most magnificent feeling I have ever felt. I wouldn't want it any other way.

The drive to the museum was quick and I recoded that I caught more green lights than red. Not that I was counting. I was actually trying to count how long it would take for Nudge and I to get home to Nudge.

I parked quickly and killed the engine. I opened my door and stood up gazing around the museum car park. Nudge was leaning against the large Iron Gate, kicking a rock of some kind. Other kids ran past her out to their parents. One kid bumped into Nudge and made her stumble a bit. The kid didn't even turn around and say sorry.

I felt this little twang in the centre of my chest. It hurt. I had never felt it before. Pain. Maxes first word. It was hurting for Nudge. I suddenly got a glimpse of what Nudges word must be like.

I thought back to the times I would find her laying on her bed crying, but I would walk away. I thought about the times she would come up to me and give me a hug, but I would shove her off. I thought about the times she would come up to me and ask if I could help her get her books off the bike shed, but I would ignore her.

I suddenly got a glimpse of what having no-one was like. I suddenly got a glimpse on why Nudge would annoy me so much. She needed me. She needed me to say that I was there for her.

I walked across the car park towards her, hands in my pockets. She stared at the rocks she was kicking. As I walked closer I noticed the small single tears leaking from her eyes. When she heard me she looked up and rubbed her eyes, trying to hide her tears.

I smiled at her.

Nudge smirked back.

Nudge reached down to grave her bag, but I was there first. I hitched it over my shoulder easily. Nudge gave me a odd expression, but I just held out my hand. Nudge hesitantly took it without a word. I felt her small warm hand wrap around mine. I held it protectively.

I realize that Love comes in many forms.

The traffic light turned red. I slowed to a stop. Nudge sat in the passenger seat, not saying a word. Well not saying anything until now.

"Ryan, are you alright?"

I throw my hands in the air and brought them back on the wheel. "What is it with people and asking if I am ok? First my maths teacher, then Vic, now you!"

Nudge smirked. "Well… lately you have been changing into a… nicer Fang."

I gave her a look.

Nudge shrugged. "True".

I sighed and turned my eyes back on the road. The light switched to green and I drove slowly. "I broke up with Chloe today," I whispered.

Nudge basically jumped in her seat. "You FINALLY broke up with the Witch?!"

I pointed my finger at Nudge as I looked at glanced at her quickly. "For the last time, Chloe is not a Witch. I just… don't feel the same way any more."

There was silence. I concentrated on the road, until I heard Nudge gasp and whisper.

"Oh… My… God."

I frowned. "What."

A smile creped up on Nudges face. "You're in love with Max."

I almost crashed the car. How Nudge knew I don't know. I was trying to say something that could lead her off, but I was too late. Nudge knew instantly by my hesitation.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Ok, Nudge calm down."

"I knew it, I knew it…"

"Enough Nudge."

"I knew it, I knew it…"

"Nudge, stop rubbing it in!"

Nudge was smiling like you wouldn't believe. I was happy to see her smiling again.

I sighed, "Yes I am in love with Max and when I knew, I broke up with Chloe. Happy?"

Nudge shock her head. "I knew it; I knew it from the beginning."

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, from the beginning?"

Nudge looked at me dreamily and battered her eyelids. "Just by the way you looked at her. It was so… intense. I was really happy for you."

I punched her lightly in the shoulder, but I couldn't help but smile. Amazingly though, Nudge sounded older when she said that. Wiser. I smiled at the memory. Could I have fallen for Max a first sight? Could I have fallen in love at the instant I saw her?

Nudge continued. "But Ryan, this is going to be hard for both of you. Firstly, you are both two whole different species. The most obvious difference is that… well she can fly and you… can't. And secondly, Max probably doesn't even know what love is."

I couldn't let her get away with that one. "Nudge, not matter what Max is to me, I will always love her. Ok, that sounds incredibly corny, but it's the truth. I love Max not matter what she is or I am. As far as Max not knowing what love is… I guess we are going to have to tell her."

Nudge nodded. I looked back at the road. It was beginning to rain. The small patter smoothed the happy silence. It was nice.

We drove a little longer and the rain was getting heavier by the minute. I had to really concentrate to be able to see. When we turned down our empty street I first noticed the white feathers.

I slowed the car down and stopped it in the centre of the street. My heart began to race at the sight of them.

"Oh, no," Nudge whispered as I slowly climbed out of the car and into the rain.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the front of the car. I bent down and slid my fingers under a small white downing feather. **(A/N for those who don't know, downing feathers are a chick's soft fluffy feathers)**

_Angel._

"Angel!" I shouted through the rain as I ran towards my house. I sprinted like you wouldn't believe. My heart was full of fear and gilt. Fear of what might have caused Angel's feather to come out and gilt that I wasn't there to save them.

I barraged the side gate open. At first it wouldn't move. The second time I did it the gate swung open. I raced across the path. My wet hair stuck to my face, but I shook it off. I could hear my heart beating through my ears.

As I rounded the corner to face the garden I couldn't help but stop and gasp at the sight.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please Review**


	10. Angel's Wings

**Here is the exciting Chapter,**

**I would like to formaly congradulate cullen-little-sis for reviewing and giving the correct guess on what is about to happen. cullen-little-sis, if you are reading this you should be very proud.**

**Questions that i am going to answer**

**Q: What has happened?**

**A: _well obviously you are going to find out!!!!_**

**Q: Is it iggy or Gazzy?**

**A:_ No, both iggy and gazzy will come in at about the end. But they are coming._**

**Q: i would love it if Max and Fang kissed.**

**_A: Planned already, wait for Chap 13._**

**I am welcome to any questions you want me to answer.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 10: Angel's Wings

Fang POV

It was pouring with rain and the earth was almost as dark as the night. I was dripping wet, but the sight I was seeing now made rain and darkness nothing.

Max was flying about 100 meters above the ground. Her beautiful white wings stretching at least 4 meters long. The rain undisturbed her elegant wings from keeping her off the ground. She flew in circles. Large gentle circles.

Another set of white wings circled Max. A smaller set. One that bet quickly every two seconds. The smaller set of wings was only about a meter wide. At every flap, a dozen or so feathers would break of from the tiny wings. Angel fell at one point, but she regained it by flapping her wings quickly, making them almost invisible.

I suddenly realized that Angel had her first flight.

"Wow," I whispered to myself.

Both Max and Angel's heads snapped to look at mine. Even though I could hardly see their faces I could see their smiles.

"Fang!" Max cried happily. She dived down.

I don't think Max predicted how close she was to me. She was going to hug me but she ended up colliding with me. I wasn't ready for it and we both fell backward. I don't know how many times we rolled over but it must have been at least twice. I ended up lying on my back with Max on top of me.

I start to laugh. "Well, Hello Max."

Max smiled and hugged my chest, her cheek on my heart. I hear a small sigh escape from her mouth and I watch her eyes close as if she had suddenly become tired.

Here we were. In the pouring rain, on the grass of the back garden. Max is lying on top of me, hugging me as if she never wants me to leave. Yet, somehow I feel content. Yet, somehow I feel as if this is the only place I want to be.

I gently brush her soft hair with my fingertips and smirked. Max snuggled closer and sighed again.

_Love_, I tell myself, _your in love Fang_.

* * *

"Angel, this is your 4th hot chocolate. Aunty Vicki will think I am greedy having three let alone four. Are you sure you want another one?"

Angel's tiny head nodded furiously to me and she rubbed her stomach. Obviously that was an indication that she was hungry. For the past week, instead of teaching Angel human language, which she had terrible trouble with because her voice box hasn't formed properly to speak it yet, Nudge and I taught her signs to say things. Like hungry, Angel would rub her stomach and thirsty, she would touch her tongue. She learned quicker than Max is learning English.

Nudge said that she wanted another one too. But she had only had one Hot Chocolate.

I sighed and was about to prepare for another hot chocolate when Max's hand stopped me.

I met her gaze for a second, before she turned her gaze on Angel.

**Angel, what do you say?** I heard Max's voice eco unknown words in my head.

**Please.** A young voice echoed back. I guessed that was Angel's. It was similar to Max's, the beautiful bird like voice, but heaps younger.

"Angel… talk… please," Max said slowly to me. Off course the one thing Max is having trouble with was grammar. Past tense, present tense. But even I can't get all of my grammar right and I have been learning English for 17 years. It was also a fact that Max only knows basic words.

Most of the time her sentences were easy to understand. Like this one. It translates to, "Angel said Please".

I looked at her for a seconded. I couldn't help but wonder how Max can speak that language. I could hear her speak, does that mean I should know how to speak it?

After Nudge and Angel had finished there hot chocolates, they went off to play Barbies. Max and I started to do the dishes. There was silence between us. I broke the silence.

"How… how do you speak to Angel?"

Max's head tilted to the left slightly. Ahh, she was confused.

I repeated the question in a simple way. "How speak to Angel?"

Max paused for a second. I knew that she knew what she wanted to say, but I think she didn't know what words to use. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times until she spoke again.

"Old…. Old-old-old-old-old bird… talk".

I nodded. It was an ancient language. Interesting.

"Teach me… please."

Max's beautiful eyes shot to mine in shock. She stared at me for what I thought was forever. I felt as If I needed to kiss her. But as I began to lean forward, I realized that she would probably run away. She doesn't know this part of a human. Max knows nothing about love… yet. I had to control myself.

Max spoke again. "speak… old bird talk…" She pointed her head. "think picture." Max then pointed to me. "to you."

I couldn't quite understand the exact words Max wanted to get across, but I got a fair idea. I was to think of a picture and mentally pass it to Max. It didn't sound that hard.

I closed my eyes slowly a took a deep breath. I though of something simple. A flower. Thought about how flowers smell nice. I imagined myself pushing the thought to Max and her receiving it.

**Flowers smell nice.**

My eyes shot open and scanned around the room for the source of noise. But it was only max and I standing in the kitchen. I looked back at Max only to find her smiling.

That's when I realized that that voice was mine. That was my voice that spoke. I did it all with my mind.

Once you do it once you understand that language, Max's voice echoed in my head again.

I smiled and thought of asking her how she learned the language. I sent it.

**How did you learn to speak it?**

Max's smile vanished and she turned away. **It has always been with me. Bird genes.**

She continued to wash the mugs with out looking at me. Something was odd about the way she thought that. I knew something was wrong.

**Max… what's wrong?**

Max just shook her head and she bit her lip. I noticed a small tear escape her eyes.

I turned her around and held her closely. I felt the sobs come up in her chest as she cried on my jumper. I felt her arms wrap around me in a way that you would think she had only a couple hours of sleep. I gently rocked her from side to side. Her sobs ripped through me. I hated it when she cried. It was only rarely, but when it happened, pain stabbed me internally.

Eventually, Max leaned back off me and rubbed her eyes. I held her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

**Max, please tell me what's wrong. Did I offend you?**

Max shook her head and tried to turn away, but I held her shoulders firmly.

**Max?**

She looked into my eyes. I felt another stab of pain in my heart as I saw all the mental hurt and pain in her eyes. When she spoke to me through her mind it came out in a small whisper.

**I hate my wings.**

I was shocked and speechless. When I didn't say anything, max sighed and continued.

**I have always wanted to be human. My wings set me apart from them. I hate it.**

I shook my head. **Max, your wings set you apart. But not in a bad way. Most of the humans you meet would die to have your wings. Don't hate them.**

Max shook her head again. **If they realized what pain I have been through to get them they wouldn't.**

I shrugged. **I would.**

Max gave a horrified look and stepped away from me. Her voice was scarred. **Don't say that again. Please. You don't know what you are saying.**

I stepped towards her, my face serious. **Max, I know exactly what I am saying. If I was to have wings, I would fight through pain.**

Max shook her head again. **Every time I grew taller, my wings grew with me. It isn't natural to for my body to have wings, so each time I grew I would be in terrible pain. I can't… I can't watch you go through that.**

The last part was a whisper. It was if she regretted saying it. She just said she couldn't watch me go through pain. Does that mean she feels something for me? Does that mean she might love me too?

No Fang, she doesn't. Even if she does she wouldn't understand what she was feeling. You can't get your hopes up.

Max continued. **I won't let them get you**, she thought deter mainly, **I will never let them get you.**

I held her again this time her back was on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist. As Max leaned back on me I placed my cheek on the top of her head.

**Neither will I**, I swore.

**xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Come on. Please review and aske questions. tell me what you think.**


	11. Beauty And The Beast

**Dear Angel Love readers**

**I have hear a mass of questions that i am going to answer. Trust me there are some important questions that i have answered (INCLUDING ONE ABOUT THE SECRET BIRD LANGUAGE IF ANY ONE IS CONFUSED).**

**Questions from cullen-little-sis**

**Q: Will Fang ever get his wish (wings)?**

**A: Sorry, that would give away the ending.**

**Q: What happened to the School? I mean they haven't given up right?**

**A: The school is still searching for Angel and Max. Think about it. If you had an illegal million dollar puppy and it escaped, would you do every thing you can to find it before someone else does? I most certainly would.**

**Q: What's up with the neighbors?**

**A: I should have mentioned this earlier, but Fang, Nudge and Vicki live on the far outskirts of New York (Someone give me a suburb, I don't live there). I guess you can say they live on a large piece of land (Maybe an acre), with heaps of surrounding trees. The neighbors are either to busy to notice or can't see. Max and Angel know that they have to be careful.**

**Questions from .VickyPwnsMe. (Ok Vicky, easy on the questions here. I didn't answer the random ones, soz)**

**BIG QUESTION!!!!!! A MUST READ QUESTION FOR ALL!!!! Q: I don't understand how the bird language works. I get the general gist of how it is spoken, but I can't seem to figure out specifically how to speak the bird language. =/ So, what do you do, exactly? You just send your thoughts to someone? I can't figure it out =(. Could you possibly elaborate on how to do it for me?**

**A: This is important people. The sercert bird language is spoken only using pictures. These pictures can be memories (Like Fang is going to do in Chap 13) or they can be an expression. You picture something, like as Fang does, he pictures flowers.  
But he also pictures the smell of flowers and his thoughts and opinions on the smell. You see if Fang just pictured flowers then all Max would hear is "Flowers". But with the smell and his opinion it says "Flowers smell nice". You get his opinion on the flowers.  
He then imagines that he is sending the pictures to Max. Max receives it and understands. Of course I have to put the pictures into words for you to be able to understand. I hope that makes sense. If not, explain why.**

**Q: Is Angel capable of reading minds? Is she going to gain the same powers that she did in the books? (While we're on this topic, is any of the rest of the Flock going to have the same old powers?)**

**A: Good question. Yes, maybe later on when Angel starts to be able to talk English. But I might only give her a few of her powers. On personal opinion, I think James Patterson gave her too many powers when the others only got one or two.**

**Q: Wait, you said that Gazzy and Iggy were going to make an appearance in the later chapters...but, how would that work out? Isn't Gazzy supposed to be Angel's brother? (I know this is FANfiction so, you can change things around [like how Nudge is Fang's sister], but, it's been nagging at me, so I'm asking anyway).**

**A: Another good question. I wont tell you where they will be coming in but I can give you something. I am going to make Iggy and Gazzy actual brothers. Nag me if you don't what it, I can change it, but that is the path I am sticking to at present. And no Gazzy and Angel aren't brother and sister in this story.**

**Q: Is Chloe, in the future, going to play play a small role that (despite it's short use) will be significent to the plot?**

**A: Chloe is no longer playing any part. I only used her so i can express the change Fang has had when he found that he was in love with Max, aka. Breaking up with her.**

**Q: Is Aunt Vicki going to find out about Max and Angel anytime soon?**

**A: Yes, but if I told you when I would be giving away the end.**

**Q: Will Ari show up in this story?**

**A: Sorry, another not tell.**

**Q: Will Jeb?**

**A: So many not tells.**

**Q: How is Fang able to learn the ancient bird language? Would you have to be part bird to be able to do that?**

**A: If people didn't realize, Fang hadn't heard the Ancient bird language until after he saw Max. Which means the reason why Fang hears it is because He and Max are soul mates and they each share one part of them selves to each other and in this story it is being able to hear and speak the ancient bird language. Sorry, if that sounds corny. And no Fang is fully Human. **

**Q: Is Fang going to start up a blog (if not now, then in the future?)**

**A: Maybe at the end.**

**Q: Does Aunt Vicki work for Itex? As in, is she going to turn out evil, or is she what she appears to be--an aunt?**

**A: Not tell (again)**

**Q: After this, will there be a sequel? (*growls* THERE. MUST. BE. A. SEQUEL.)**

**A: Oh yes, there is going to be a sequel. I repeat, THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Q: At some point, are Max and Angel going to finally be able to understand English, as if it were their first language?**

**A: Yes, but remember how long it took to be able to speak the English language. Starting from "mumma". Even though it will take them about half the many years you did, it is still a long time.**

**And Fuzzylogic if you are reading this, I just what to say that your theory was great. But wrong. Sorry.**

**I am still open for questions**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 11: Beauty and The Beast

Max POV

The way **Fang** held me was nice. Comfortable. I felt the warmth of his arms. My **eyes** drifted shut. I almost felt like sleeping…

Stop! Bad **Max** what happened to no loving **Fang** motto. This is wrong. I shouldn't be comfortable. I started to tense up at the wrong situation.

But somehow it felt right. It felt as if I should stay here. I mean this is what friends do right? Friends. That's what **Fang** and I are. Just friends.

The afternoon when **Fang** and **Nudge** were home was always magic, for some reason it felt extra special. Once **Nudge** and **Angel** were asleep in the tree house that **night**, **Fang** and I sat on the miniature porch and gazed up at the **stars**. We each had a can of Coke as **Fang** called it; it was some dark fuzzy thing that very tasty. I had already had 3 cans, **Fang** was on his second. A large bag of chips sat beside me.

**Fang** had his arms loosely over my shoulder holding the blanket that covered both of us. I had my head on his shoulder. **Fang** was reading me a story throw his mind as we both gazed into the sky. He called it "Beauty and the Beast". But that's what friends do right? Tell each other stories?

It was a beautiful story. About how the Beast was selfish and careless, but when he fell in love with a human girl he was suddenly caring and modest. The human girl fell in love with the beast, and when they kissed the curse lifted and the beast turned into a prince. They married and lived happily ever after.

It was strange. **Fang** pictured the prince to look a lot like him. But the girl, she wasn't pretty. **Fang** pictured her with brown hair and electric blue **eyes**. I thought there could have been prettier human girls to pick for the story.

**How did the beast fall in love with the girl?** I asked looking into **Fang**'s emerald **eyes** from his shoulder.

I noticed his cheeks turn a little red… no more like pink… He hesitated. And then answered.** I don't know. I think it might just be who she was.**

I frowned slightly. **What do you mean?**

**Well… He fell in love with her because of who she was. Though she may have been the prettiest girl he had ever seen, he loved her on the inside so it didn't matter what she looked like.**

**Fang** looked straight into my **eyes** when he said that. His beautiful **eyes** were pulsing something I couldn't make of. But what ever it was, it was true and pure. His smile was crocked and it took my breath away.

I gazed up at the sky again and pounded over what he said. So the beast fell in love with her because of what she was on the inside. Could that mean **Fang** might love…?

**Max**, that is enough. **Fang** is just a friend. Nothing more.

**Fang** continued to speak. **Once the beast knew that he loved the girl, he began to wish that the girl would fall for him. But he knew no one could ever love a beast like him.**

**Fang**'s smile disappeared and he looked at the **garden** below us. I sadness swept over him like a bird who found they laid a rotten egg.

I tried to make the conversation happier again. **But she fell in love with him didn't she. Or they wouldn't have lived happily ever after.**

**Fang** smiled again. I surprised myself when I realized how much I missed his smile when he didn't. His smile came right from the **heart**.

**True. She fell in love with him because of what was on the inside. It didn't matter to her that he looked like a monster. Even though he thought he wasn't worthy enough to have someone as beautiful as her to love him.**

I looked back at the sky again, the **stars** hung like **Christmas** lights (**Nudge** had shown me pictures of **Christmas lights**). **I don't think the girl you pictured was very beautiful.**

**Fang** laughed. A little louder than supposed to, and broke the laugh off when he realized. We both looked over our shoulder at **Nudge** and **Angel**. Both sound asleep. Thank bird.

**Fang** grinned at me. **Well I think she is the most beautiful person in the world.**

I frowned again. **Have you met her before?**

**Fang** laughed again. This time a little quieter. **Oh, yes I have met her.**

I felt my heart sink. Well I think it was my heart. I suddenly felt no light in this conversation. Something was dead about it. It was just the way **Fang** showed enthusiasm to this girl made… I don't know, made me feel down. It was… odd.

**Do you Love her?** I asked almost dryly.

**Fang** looked straight at me when he answered. **Yes, I think I do.**

I felt a whole appear in my chest. I looked away. Why did I have this… this jealously for this girl? It couldn't be because **Fang** loves her. I mean **Fang** and I are friends. Just friends.

I gazed back into **Fang**'s striking green **eyes** again. **Does she love you?**

**Fang**'s smile faded again. Bird. I miss that smile so much.

**I don't know. But I really hope so.** He said as he gazed at the **stars** again, deep in thought.

I leaned on his shoulder and closed my **eyes**. I felt his hand tightened around my shoulder. It felt nice. But this is what friends do.

**Well… I hope she falls in love with you. I want you to be happy.** I said tiredly. Even though **Fang** was in love with someone, I want him to be happy. All friends want friends to be happy.

**I am.** **Fang** replied. I started to get confused, but I mentally shrugged it off. I was too tired to go deeply into words.

I could remember listening to **Fang**'s breathing and the soft gentle **wind** swaying the leafs of the trees.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I felt was being lifted and placed down on something hard. I think it was the tree house floor but I couldn't be sure. I felt a blanket cover me and I smuggled to it welcomingly.

**Four** words. The last thing I hear that **night**. I wasn't sure if it was just a dream, but for some reason I desperately, desperately wanted them to be real.

**I love you Max.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxo**

**Tell me what you think. Please review. Lets make it to 100 reviews!**


	12. Past

**Hello Readers**

**Not as many questions today but i still have some.**

**Q: What's Bold again? Bird or English?**

_**A: I am getting confused myself. When i spell check the story at the end i will fix it up.**_

**Q:Why didn't Max realize it was her in Fang's story, doesn't she know what she looks like?**

_**A: No Max knows what she looks like, but she just hasn't come to her that she's the girl in the story.**_

** Hope that helps. I am really on a roll now with this story. I might be able to finish it soon and Get to work on the sequal.**

** Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 12: Past

Max POV

**Fang, where in birds name are we going?** I demanded.

Here we where. In the human **car**, **Fang** calls it. **Fang** is taking us to some place. We had packed a… what did **Nudge** say it was… oh yeh… picnic. **Angel** and **Nudge** sat in the back, while I sat in the front. **Fang** was driving.

I had the **window** rolled down and my **head** out side the **window**. It was like I was flying but I was on ground. Well I was in a human **car** that was on ground. The **wind** was whipping past me.

We were out in a deep **forest**. It was thick with **trees** that could hold many **nests**. Every now and then I head a word or two in the anciet bird language, but we were driving so fast I couldn't say anything.

**Fang** chuckled and shock his head. **Nudge** started to get frustrated.

"Look I really hate it when you two talk separately. I don't like being left out," **Nudge** muttered.

**Fang** told **Nudge**, about the secret bird language and how he could hear it, this morning. Ever since **Nudge** has hated it when we spoke together. She hated being left out of things like that.

I saw **Angel** touch **Nudge**s frown and touches her own forehead, making it frown. I giggle quietly.

**Fang** looked over his shoulder briefly to **Nudge**. **"Sorry, Nudge Max doesn't know much English so it's easier for her to speak the bird language."**

**Nudge** huffed.

**Fang** sighed. "If you want to know, she asked where are we going. Happy?"

**Nudge** looked out the **window**.

**Fang** sighed again.

I wound up and gazed out the window. I suddenly felt guilty. "Sorry… **Nudge**," I whispered.

I knew they heard me. Something warm held my **hand**. My head shot at it for a second then I looked into **Fang**'s **eyes** which met mine for a second before turning back to the road. I could feel his thumb rub gentle circles on the back of my **hand**.

I looked across the back seat to find **Nudge** biting her lip and her face shone red. Like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

But I don't get what she found funny about the situation.

"Here?" I asked **Fang** who turned the human **car** off.

**Fang** shock his head. "Not yet." **We are going to walk for a while**.

I nodded and opened the **car** door and gazed around at my surroundings.

We had stopped in a small clearing beside the road. Large **trees** surrounded us filled with hundreds of **birds** and other **animals.** The green **grass** under my shoes was soft and moist. The **sky** was a bright blue and small **clouds** dotted it here and there.

**Fang** pulled the picnic basket out of the boot. I helped **Nudge** and **Angel** out of the back seat. I put **Angel** on my hip and the three of us helped **Fang** with the picnic basket.

**Fang** locked the **car** and we walked down the small dirt pathway. The **trees** here weren't too close though occasionally I had to shift the branches. **Nudge** skipped down the path. **Angel** extended her **wings** and flapped them quickly. I throw her gently in the air giving a supported take off. **Angel** was quick with her **wings** and flew until she took over **Nudge**. They began to race each other.

I smiled at the two of them. It seemed like ages when **Angel** and I were stuck in those cages. Space. A necessity that most humans take for granted.

**What you thinking about?** **Fang** asked as he walked beside me.

**I don't know… just the space**. I said truthfully. But **Fang** was puzzled.

**What do you mean?**

**Well… compared to the place where humans hurt us, there is so much space here**. I said looking at the sky.

**Fang** said nothing. When I looked at him, he was just staring at me. **What?** I asked.

**What was it like in that place?**

I shuddered. **Horrible.**

**Show me.**

**You won't like it.**

**Please.**

I hesitated. Before I sent an image of **Angel** and I in separate cramped cages. Another when I was when they made cuts on my forearms and studied how quickly they healed. One where one of the guards kicks my cage making it tip and I hit my head making it bleed. How they put poisons in how and study the reaction of our body.

**Fang** winced at most of the images I sent. His **eyes** were switching from anger to sorrow so quickly that you might think he was feeling both.

I continued to walk. **Fang** looked at me seriously.

**That it human torture.**

I looked at him sadly. **No, that's the thing, it not human tortured. I'm not human Fang. I'm not animal either. I am a monster. A freak.**

**Fang** stopped me and forced me to look into his **eyes**. Those hypnotizing emerald orbs.

**Max, you are not a monster. You are every bit human as I am. Get that straight. So what you have wings. So what you can do things other humans can't. Every human is different. Some have brown hair, some have black hair. Just because you are the only human with wings doesn't make you a monster.**

I stared into his **eyes**. Now I could see many feelings. Hatred, anger, fear, sadness. And that unknown feeling that shone like a beacon from his **eyes**. **Ok**. I whispered.

**Fang** took my hand and brought me into a hug. That's what friends do. They what to make sure that each others ok.

**Fang** held me tightly. He whispered in my ear. **You are never going to go back there.**

I tightened my grip on his T-shirt, just enough that I wouldn't rip it. **Never.**

**Good.**

**Fang** and I held hands as walked a little further until we arrived at another clearing. But this one was different.

A waterfall was at the west of the clearing **(A/N about 200-300m above the ground)** the water fell into a large basin of water. It was a loud, but beautiful sound. Most of the water ran down a river and back through the forest. The basin and river were lined with moss covered rocks and water hungry plants. **Angel** and **Nudge** sat on the edge of the dark water basin and had there bare feet in the water.

**Here we are**. **Fang** said with a grin.

**xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxo**

**Please Review. More reviews the less time it will take to put up the next chapter. CHAPTER 13 HERE WE COME!!!!**


	13. You Love Me

**Dear Readers**

**This Chapter has taken me lituraly hours to get perfect. I took so long i'm sorry i couldn't post it up sooner.**

**One Question today.**

**Q: How old is Angel again?**

_**A: Angel is about 2 1/2, Nudge is 8, Max is 16 and Fang is 17. (Gazzy will be 5 and Iggy will be 11)**_

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox**

Angel Love

Chapter 13: You Love Me.

Max POV

"Bombs away," **Nudge** screamed as she jumped off a large **rock** into the **water**. **Angel** who was swimming in the **water** with her giggled and clapped her **hand**s.

**Fang** and I set up the picnic. Well it was a picnic for **7** people. I count for **3** and **Angel** counts for **2**.

I was sitting on one of the moss covered **rocks** and watching **Angel** and **Nudge** now. I didn't feel the need to go in right at this moment. We had all day.

I felt a **hand** touch my shoulder. I looked up to see **Fang** smiling.

**Come on I want to show you something.**

He helped me up the **rock**, watching that I didn't slip. We **walk**ed past the picnic and around towards the **waterfall**. I was a little anxious, but I trusted that **Fang** wouldn't take us too far away or for too long.

Some of the **rocks** were quite wet and slippery. Once I slipped, but **Fang**, who still happened to be holding my **hand**, helped me to my feet. We continued to **walk** until we were at the base of the **waterfall**.

The **water** was graceful as it fell. I looked as delicate as glass. Occasionally the **sun** light would catch it and I would see a spark of rainbow light.

**Fang** led me closer to the **water** fall, until it was only my height distance away. I suddenly tensed up when I thought of what could happen if I slipped and fell into the **waterfall**.

**Fang** noticed and turned to look at me. His emerald green **eyes** showed no fear. **Trust me, Max, you won't fall into the water.**

There was something about him that forced me to trust him. I felt a small sense of déjà creep over me as I thought about it. Oh yeh… back to the night I first met him.

**Fang** was stepping towards the **waterfall** leading me with him. Every time I tensed up, **Fang** was able to calm me down. Until **Fang** was at the edge of the falling **water**

He stepped into the **waterfall** until I could only see his **hand** holding mine. I couldn't see his body, just his **hand**. It continued to slowly lead me towards the **waterfall**, until my **hand** had disappeared with his.

I was slightly confused and scared, but I continued to **walk** forward. As my body reached the edge of the falling **water**, I closed my **eyes** and took a step.

At one point the **water** was on top of me and drenching me quickly. As stepped forward again and found that the rush of **water** was no longer there. I opened my **eyes** to meet the cave around me.

It was a high roofed cave, about **3** times the height of me, with walls wide. The floor was mostly moss and fungus. Slippery, very slippery. The cave wasn't very long in depth as large boulders blocked a possible second exit. My **eyes** lay on **Fang** who was grinning.

His hair stuck to his face framing it beautifully. His clothes were soaked and he was dripping with **water**.

**See I told you, you wouldn't fall.**

I was aiming to punch him lightly in the **arm**, but he dodged and I missed. Big mistake.

I slipped and in the progress knocked **Fang** over with me. We fell together and landed hardly on the soft moss covered ground. **Fang** landed on his back while I landed on my stomach.

**Oh bird. Are you ok Fang?** I said in shock.

**Fang** positioned himself on one elbow to face me. **I'm good**.

**Are you sure? Maybe…**

**Max, I am fine**. **Fang** reassured me.

I looked into his **eyes** to see the lie, but I saw one hundred percent truth.

I gazed at the ceiling. Most of the roof was wet and every now and then a drop of **water** would fall from the roof.

**How did you find this place? Well the waterfall in general.** I asked **Fang**.

At first **Fang** didn't answer. I looked at him and found that he was on his back also staring at the ceiling. He sighed. My father and mother were out bush **walk**ing. They came across this place. We used to come here for thanks giving every year.

I watched as images of **Fang**'s and **Nudge** parents flash before my **eyes**. **Nudge** looked so much like her mother, only she had her father's smile. While **Fang** had his Father's look, but his mother's green **eyes**. I watched as images of thanks giving flashed past my **eyes**. The sweet tune of them **laughing**, smiling. The seemed so happy. They seemed to be a wonderful family.

**What… What happened to them?** I asked uneasily.

**Fang** sighed again and closed his **eyes**. **I don't feel like talking about it right now.**

**Please tell me.**

For the first time since I had met **Fang**, I notice that he was crying. When he opened his **eyes**, I could see the small pools of salted **water** underneath them. He blinked and a small tear rolled down his cheek.

**I was just learning how to drive at the time. The four of us, Mum, dad, Nudge and I, were going to a party. Dad sat in the passenger seat assisting me, Mum sat behind Dad and Nudge sat behind me. The drive started out really happy.**

I watched him smirk slightly as he thought it. Again flashed of the drive appeared in my head. They were listening to some type of music. Smiles shined the night. But **Fang**'s smile faded as soon as it came.

**There was a screech and before I knew it a truck slammed into Dad's side of the car. I can't remember much but I remember seeing the world spinning and Nudge scream.**

I saw the image and heard the screech. A car horn went off somewhere and **Fang**'s image started to blur. I saw the world upside down. I heard a blood curdling scream.

**I woke up in hospital. Apparently I had been unconscious for over 1 week and Nudge was in a coma. I had several broken bones and millions of scars. Then it hit me. My parents were dead.**

I saw the hospital. It reminded me of the place humans gave me pain. I saw a white coat. Then **Fang** screaming in grief. I felt his fear of losing everything. I felt his pain. His pain that he had no one. The exact same feeling I had.

**I had no family left, except for Vicki. The doctor's were able to trace back my family history and they contacted her. She became my aunty.**

I saw Vicki **walk** through the room. I saw her talking to him, smiling. But **Fang** didn't say anything. He just stared and took it all in.

**It was a month until Nudge woke up. She basically ran into my arms. I was holding her so tight. Until she asked where mum and dad were. I walked out.**

I saw **Nudge**s scared face. Her tears as **Fang** **walk**ed out on her. **Fang** in so much grief and pain to care.

**It was my fault. Everything was my fault. I killed them. I killed Nudge's smile. Her happiness. I killed my own happiness. My whole family was dead. Whether physical or mental.**

**Fang** closed his **eyes** again.

**We moved to Vicki's house. Most of the time Vicki would be working. Nudge went to primary school and would come home crying every day. I went to high school and I hid my sorrow. No-one knew who I really was. I told no-one my family. Day's would go by and Nudge and I wouldn't talk to each other. Our family was torn apart. I lost all hope in love.**

**Fang** turned to look at me and even though he was crying I could see the w**arm**th in his smile. It was soft. His **eyes** were bursting with this unknown feeling. Yet, suddenly the feeling has come to me now. It suddenly clicked. His **eyes** were blinded with Love.

**And then you came. You became Nudge's best friend. She's smiling again. She is as happy as she was when mum and dad were alive. You healed her…**

**Fang** dragged the last word off. He was still looking in my **eyes** as if he could suddenly see something he hadn't before. I looked down away from his hypnotizing gaze.

**You healed me too.**

My **eyes** snapped up to him again, quicker than most humans. **Fang**'s **eyes** were comforting. Soft. Hypnotizing. They made me smile. Physically and mentally.

I didn't even realize I was leaning forward. I must have been going a millimeter a second. I continued to stare into **Fang**'s **eyes**. They were doing something to me. Something. I couldn't quite work it out, but all I knew was that I was being pulled to **Fang** like a run away magnet.

My **eyes** became tired and I was fighting to keep them open. I was so close to him now that I could feel his smooth breath on my face. It was w**arm** and smelt divine. I closed my **eyes** and breathed in the sent.

What was I doing? What was **Fang** doing to me? Why am I feeling as if this is right?

Because it is right. This is meant to happen. My mind flashed to my memories of **Fang**. His memorizing **laugh**ter. His captivating Emerald **eyes**. The way he stares at me. His way of caring for me. The way he holds my **hand**. And his smile… that beautiful smile that comes from the heart.

I had come to a conclusion. One that I should have figured out the moment I met him.

I Love **Fang**.

Our noses brushed, and I mentally felt his lips before I did physically. They were soft and gentle, just like his **eyes**. I moved my lips gently on his. I felt him smile slightly on my lips.

I felt his **hand** reach up and weave through my wet hair. I couldn't help but mimic him. His wet hair was soft as silk.

But I pulled away.

I sat up and crossed my **legs** away from him. I heard him sigh in a sad way, a way that made me feel guilty.

But I knew this was wrong. I couldn't have **Fang**. He already had someone.

**Fang, you already Love someone. **I said to him sadly.

**What?** He said. I turned to look at him from my seating position. He was clearly puzzled.

I frowned. **You told me you love the girl in the story last night.**

His face was still puzzled for a second, before he burst out **laughing**.

I was cross. **Fang, this isn't a laughing matter.**

**Fang** just shock his head and ignored my comment. **Is that what you are worried about? Come here.**

He stood up and held out his **hand** towards me. I hesitantly took it and he helped me up. He **walk**ed me towards a small still pool of **water**. He knelt down beside it and I knelt down beside him. I looked at him question. He just held his **hand** out, urging me to look in the **water**.

I looked.

There was the **girl**. The one **Fang** put in the story. The one with the Electric blue **eyes**. The one with the long curly brown hair. She stared back at me as I gazed into the **water**.

**Is that… am I the girl in the story?**

**Yes.**

I snapped my head up to look at **Fang**. He was smiling. The soft and gentle way he normally does. My mind flashed back to last night.

**You think I am beautiful?**

**Fang** smiled. **Yes.**

I paused when I suddenly realized it. My heart swelled and swam in my chest. **Laughing**, smiling full of happiness.

**You love me.**

I wasn't a question. It was a statement.

**Yes.**

I couldn't even stop myself as I jumped at **Fang**. I heard him **laugh** as I hugged him tightly. Holding him as close as I could. He lifted my face up to his and held it between his **hand**s.

**Does that mean you love me too?**

I grinned and put my lips on his. He chuckled and easily kissed me back. I weaved my **hand**s through his hair again. His soft wet hair. I felt his **hand**s comb through my hair.

**More than you ever know.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxo**

**Come on review on the best chapter of the story. The more reviews the quicker the next chapter.**


	14. Police

**Hey Readers.**

**We reached 17 Reviews on the Last chapter. Congrats Guys! But unfortuantly after this chapter it starts to go on the down hill. But don't worry, i can't let this fantastic story have a sad ending. in fact i have already planned the ending and i promise you will love it.**

**Questions**

**Q: Is Angel Max's Daughter?**

**_A: No. Angel isn't even Max's sister. Max just cares for angel as if she was her daugther. I should have said something about this earlier sorry. And i want to apoligise to dallascoeboysncountrymusicfan for not putting this question up in the last Chapter. Sorry!_**

**Q: Are You going to make a Squeal?**

**_A: If you had read the previous questions you would have known that yes i am going to make a sequal. I think i know what it's going to be about, but i am not sure what you'll think. COULD I PLEASE HAVE SOME SUGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!! IT WOULD HELP!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Any how. Enjoy**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxxooxoxooxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 14: Police

Fang POV

We ate Lunch at noon. Max and Angel ate until they were no longer hungry, while Nudge and I ate the rest. Max and I swam in the water after lunch. Max was a good swimmer even though she had never swum in her life. She would dive really deep and hold her breath longer than the average human.

We left at 3. We were all wet and my car seats were soaked even though we put towels on them.

But the rest of the day didn't matter.

Max loved me. That's all that mattered.

Nudge was in hysterics when we came back. She started to talk about Max being her sister and how she was a lot better than "the witch". Off course Max had no idea what she was talking about, and I don't think she cared either.

Angel started to call me daddy trough my head, which I found interesting. She would say things like, "daddy, more bread please" or "Daddy, again". Max was just as surprised as I was when she first said it, but I decided I would be as much of a father to Angel as I am to Nudge.

Now we were driving home. Max hand didn't let go of mine. Nudge was talking about weddings and her speech as the maid of honor. Angel was playing with the Barbies that Nudge had brought. I was driving the car and occasionally looking over at Max. I kept thinking that this can't be real. I kept thinking that Max couldn't possibly love me, yet there she was holding me hand.

Max fell asleep eventually. Every time I tried take my hand away from hers, she would grip tighter. Until her hand was almost crushing my bones. After I didn't move it for a while her strength would slacken and the bone crushing grip would soften.

Angel and Nudge fell asleep soon after. I had to admit, I was fairly tired. It had been a big day for all of us. Mentally and physically. But nothing could ever make this day bad.

I turned into our street. My heart froze in horror.

Except this.

I first saw the police car. It sat there hauntingly in front of my house. Waiting patiently to strike.

I then saw Aunty Vicki's car. I banged my head on the steering wheel. She had to come home early today. She just had too.

"Nudge, wake up".

I heard a mumble and a stir.

"NUDGE!"

"What?!" I heard Nudge say tiredly. She seemed to have noticed the police as I heard her say, "Oh no."

"To late to get Angel and Max out," I whispered as Vicki was standing on the front porch and a policeman was standing behind her. I couldn't see her face but I knew she would have to would be full of fear, worry and relief. Oh, did I mention anger. Yeh a lot of that.

I shook Max gently awake. She woke almost instantly unlike Nudge. She saw the police. **Who are they?**

**The woman is Vicki who looks after us. The man are policeman.**

I parked the car out the front of the house. **You are going to have to come with us**. "Nudge you carry Angel."

I switched of the engine and climbed out of the car. I winced slightly as Vicki and the policeman stormed down the front steps and towards me.

"Where have you been?" Vicki shouted at me. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Nudge, holding Angel, began to climb out.

"Well, we went to the…" but I was cut off when the policemen walked beside Vicki.

The guy was about half a foot taller than me. He had shortly cropped hair and his skin was tanned. But there was something about his eyes. They were deep and dark as if the darkness was hiding an evil secret.

"So you must be Ryan," his voice was low and mysterious. His dark eyes narrowed on Nudge. "And you must be Juliet." He turned back to me. "Who are the others?"

I felt Max brush her arm against mine as she stepped beside me. "This is my friend Maddy and her sister Annabel." I said pointing to Max and Angel.

I prayed that the policeman wouldn't ask any questions I saw the policeman's evil eyes narrow on Max. I could almost feel Max tense up protectively beside me. I held her hand behind my back, but she didn't calm down.

But we were lucky. Vicki stormed in front of the policeman before he could get a word out. "All of you, inside the house NOW!"

I held Max's hand and began to brisk walk inside. Nudge walked beside me with Angel shrinking in her arms. There was something creepy about the policeman. Something evil.

Just as we were inside the house, we turned around. The policeman walked up to the door with Vicki. Vicki turned around. "I am truly sorry sir. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

I black haired policeman shock his head. "No that's fine. I am glad your children are safe."

He turned around to walk away, but stopped. He turned around and looked directly passed me.

He looked at Max.

"How silly of me. Let me introduce myself. My names Ari," He smirked as he said it and held out a hand directly to Max. He held out his left hand, which I found odd. Don't you normally shake hands with you right? And why only to Max?

**What do I do?** Max asked me nervously.

**Shake his hand. Use the opposite hand to him.** I said.

Max stepped in front of me slowly. I saw a glimpse of something black on Max's wrist. I quickly realized it was only her tattoo. Wait a minute; the Tattoo was on her left hand!

But I was too late. The Ari guy had graved Max's wrist and twisted it over, exposing the tattoo. He took one glance at it before looking up at us.

He grinned and showed his perfect rows of canine teeth.

"Well, if it isn't the run away birds."

Chaos began from there.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

**Ok. Please Review. We have to bet 17!!!**


	15. Why?

**Hello People,**

**I would Just like to say that i have compleatly finsihed the rest of the book. And yes i plan to torchore you by posting them one at a time. Sorry.**

**I will be starting on the sequal soon. But i need ideas. Massive help if i could have some ideas. I have one, but you guys might find it bad because there are a lot of Max Ride fan fics that have it. PLEASE CAN I HAVE SOME SUPPORT ON THE SQUEAL, IDEAS PLEASE.**

**Questions**

**Q:Does it count as your 17 reviews if I review 17 times?**

_**A: No FuzzyLogic, no that doesn't count.**_

**Also a update on how thea stats for this story are working out. 159 Reveiws (20 on the last Chap, WELL DONE GUYS), 5942 hits (WOW!!!), 2 C2's, 44 Favourites and 55 Alerts.**

**I say a aim would be to get the the hits to the 6000's. It can't be too hard.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 15: Why?

Max POV

I **scream**ed. A half **bird** cry, half **human** **scream**.

I yanked my **hand** from his. Eraser. That's what he was. Dog people. Canine white coats. Evil, Evil, Evil.

**FANG RUN NOW!** I **scream**. I **punch** **Ari** in the **face**. But he was ready and dodged easily and **punched** me in the stomach.

I realized that he was blocking my escape, everyone's escape. He was blocking my only advantage to him. The sky.

I jumped. I put both my feet on his shoulders and used my weight to push him to the ground. He didn't expect it and fell easily. I **kicked** him, between his **leg**s, hard. He slid across the verandah and fell into the **garden**.

I whipped my **head** around to the others. **Fang** was standing protectively in front of stunned **Nudge** and terrified **Angel**. **Aunty Vicki** was dumbstruck.

**FANG GO NOW!** I **shouted**.

**What about you?** **Fang** asked quickly.

**I'll be fine. GO!** I said.

**Fang** graved **Nudge**s and **Aunty Vicki**'s **hand** and ran out the door. I stepped out of the door. Spread my **wings** and jumped of the verandah.

I beat my **wings** twice and I was higher than the **house**. I circled **Fang** and the others as they rushed into the **car**. **Ari** was rolling out of the **garden**, clearly in some **pain**. But I knew Erasers, like **Angel** and I, heal very quickly. **Pain** also fades quickly too.

I dived down on **Ari**, I had to give **Fang** some extra time. I picked him up out of the **garden** which surprised him. Once I was higher than the **house**, I dropped him again. He lay there on the ground. That might give us a minute or two extra.

But as I began to fly off, a large **hand** clasped around my ankle. I looked down at **Ari** grinning madly. He through me over and I smashed to the ground.

**Pain** struck my **face** and shoulder. I groaned in **pain**. I felt **Ari**'s had let go of my ankle. I tried to stand up, but failed miserably. I heard **Ari** laugh.

"**500 thousand dollars. That's how much they will give to the person who captures you. 300 thousand for tweety bird. And I think extras might get me to 1 million,"** **Ari** said smiling.

I wasn't knowledgeable to know all the words, but I knew enough to understand what he was saying.

Rage filled me quickly. I flapped my **wings** and landed on my feet. I whirled around and landed in a crouch facing **Ari**, who was smiling.

"**You not take my Family,"** I growled furiously. My **hand**s coiled in to fists.

**Ari** blinked. Obviously surprised that I was able to speak the **human** language but he recovered quickly.

"**Did you boyfriend teach you that? Hmm… I know. I let them experiment on him. Would you like that Birdie. Do you want you boyfriend to be like you? Do you want him to be birdie too?"**

I lunged at him, unable to control myself. **Ari** was ready and dodged pass me Quickly. I dived into a roll and stood up on my feet again. I spun myself around at him and glared.

I jumped at him again. This time he didn't dodge quick enough and my fist collided with his jaw. I dived into a roll before standing up and facing **Ari** again.

**Ari** glared at me, his **eyes** burning with evil and fury. His **hand** dropped from his jaw as he bent into a crouch. The hair on his **arms** began to thicken. The changes in his **face** morphed quickly, his **nose** turning more dog like. But he lunged at me even though he wasn't fully formed.

I jumped and **kicked** him with my powerful **leg**s. But he was ready and graved one of them before I could land. He twisted his **arm** so I spun in the air and landed on my back. I groaned in **pain**. **Ari** bent lower in my **ear**.

"**You have no family Max, you are alone."**

I **kicked** him in the stomach. He flew over my **head** and landed on his back. I jumped to my feet.

"**I have Family. I love my Family. You have no Family. You love no-one,"** I snarled at him, proud of my wise words.

I **kick** him hard on his side. Rage burst through my **kick**. **Ari** flew towards the **house**. He hit the wall, making a slight dint.

But I didn't have time to observe **Ari**'s damage. I spread my **wings** and jumped into the sky. After Two flaps up I raced through the sky towards **Fang**'s **car**

**Fang** speeding down a road. I easily few above them. Speed wasn't a problem for me.

**Open the sun roof and let me in.** I said.

I watched as the sun roof of the **car** was pulled back. I flew lower to the **car** and hover above the sun roof. I tucked my **wings** in fell into the **car**.

There was a high pitched **scream** and **Fang** yelling, **"NUDGE!"**

I shifted into the seat and put my seat belt on. I turned to look at **Aunty Vicki** **screaming** at me, **Nudge** trying to calm her down and **Angel** sitting in the corner of the **car**, shivering.

I looked back at **Fang**. He looked at me. I saw his **eyes** widen in horror.

**Jesus Max, what did he do to you?**

I looked at myself. There was lots of **blood**. It had soaked into my shirt. I could feel my shirt sticking to me.

**We fought.** I said.

**Fang** **eyes** were still full of worry and horror.

**Fang, I'm fine.**

**No your not.**

**There are more important things that my injuries at this moment. I heal heaps quicker than normal** **humans. Once we get there you can look at my injuries.**

**Fang**'s horror covered **face** suddenly became very determined. **Nudge** had finally stopped **Aunty Vicki** from **screaming**.

**Where do you think we should go?** I asked **Fang**.

**Fang**'s determined **face** didn't look at me as he turned left. **Where going to the waterfall.**

I looked back at **Angel**. I saw tears in her **eyes**. I reached over and held **Angel**'s **hand**.

**We are going to get through this. Ok?** I said to her strongly. She needed me. She needed me to be strong for her.

I heard her little whisper. **Ok.**

**Fang** looked behind him. **We've got company.**

I looked behind me. I saw an eraser standing up, the top half of his body showing of the sun roof of the police **car**. I could easily he was pointing some kind of black thing at the **car**.

**Fang** graved my **head** and shoved it down. **"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"**

There was a series of gun shots at the **car**. It sounded like a **car** just starting up **(A/N it's a machine gun)**. **Fang**, who was bent low over the wheel, quickly swerved the **car** and sped down the next street. His **hand** was still holding my **head** down. The shooting stopped.

I looked behind me to see if every one was ok. They were all bent low. **Nudge** and **Angel** were holding tightly onto **Aunty Vicki** who must have just realized the seriousness of this situation. She had almost an identical determined **face** on as **Fang**.

**Fang** span the wheel to the right and we turned down another street. The gun fired again. I heard a smash and a **scream**. I turned around and found the back window had been smashed. **Nudge**, Vicki and **Angel** had there **head**s in the **head**s, try to shield themselves from the flying **glass**.

**Nudge** was going to look up. I reached over and kept her **head** down. **"DOWN!"** I **scream**ed.

Bullets belted onto the **car**. I heard **Angel** **scream**. When I looked over I saw **pain** through her **eyes**. There was **blood** on her **hand**s. She had been hit.

"**Angel,"** I whispered in horror. No. Any one but **Angel**. I had to help her.

I risked it and reached across to the back. I undid **Angel**'s seat belt and pick her up. She fell limp in my **arms** as I placed her on my lap.

**Fang** turned down another road. He was switching from a**head** of the **car** to **Angel**. **Oh god, what happened?**

**She's been shot**, I said simply as I examined her **hand**.

**Fang** swore at least a dozen times. He swerved right again and down another road.

I quickly realized that **Angel** wasn't hit on the **hand**. She was hit just below the shoulder. **Blood** was oozing out rapidly and I knew that fast healing won't help. I realized that the bullet should have gone all the way through her small **arm**. The bullet must have slowed down when it went through the **car**.

**Fang, help me here**. I said scared. I was scared for us. Scared for **Angel**. Scared of everything.

**Fang** took his T-shirt off. He passed it to me. **Wrap it around her arm tightly. It will stop the bleeding.**

I did as I was told. I made sure the T-shirt was tightly around her **arm**. **Blood** was every where. I had it covering me. Mixing with my own **blood**. I held **Angel** close to me. Please don't die, I whispered to her, Please, Please.

**Fang** reached over and held my **head** down again. Bullets pelted on the **car**.

**Fang** rapidly turned the **car** down another street. To my right, I saw another police **car** join the first. This couldn't be good. There calling for back up.

Another round of shots was fired at the **car**. **Fang** shoved my **head** down again. He turned another street.

Big mistake.

There was a sudden explosion on one side of the **car**. The world was turned upside down. I held **Angel** tightly preventing her from **falling**. My vision blurred and I felt like I was going to pass out. Something hit me on my **leg**.

Finally everything because still. The **world** was on an upside down slant. I heard a moan in **pain**. I looked across to the sound.

**Fang** laid there on the roof of the **car**. I could see **blood** on his **head** and his **arm** was crocked. I suddenly felt the urge to vomit. **No. No, No, No, NO!** **Fang** can't die. Please **no**.

I felt myself drift from consensuses. I fought against it.

The last thing I hear was a dozen **foot steps** race towards me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**REVIEW PLEASE. and i need Squeal Support. ANY IDEAS???????**


	16. Am I Dead?

**Hey all,**

**I am extreamly disapointed because i only got 16 reviews and not above 20. Just kiding. I really don't care if you review, but i really like the comments you guys have said. They give me warm Fuzzy's.**

**Any way, i would like to thank the people who sent in ideas on the sequel. No-one has guess what i am thinking of doing yet. I am still debating on whether to do it or not. I am scared that you guys won't like it.**

**Any how, Question Time. (WOW Blissful-x-Optimism, great questions)**

**Q: Fang laid on the roof of the car?...Does that mean the car flipped over?**

**A: Yes the car did flip over if any one didn't get that.**

**Q: Does Aunt Vicki have ANY idea what's going on? I mean, she obviously gets the whole, "Bad-guys-want-to-kill-these-two-random-strangers-who-apparently-Fang-and-Nudge-know" but, does she know ANYTHING?**

**A: Sorry this ones a not tell. I would spoil the might-be sequel.**

**Q: Are Fang's parents really dead? Are they going to come back, alive, or something?**

**A: Yes. As sad as it is, Fang and Nudge's parents are dead and Fang blames himself for it.**

**Q: Wait, I understand that Fang can understand the bird language...but, would it be possible for Nudge to learn it--or can she not learn it, since she's not any bird kid's soul mate, or anything.**

**A: I can't say too much on this one. But i will give you a clue, If Fang and Nudge had never met Max and Angel (or Iggy and Gazzy in the future) they would never be able to hear the secret bird language. I will say no more.**

**Q: I get the general idea of how the bird language works, now...I mean, if you say, "Cookies have chocolate in them", I get how it would work out...but, if Fang says to Max, "How are you?" how would he send the message to her? Or, "We've got company." How would he specifically say that? You can't really picture the word "How" or "Are"...Sorry if I'm annoying.**

**A: Hmmm... you make this difficlate for me to express. "We've got company" would be said as what Max had just seen. She saw the picture of the car chasing them and sent it to Max. But i am not quite sure how you say "How are you?" Give me some time to think about that one.**

**Q: When Max and Fang speak the bird language, can anyone else hear it? Remember how Fang said that (this is before he learned the language) he heard voices that sounded like Max and Angel in his head, but he couldn't decipher what they were saying? Does the same go for Aunt Vicki and Nudge?**

**A: Both Aunty Vicki and Nudge can't hear the language. Fang can only here the language because his soul mate was born part bird. That is important infomation, KEEP IT IN MIND FOR THE END OF THIS BOOK AND THE BEGINING OF THE NEXT BOOK.**

**Any way, i am still up for Sequel ideas.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 16: Am I dead?

Fang POV

The first thing I felt was that I was leaning against something soft. But I realized a minute later I wasn't leaning against it, I was laying on it. Wait, my bed isn't this soft.

I heard voices next. Male voices. They were in a low pitch and speaking quietly to each other.

That's when the pain came. It ran up my body faster than light. It hit me when I didn't expect it. I wanted to cry out. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die.

Wait, why am I feeling this pain? Why am I here? WHATS GOING ON?

That's when it came back to me. Max saying she loved me. The police car in front of the house. The policeman with the evil look in his eye. Max's tattoo. Running into the car. Shooting. Max jumping through the roof of the car. Screaming. Angel hurt. The explosion. The world turning upside down.

Where was Nudge and Aunty Vicki? And Angel was she ok? And… Max? Where was she? I was feeling this hole of grief appear in me. Max wasn't here. I wanted her here

But where was I? This bed was too soft to be mine. And those men? I didn't know those voices.

My head began to throb. I groaned and sifted my head on the soft pillow. I heard the voices turn quicker and more frantic like they were excited. This time I was able to make out there words.

"…awake. We should give it to him now," said the first voice.

The second voice was deeper and harsher. "No. Wait until he is completely healed. And even if he is away, he can't stay awake to much longer. His body won't allow it…"

I felt myself drift again. Wait no; I wanted to say, Where's Max and Nudge?

But my mouth didn't even open to make the words. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I woke up, I was able to open my eyes. I couldn't see much as the vision was blurry and everything seemed too bright.

The men had disapearedI was on a bed. It was white everything. Pillow was white, sheet was white, only the woolen cover was another color, cream.

The room was only 10m x 5m and sure enough it was painted white. Basic lights hung from the ceiling. To my right was the only window (it was dark outside), which reminded me of a small toilet window. And to my left there was a white curtain and a small beside table with a number of tinted bottles with labels on them. There was also a machine I didn't know the name of and a small screen that showed my heart rate. I was defiantly in a hospital of some kind.

Then there was Nudge.

She was sleeping beside me, but her face was full of sadness and worry. She was dressed in a plain pair of jeans and pale pink t-shirt. I knew those clothes weren't hers, Nudge wouldn't wear something like that. Her hair was matted and tatty, not like Nudge either.

I lifted my hand. It was painful at first and I had to put it down. But the second time I succeeded in putting my hand on Nudge's head gently. With my thumb I rubbed her frown. It disappeared quickly.

Nudge didn't look too good. Her left hand was in a white cast and busies covered her face. On her right wrist, there was a thin white scar.

Nudge stirred. I could see she was awake.

I decided I would say something. "H…Hey Nudge," I croaked.

I didn't realize my mouth was so dry and I could feel my lips cracking. It hurt as air passed through my vocal cords.

Nudge's head snapped to mine. I could see her eyes were full of disbelief, shock, thankfulness, happiness. I smiled.

Nudge hugged me. It was only lightly but for some reason it made incredible pain on my ribs. I could resist a groan in pain.

Nudge sat up on the bed and let go of me quickly. "Ryan, OH MY GOD. Your awake. I can't believe this. They told me that you wouldn't wake up for at least a day or two. I have been soooooo worried. I didn't believe them. They kept making pointless tests and I told them to go away. I didn't want them hurting you. One night I spotted them making weird tests on you. I shouted at them and punched one of them in the face. It was fun."

I laughed a little but then my ribs hurt and I was soon crying. Nudge got a tissue from the tissue box on the bed side table and whipped my tears away. I knew that was the most Nudge had talked in a long time. Even I missed it.

Nudge continued. "I've got dinner that I didn't eat. I thought that I moved from you they would take you to another room. I would hate that. Hang on, I'll just get it."

Nudge hopped of the bed and ran behind the white curtain. I don't think she realized that I wasn't going any where. I just sighed mentally. Typical Nudge.

Nudge came back with a tray of food. It was just soup (Potato I think), two bread rolls, a chocolate cookie and a glass of water. I had never thought that they would serve this type of food at a hospital. But maybe as Nudge had said, they were trying to bribe her into getting away from me.

Nudge spoon fed me the soup and she ate the roll and the cookie. She was having a fun time spoon feeding me. She would do airplane with the spoon and I would roll my eye sat her. She seemed incredibly happy. I was glad.

"How… how you going," I said eyeing the cast.

Nudge followed my gaze and lifted up her cast. "I was lucky. Just a broken arm, a large cut on my other arm and minor concustion." She pointed to her white scar. "You got copped. To broken bits in one arm, two fractured ribs, your legs, amazingly, weren't damaged except for a deep cut that tore some of your calf mussel, ummm… oh yeh brain damage. But you already had that before hand."

I rolled my eyes at her again.

Nudge continued. "Yeh, heaps of bruises and a pretty nasty one on you hip. Some cuts here and there. But other then that your fine."

Nudge was alright. I felt as if I had just had ten kilo's taken off me. I felt better, but not great. There was still weight on my shoulders.

"Where's Max, Angel… and Aunty Vicki," I whispered. It was the best I could do.

Nudge's face turned back to scared, hurt… painful. I was suddenly scared of myself. Scared of what had happened to them. Scared that everything in my life could mean nothing if Max has gone.

Nudge opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. She then looked away from me as she whispered, "Aunty Vicki's dead. They shot her just before the car rolled."

Fury, grief, sadness, anger, fear, hurt. I had never felt so many feelings at once. Nudge burst into tears and curled up on my side. I gently placed an arm around her and let her cry. I was staring at the wall, but I wasn't looking at it. I realized why Nudge was so worried about me and why she was so happy when I was awake. I was the only family she had left. She wouldn't be Nudge anymore without me.

I let her cry. I could tell she had been trying to hold back her tears for a while. I just gentle brushed her hair with my thumb. I knew I had to care for Nudge now.

"Max and Angel," I asked eagerly. Nudge sat up. Her face was worried.

"There… there alive. I know Angel is awake. Max was still unconscious," she whispered.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes. They were safe. Thank god. But I was quick to realize that Nudge didn't answer my question.

"Nudge, where are they?" I asked.

Nudge just shock her head. Another tear rolled down her eye.

"Nudge?" I croaked. I was beginning to really worry now. What was wrong? Were they going to die?

Nudge looked up at me. Her voice was so quiet that I almost didn't hear it. "Ryan… I hate them. Those scientists are treating Max and Angel like animals. They're in cages again, Ryan."

I felt as if I was alight with fury. Max and Angel were back in cages?! I winced as Max's cage memory flashed through my head. What kind of hospital is this?

Nudge looked at me in disbelieve. "You don't get it do you?"

I looked at her. "Get what?"

Nudge's face became scared again. "Ryan, where not in a hospital. I don't even think we are in New York."

My eyes widened at the sudden realization. All those images Max had given me. The injections. The guards. The cages. The cramped spaces.

I knew where we were and Nudge was the one who confirmed.

"Where in a giant laboratory. A secret laboratory. It's called Itex. And… this was where Max and Angel were created."

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxo**

**Oh no, what's going to happen? I know. But I'm not telling you. REVEIW!!!!!!**


	17. His Gone

**Hello People,**

**We are back to Max's POV again. Don't kill me please if you are depressed. I promise you will love the ending as much as i do. Get ready for big action ending.**

**Any way, we had a few questions after the last chapter.**

**Q: Did the scientist just tell Nudge her Aunt was killed or is her Aunt secretly alive and a traitor?**

_**A: I have answered this before, but can say it again. This is one of those Questions that would give away everything.**_

**Q: Did the scientist give that stuff they were talking about earlier to Fang when he blacked out again, and was it stuff to make him grow wings?**

_**A: Another not tell.**_

**Q: How many chapters are left?**

_**A: 11 chapters left + an epilogue. (I love the epilogue, I hope you'll love it too)**_

**Q: I have this weird feeling that Aunt Vicky was/is evil. was/is she? I bet she was!**

_**A: Not tell question.**_

**Q: Is nudge going 2 eventually learn the bird language because her soul mate is part bird or something(*cough* NIGGY! *cough*)?**

_**A: Not tell. But it is important to know that If Fang and Nudge get wings they will not be able to speak the Ancient Bird language. You have to either be born part bird or have a soul mate that's part bird.**_

**Q: Do erasers have like a secret dog/wolf language or r they just stuck with human language?**

_**A: No they don't, but I had never thought of that. Hmmm…**_

**Q: When Gazzy and Iggy r finally in the story, r they still going 2 b bird kids, or will they b human? ooh u could make them scientist that turn good like jeb in the book(possibly?) and help the other escape! that would b awesome!**

_**A: Yes Gazzy and Iggy are born part Bird. and they come in on chapter 20.**_

**Q: Gazzy and Iggy r still going 2 b pyro freaks, right? that's what makes them so muck more fun!**

_**A: If pyro freaks means that they are going to like to blow up things, then yes. In fact Fang introduces it to them, much to Max's disgust. Lol.**_

** Enjoy the Chapter and i am loving some of the reviews your sending. A special thanks to Somebodyyoudon'tknowprobably, FuzzyLogic and 11TwilightCrazy. They gave the most heart warming reviews. Who can do better?**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 17: His Gone

Max POV

I first smelt my surroundings. Stuffy air, dusty cement.

I felt w**arm**th on my **stomach**. It was small, but comforting. Not like what I was lying on. It was hard.

It came to me. So quick. Like a sudden rush off **wind**. Except I don't think it hurt as much as **wind**. No this hurt much more. Mental hurt.

I was back. At the place where **human**s gave me **pain**.

My **eyes** shot open. I scanned my **cage**. It was larger than last time (2m in depth, 5m across and 1m high). It was dark, the lights weren't on. But that doesn't stop me. My **eye** sight is well above the best **human**. I can see in the dark.

**Pain** came to me fast. I winced and groaned as I traveled through my **body**. **Pain**. So much **pain**. It ran through my **body** faster than lightning.

My **eyes** spotted sleeping **Angel** in my **chest**. I smirked and brushed her **hair** with my **hand**. Her curls were knotty and greasy. It hurt to move my **hand**, but I fought against it. I was used to more **pain** than this.

**Max?** I heard her whisper tiredly.

**Behind you sweet heart.** I said to her. She moved in my **arms** so that she was facing me. We were all quiet.

**Have you seen Fang? Or Nudge? Are they ok?** I asked **Angel** urgently.

**Angel's** **eyes** turned sad. **I don't know Max.**

**You haven't seen them?**

I could see tears whelming in her **eyes**. She didn't have to say anything, because I knew the answer.

I felt **pain** wash over me like water. I was suddenly hurting everywhere. I couldn't quite work out why. I felt myself being weighed down, by **hands**.

I knew I had to **face** the truth sooner or later. **Fang** and **Nudge** were gone. I would never see them again. Alive or not. Those **human**s who give me **pain** won't let me.

I **cried**. **Angel** **cried** with me. She was saying things like, I want **daddy**. But half the time I didn't **hear** her. I was in so much **pain**. A different **pain** to what was in my **legs** and **arms**. This one hurt my **heart**.

I wanted **Fang**. I wanted him to hold me. Tell me that everything was ok. That nothing was going to hurt me.

I wanted to screamed. For everything. I hated my **life**. I hated the people in my **life**. I hated they way they tr**eat** me in my **life**. I hated everything in my **life**. I hated me. For being who I am.

Nothing in my **life** mattered to me any more. Now that the things that mattered was gone.

"**Eat, you stupid thing!"** The guard shouted at me.

I stared blankly at him. From the seat I sat on. At the table. There was a bowl of **porridge** in front of me. I wasn't hungry. I didn't feel like **eating**. I wanted to die. That's all I really wanted to do.

The guard grabbed my **neck** and forced my head at the bowl of **porridge**. I felt myself chocking.

The guard pointed to the **porridge**. **"Eat the food. Eat it or I'll…"**

"**That's enough."**

The guard hesitated, and then let my **neck** go. I gasped for br**eat**h putting my **hand** on my sore **neck**.

"**I'll take it from here," **the voice said kindly.

The guard grumbled and left the room. It was just me and the stranger. I looked up at him blankly. He was wherein casual clothes. They type of clothes **Fang** would have worn. My **heart** cringed painfully. I looked back at the **porridge**.

I **heard** the man sigh and sit on the seat opposite me. He said nothing. When I looked up at him I saw he had a **chocolate bar** in front of him. My **stomach** grumbled at the sight of it. It was tempting.

But then I remember **Fang** giving me chocolate once. He had smiled as I scoffed it down. My **heart** cringed again. This time I physically cringed. I looked back at the boring **porridge** again.

The man spoke. **"Maximum…"**

"**Max,"** I said cutting the man off. I looked up at him hauntingly. His **face** was in full shock. **"I… name… Max."**

I looked back at my **porridge**. The man said nothing for a minute. I **hear**d his **mouth** open and close a couple of times.

He spoke. **"Off course, sorry Max…"**

I interrupted him again. **"Where… Fang?"**

He looked at me confused. **"Fang?"**

"**Yes".**

"**I… I don't know a Fang."**

"**Nudge?" **I asked again.

The man looked sorry. **"I'm sorry Max."**

I looked back at my **porridge**. It looked cold. Like my **heart**. Cold. Empty.

"**My name is Jeb, Max. I have come here to ask you to eat something."**

I didn't understand him. I didn't want to. I wanted **Fang**. I wanted **Fang** more than freedom. I wanted **Fang** far more than I wanted **porridge**.

"**Max, please eat."**

I sighed. **Eat**. I knew that word. He wanted me to **eat** something. He was just saying it nicer than the guard.

I **eye**d the **chocolate bar**. In a flash I snatched it and put in my lap. I would save it later and **eat** it with **Angel**.

Jeb smiled at my action, but I ignored him. So what if I like **chocolate bars**.

I took a spoon full of **porridge**. I didn't taste it. I just ate it because had too.

I missed **Fang** so much.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**Yes, say hello to Jeb. REVEIW!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Prisoner

**Hey people,**

**Ok FuzzyLogic don't get mad at me. I came home at like 12 (Australian time) last night and i didn't have time to post. I will try and post every day, but that's not a promise.**

**Any way, be amazed, we are on 211 reveiws, amazing. 7371 hits (WOW!!) which i find nuts since i am only up to chapter 18 and there is like 10 chapters (+ a epoligue) to go. 2 C2's, 52 alerts and 65 favourites. I am utterly impressed.**

**Any way some Questions**

**Q: So where exactly are Fang and Nudge? are they in the same place as Max and Angel?**

**A: Max and Angel are at Itex. Only they are in cages and Fang and Nudge are in prisons.**

**Q: Is this the first time that max has met jeb or does she not recognize him from b4?**

**A: Yes it is the first time Max has met Jeb.**

**Q: Does jeb not kno fang and nudge because he only knos them as nick and juliet, or is he a LIAR?**

**A: There is no point answering this one because you will find out in this chapter.**

**Q: Is ari still jeb's son and was he turned into an eraser age 3?**

**A: Ari is Jeb's son (You find that out in this chapter too) and he was turned into an Eraser at three.**

**Q: remember how ari was all "patchworky" in the book cause he wasn't an eraser from an embyro; is that going 2 happen 2 fang and nudge IF they do become bird kids?**

**A: If Fang and Nudge become bird kids they would need to have all the "patchworky" stuff. Any more said and i would give away too much.**

**Q: Is Jeb gonna be evil/good in this chapter like in the books?**

**A: That is a question that i am leaving up to you to answer. I think he is good, but i have writen the story and you might see it anouther way. But you may not fully decide on that opinion until the end of the book.**

**Q: In your authors note you answered this question dealing wtih Nugde, birdlanguage, soul mate, and Niggy. Remeber? Yeah well I'm a little bit confused. You said, and I quote, "But it is important to know that IF Fang and Nudge get wings they will not be able to speak the Ancient Bird language. You have to either be born part bird or have a soul mate that's part bird." Now do you remeber? Yeah well, how is that possible, because even IF Nudge or Fang gets wings Fang will still be Max's soulmate and thus be ale to speak the bird language, right? clarify please!**

**A: Sorry, i must have worded that wrong. If Fang was injected with bird DNA, he will still be able to hear and speak the bird language. If Fang had never met Max and he got wings, then he wouldn't be able to speak the langauge. If Nudge was injected with bird DNA, she wouldn't be able to hear the secret bird langauge, UNLESS she finds a born bird or part bird soul mate.**

**Q: So will Jeb help Max or will he betray her?**

**A: Again that question is up to you. I would say he has helped her, but then i know the whole story and you don't. Each of you will have a different opinion and why, but don't jump to conclustions yet. You may change your mind at the end of the book.**

**Sooooo... Enjoy**

**Heart of Diamond **

** xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 18: Prisoner

Fang POV

Life was… painful.

The next two weeks pasted incredibly slowly. My life had suddenly been pulled from happiness, laughter… love, into fear, loneliness and depression.

Nudge slept with me all the nights. Well what we thought were nights. I was only trusting the small window, the constant men coming in and out to check on me and the 5 course rotations (Breakfast, Morning tea, Lunch, Afternoon tea and Dinner).

I was getting better. 5 days ago I was able to walk around the white room. My ribs were still hurting and my head throbs when I think too much. My muscles are stiff from the lack of exercise. The first day Nudge was getting me to do some stretching, but now I mentally can't do it.

Nudge had let the doctors/scientist look after me again. She still kept a constant eye on them. About three days ago, one of them wanted to take a blood sample off me. Nudge cracked it, and gave the guy a blood nose. Now every scientist I see from now on, are either shaking and are making constant glances at Nudge.

But that's about the only thing I seem to smile about these days. I feel lost. Gone. Like something has taken my soul away and cut it into pieces before giving it back to me. I would dream about my happy life and wake up crying. Nudge was taking care of me these days. Even though I am lifeless. And smiling is one of those rare gifts, she always is telling me jokes and stories as if we were at home.

I miss Max so much.

I have tried to call her through my mind a couple of times. The last time I tried, I think I went crazy. I was shouting for her, desperately wanting to hear her voice again and I didn't even realize I was shouting allowed. Nudge was hugging me almost instantly.

I was no longer hungry. I began to only eat three meals a day, but then it dropped to two and finally one. I felt myself get thinner.

"Ryan, please eat," Nudge whispered eagerly. She had a bowl of tomato soup in front of me.

I looked away from her. "Nudge… I can't." My stomach felt bloated. Even though it was bloated with fear and loneliness.

I heard Nudge sigh sadly. "Ryan, please eat… For Max and Angel."

There names stung me and I almost doubled over in pain. I took the bowl from Nudge slowly and forced the food down. I didn't even taste it. I just swallowed.

Suddenly the door opened. Nudge jumped off the bed and stood between me and the door protectively. I sat up straighter, expecting scientists to come back for a revolution against Nudge.

To my surprise, it was a man. He was wearing casual clothes which surprised me more. All the men that had come in that weren't scientists were in black formal suits.

There was also the fake policeman… Ari.

Rage washed over me and tinggled my fingertips. It filled me to the brim. How I wanted to punch him. Knock all his canine teeth out one by one. My mouth drew into a hard line.

He smiled at me. His eyes were laughing.

I jumped out of the bed fast. Lucky Nudge was there to stop me or nothing would have stopped me attacking him. She pushed on my chest to keep me back. But that didn't stop my eyes from threatening him.

I felt triumph when Ari took a little step back. He snarled slightly.

"Ryan, calm down," Nudge whispered through her teeth. She knew this would end as me being the one who would take the worst of it.

I did. Nudge cautiously took her hands off me before turning around and facing the intruders. "What do you want?"

The first man looked slightly offended. "My, my, Juliet, did they ever teach you manners at school."

Nudge didn't say anything. She just stared hauntingly. My sister was afraid of nothing.

"But I have heard your nick name to be Nudge. Am I not correct?"

Nudge said nothing.

The man continued looking at me. "And you must be Ryan, also known as Fang."

It surprised me that they knew our names. And our nicknames! If they knew that much they probably knew things about us that we don't even know about.

I folded my arms across my chest, keeping my face straight. I wouldn't let them know I was surprised.

The man shook his head slightly. "Any how, my name is Jeb and this is my son, Ari."

"Father of a stuck up bastard," I whispered loud enough to make sure both Jeb and Ari heard it. Ari gave me a low growl.

"Ryan," Nudge whispered warningly.

The Jeb person ignored my comment. "We were hoping we would be able to give you a tour of where you are staying. We wouldn't want to impolite."

"We aren't staying here. You're keeping us here," Nudge said furiously crossing her arms.

Jeb shrugged, "You could put it that way. But what do you think. Would you like a tour?"

Nudge looked up at me. I shrugged. If we go on the "tour" we might see Max and Angel. Nudge turned back to Jeb. "We will come," she said confidently.

Jeb gave a gentle smile. I wish I could rip it off his face. "Fantastic."

Ari held the door open and Jeb walked out the door. Nudge and I didn't move. Jeb walked back into the room. "Well… are you coming?"

Nudge and I followed Jeb out of the room. I gave Ari a glare before being pulled my Nudges hand. Ari closed the door behind the four of us.

We walked down a hallway. The lighting was very average and there were a couple of fire decors on the roof. There where no windows which gave the corridor a depressing feel about it. The walls were white and we passed many doors. Sometimes a door would open and a scientist in a white laboratory coat would walk out hold a clip board or a test tube. They wouldn't look at us or even notice that we where here. One or two of them nodded to Jeb.

Jeb turned down another corridor. This one was a little wider and I found that I could walk beside Nudge without getting in the way of scientist in white coats. I could feel Nudge shaking as I clasped my hand on hers. I wasn't sure if it was fear or the fact she was nervous.

We came to a window. When I looked through I realized it was an operation table. There was a dog, maybe no higher than my knee. Men in large suits where operating on the dogs back. One of them had a giant injection needle. Nudge was shaking again.

"This is the experimental room number 3. The only one where people are able to look in from outside." Jeb taped the glass. "Bullet proof glass and completely sound proof." Jeb reached down and picked up a clip board from the wall. "Hmm… experiment 4947102836, Total. There putting in human genes. Interesting. Shall we move on?"

We took one last look at the poor dog and walked away. Nudge hugged me while we walked. I patted her shoulder.

We walked further until we arrived at a door. He opened the plain white door easily. Nudge and I walked in.

The room was large. And high ceilinged. The roof was a doom shape and was mostly made of glass, the walls were surrounding it. There was a balcony around the edge of the dome room, with a 1.5m railing to prevent anyone from falling. There were two sets of stairs leading from the top balcony to the bottom.

In the centre of the room was what looked like a giant test tube. A naked boy was inside the tube in some blue liquid. Hundreds of wires and tubes were connected to his body. Bellow the giant test tube, scientists in white coats were flicking different switches and checking buttons or writing notes on a clip board. The whole room was alive with beeps and rhythmical machine sounds.

"This is the main testing lab," Jeb said standing beside me. "And that there is Omega. The greatest experiment ever to be made. Has the running speed of a cheetah, has the eye sight of an eagle, the smell sent of a dog and the hearing of a bat."

I huffed to myself. So what. The best "experiment's" ever made were Max and Angel. By far.

Jeb turned around. "Shall we?" he said gesturing to the door.

Nudge and I walked out of the room. Ari pushed Nudge out the door. She stumbled slightly.

I glared at Ari. He smiled back at me. I would have punched him there and then I it wasn't for Nudge who pulled me away from him.

She made me look at her. "Don't even think about it, you don't know what they could do," she whispered.

Jeb led us down another corridor. This one was narrow and the lighting wasn't as good as it has been in other corridors.

Jeb stopped in front of another door. He smiled gently. "This is the last part of the tour."

He opened the door. Nudge and I walked into the room. It was dark which confused me. Ari closed the door and the light came on.

Everything happened so fast that I never got the chance to work out where I was.

Two people were onto me. One held my arms while the other put a gas mask on my mouth.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I collapsed. I heard Nudge scream.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Say your opinion. What's going to happen? REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. What Have They Done To Her?

**Hey all,**

**Firstly I want to say that THERE IS "PATCHWORKY" STUFF DONE WHEN FANG AND NUDGE ARE BEING INJECTED WITH BIRD GENES. Yes they are getting wings and most of the things Max has.**

**Any way some questions.**

**Q: Why would they give them a "tour," then bring them to a dark room and gas them to sleep? Couldn't they have just took them when they were already asleep, or gas them while they were still in "their" room? Or was there something in the tour thing that Jeb or whoever wanted them to see for some reason?**

**_A: Awsome question. i love it. Yes there is a reason why Jeb did take them on the tour. Ofcourse i am not going to tell you._**

**Q: Is jeb max's father still?**

**_A: Yes, Jeb is Max's father._**

**Q: I don't really get the fang/nudge sibling thing. nudge is black, and fang is white. Was one, or both, of them adopted by their mom before she died? or is nudge white in this story?**

**_A: Nudge is white in this story and both her and Fang weren't adopted._**

**Q: QUESTION FOR FUZZYLOGIC. Are there any downsides to having an account on here, like viruses and stuff?**

**_A: No, i haven't ad anything happened to me yet. and i doubt any one else has. Having a account is great!_**

**Q: Why did he do that to Ryan? I thought Jeb was supposed to be the good guy!  
**

**_A: Ahh, remember what i said before. you may think that at the begining, but you might change your mind at the end!_**

**I am thinking of starting anouther book (as well as the sequal). Would you guys read it? Would you like me to put up a small summery of what it might be? It will be a Twilight FanFic.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 19: What Have They Done To Her?

Max POV

I sat in on back corner of the **cage**. **Angel** sat on my lap fiddling with a zipper on her jumper. I watched her. There was nothing else to do.

Everything was silent. Occasionally you could hear a rustle from another **cage**. We were all meant to be asleep, but **Angel** and I couldn't sleep. Not since we realized that **Fang** and **Nudge** weren't coming back.

I gasped suddenly. I didn't even know why at the beginning. I felt something wrong. I didn't know what. But I knew it was bad.

I picked up **Angel** and put her to the side of me. I crawled up to the **cage** **door**. I poked my **head** out between the bars as much as I could and looked down the aisle to the **door**.

I couldn't hear anything. Hardly see anything in this dark, but I could feel something. Inside me.

I knew what it was. My 6th sense. All animals had it. We could feel when things were wrong or something bad was about to happen.

At the moment something was terribly, terribly wrong.

**What's wrong?** **Angel** asked as she crawled beside me. She followed my gaze towards the **door**.

**I don't know**, I said truthfully.

We both gazed at the **door**. I could hear more rustling now. I was quick to realize that I wasn't the only one feeling something wrong.

**I can feel it too**, **Angel** whispered.

There was a squawk from one **cage** and a growl from another. It wasn't silent anymore, Experiments were awake.

The guard was awake too. He jumped up and stormed down the aisle, his torch ablaze. He banged the but of his gun on the **cage** **door**. The experiments shrunk back into the shadows of the **cages**.

"**SHUT UP! All of you!"** He snarled.

There was silence again.

The guard huffed and walked back to his seat by the **door**.

I looked at **Angel** then back at the **door**. **Something is coming**, I said.

We continued to watch the **door**. In fact when I looked around at the other **cages** I could see everyone was watching the **door**.

It opened.

Correction. It slammed open.

Two men came in dragging a limb body. They each held an **arm** of the body letting the **legs** drag behind them carelessly. The body had it's clothes torn and long **hair** messy.

I just about screamed when I realized who it was.

**Nudge**.

**No, no, no, NO!**

The two men dragged **Nudge** to my **cage** **door**. One of the men swiped a card on the lock. He then pressed some numbers, there was a beep and my **cage** **door** opened.

I pulled **Angel** back away from the **door** and backed into the shadows.

They throw **Nudge** onto the ground inside the **cage**, before closing the **door** and leaving. I heard them say something to the other guard before closing the **door** with a bang.

It was only then did **Angel** and I venture anywhere near **Nudge**. I crawled beside her. I rolled her over onto her back. Her **face** was bruised badly and one **eye** looked terribly swollen even in the dark, but there was nothing abnormal about her. Nothing seemed too wrong… yet.

I ran my **hand**s over her **arm**s and **legs**. From what I could feel there was nothing broken. I sighed thankfully. Bruises take a lot less time to heal.

**Angel** crawled up beside me. **Is Nudge ok?**

**She seems alright. There aren't any broken bones. She is just really badly bruised.**

I felt **Angel** begin to shake beside me. I held her **hand**.

**It's ok Angel, she's here and safe. She'll be fine.**

I didn't hear anything for a few seconds. I waited. Finally I heard her whisper. **Ok.**

I pulled **Nudge** away from the **door** and against the wall. I took off my Jacket and put it under her bruised **head** gently. I whipped the **hair** out of her **face**.

**Nudge** squirmed and thrashed her **head** to the right. She gave a small groan in **pain**.

I pressed my **hand** on her forehead, but took it off quickly. It was boiling. It was hot enough that I could have burnt my **hand**.

I leaned into **Nudge**'s ear. **"Ok… Nudge."**

**Nudge** thrashed again. She twitched and opened her **eyes** tiredly.

Her **eyes** were full of **pain** and suffering. She looked at me and her **eyes** turned pleading.

"**It hurts."** She whispered. Her voice thick with **pain**. It sounded like she was talking to herself.

I looked and **Angel**, who looked right back at me. We were both thinking the same thing.

What have they done to **Nudge**?

"**It hurts, Max. Make it stop please,"** she whimpered. Tears began to spring from her **eyes**.

I hurt me to see her like this. Once strong **Nudge**, was now weaker than a chick. I picked up **Nudge** and held her in my lap. **Angel** came up and sat in front of me. We were both quiet as **Nudge** continued to thrash and give out little screams.

I had never felt so defenseless in my life. I wish I could stop the **pain** she was feeling. My best friend. My sister. I loved **Nudge** so much.

I gently brushed her **hair** and rock her gently. **Angel** held **Nudge**'s large **hand** with her two little ones.

"**Make it stop,"** **Nudge** cried, **"Make it stop, please. It hurts. Stop."**

"**Shhhhhh,"** I whispered through my tears. They didn't do this to **Nudge**. I refuse to believe it.

I wished that **Fang** was here. He would know what to do. He always knows what to do.

It continued like this for days.

I kept dreaming that **Fang** would barge through the **door** and save us. He would run down the aisle open the **cage** **door** and hold me close. He would tell me everything was alright, that nothing was going to hurt me. Nothing was going to hurt any of us. I was now not caring if they throw him in the **cage** with us. We would be together. All four of us. That itself was worth more than freedom.

**Nudge** would only sleep for a few hours each night. I slept when she did. **Angel** stayed awake and when **Nudge** started to thrash again she would wake me up.

**Angel** and I ate. **Nudge** tried to eat but then vomited. She was able to drink water though thank goodness, but it was obvious that she was getting thinner.

**Nudge** was in constant **pain**. Sometimes it would cut of for a minute or two, but then it would hit back twice as hard.

**Nudge** was beginning to change. She was becoming heavier, even though she wasn't eating anything. Her **arm**s and **legs** were beginning to develop tone in them. Yesterday she said that there wasn't any **pain** in **legs** anymore, it was just in her torso, **arm**s and her **head**. We were beginning to think that maybe she was starting to get better, but two hours later, it came back.

Each day the guards came and took **Nudge** away. I didn't know where. The first time they tried to take **Nudge** away, I protected her. They tried to push me out of the way, but I fought against them. They went away and came back with a needle. After much trouble graving me, they put it in my **arm** and I feel unconscious. When I woke up, **Nudge** wasn't there.

Now** Nudge** is lying on my lap. **Angel** is asleep. I didn't blame her.

**Nudge** was asleep finally. I laid her down on the concrete floor gently, I wanted her to get the most of the little amount of sleep she had. But as soon as her back touched the ground, her **eyes** shot open and she screamed.

The guard was storming down the aisle. He banged the but of his gun against my **cage**. **Nudge** had rolled onto her stomach and her scream died tiredly. Her **pain**ed **face** died until you could swear that she was asleep again.

"**SHUT UP!"** He shouted. **Angel** jumped from her sleep and shrunk behind me. I defensively crouched in front of them, waiting for the guard to come in and hurt us. I growled.

Thankfully he didn't, he just grunted and walked back up the aisle to his seat.

I looked back at **Nudge**. She was so weak. Large bags had formed under her **eyes** and she hardly talked anymore.

I noticed a bulge on **Nudge**'s back. I put my **hand** on it gently. **Nudge** shifted in her sleeping position, so I took my **hand** off it.

I lifted up her top, slowly and gently, but when I saw what the bulge was I almost ripped the **t-shirt** if fright.

I shock my **head** disbelieving. It couldn't be possible. **Angel** crawled into my lap. I held her close. Both of us were crying again. For **Nudge**. For the painful and terrible future she might have.

The **T-shirt** had revealed a small **Angel** size pair of **wing**s.

**xoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxox**

**Ok, guys Review.**


	20. I'm A WHAT!

**Hello Readers,**

**Ok some of you wanted to here the summery for the next story i might put up, so here it is.**

**One to-be god. One stubborn mortal. One war that brings them together. But little do they know that in order to save both heaven and earth, one must fall.**

**Basicaly two groups of gods, Cullens and Voltori are fighting over Edward. Everyone believes that Edward will become a very powerful god in the future and both groups want him. Alice, the future seeing goddess, forces Edward to go to the mortal world where he will be safe. Edward just thinks this is all a joke and believes that he is just a normal dead person that the gods chose to bring to heaven from hell. Edward goes the mortal world and I wonder who he meets.**

**Any way, Questions**

**Q: When will fang come back in the story, and when will fang and max be reunited?**

**_A: This chapter is his POV, but unfortantly they don't reunit until later._**

**Q: Are Gazzy and Iggy going to like bomb the school?**

**_A: Maybe lol._**

**Q: Why didn't Max see/feel Nudge's wings when she was first brought in? Why did it take so long? Are Nudge's wings gradually growing in or what?**

**_A: It was because they are growing slowly. Like totals in the 4th book, but the scientists injected a lot of DNA so the prosess is faster._**

**Q: How long will it take for Nudge's wings to grow to thier normal size and her pain stops? Is Fang going through the same pain Nudge is, somewhere else?**

**_A: It takes about 2 weeks round about to grow into there normal size. But remember it's not only her wings that are growing, it is her body changing too. like her bones becoming more bird like and he musscles getting stronger. As for the second question, you'll find that out in this chapter._**

**Ok, guys don't forget to reveiw.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 20: I'm a WHAT?!

Fang POV

I felt the cold hard floor hit my face. There was a slam of a door.

I tried to move and sit up, but I could hardly move my arms let alone try and move my body. I felt drugged, heavy, tired… and I had so much metal pain it wasn't funny.

**No Gaz, wait until the guard was gone.**

**He is gone.**

**No his not.**

**Yes he is.**

**No his not, I can still hear him.**

What was going on? Was I hearing voices? Was it Max? I groaned. What ever it was it was giving me a head ach.

**Ok, the guards gone now.**

I felt a hand on my back, through my ripped t-shirt. It was small, slightly larger than Angel's and was slightly cold. It moved up to my shoulders.

**Gaz, where is it?**

**It's a guy, Iggy.**

The small hand lifted off my shoulder and was replaced by a larger hand. This hand was slightly larger than Nudges. It was gentle, and thrower. It drifted down my back and along my arms and down my legs. Finally, as if satisfied, it lifted off me.

**No broken bones. That's good. There is a bruised muscle on his arm, a few bruises here and there. Some cuts on his left forearm and an injection hole on his right arm. Personally I think he is lucky.**

I was terribly confused. The voices didn't sound like Max or Angel. Maybe they were birds. But then what about the hands. I decided to try and say something.

**Max?** I whispered to any open bird minds.

There was a slight silence.

**Gaz, are you mimicking voices again.**

**No.**

**Gaz.**

**It wasn't me!**

**Hmm**

**Hey, it might be the new guy.**

**What? him?**

**Yeh!**

**Gaz, he is barley awake. And beside's his human.**

**Hello?** I whispered again. Stop giving me a head ach, I wanted to add.

**See, it was the new guy.**

**Hmm**

**Hey, new guy, if you can hear us, lift a finger on your left hand.**

I did as I was told. I slowly lifted my index finger on my left hand.

**Ha. See I told you.**

**Gazzy, news flash, I'm blind. "See" isn't in my bird dictionary.**

**Bad luck.**

***Humph***

I opened my eyes, slowly at first. It was a blurry vision. I could make out two kids. One was about a head taller than Angel and looked about 4 maybe 5. The other was about 10 maybe 11 and slightly taller than Nudge.

I scrunched my eyes up as mental pain hit me. No Nudge. No Angel. No Max. The only ones I love are gone. My heart was stinging. I wanted to scream.

**Gazzy, lets get him to sit up.**

**Ok.**

Two hands where beside me instantly, each taking one of my arms. I groaned as pain washed over me when they pulled me. They sat me up against the wall. I could feel the roof brush the top of my head. I opened my eyes again.

Every thing was clearer now. I was quick to realize that I was in a cage. It was about 2m deep, 3m wide and about a meter tall. Across from our cages were other cages with animals in them. There was about a 1m wide aisle between the two cages and it was well lit. I could see the simple lights and the smoke decors on the roof.

And I could make out the details of the two kids.

The taller one had almost black brown shortly cropped hair. He wore simple blue top and baggy jeans. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were a warm comforting brown. Yet I could see as they looked at me, that they weren't looking at anything in particular. It was as if they were looking straight through me.

The shorter kid had the same color hair but a few tones lighter. He wore simple green top and green cotton ¾ pants. He was smiling, showing his perfect row of white teeth. His smile was warm and welcoming, yet sad and slightly confused. His eyes were a light butterscotch. They were full of interest and fascination.

I scrunched my eyes again. The interest and fascination reminded me so much of Max. Pain hit my chest and heart.

**Hey, what's your name?** The younger kid asked.

**Ryan Ride.** I said instantly opening my eyes. But I then added, **but most people call me Fang.**

**Cool. I am Gasman, I like Gazzy better though, and this is my brother Iggy.**

Iggy nodded his blank eyes staring at me.

**Do you know what they've done to you? **The older kid asked.

I looked at him. **They haven't done anything to me.**

Iggy smiled slightly. **This is a experiment cage. They have to have done something to you.**

My eyes widened. **What?!**

**You're in an experiment cage. All experiments go here.**

I was in an experiment cage. Does that mean I have suddenly become an experiment?! Does that mean I'm not human anymore?

Wait that must mean that Gazzy and Iggy are experiments. Maybe they know Max. and Angel. Maybe they know where they are. And Nudge too!

**Do you know Max?** I blurted out.

Iggy tilted his head on one side.

**Maximum**, I said, **and Angel. There experiments.**

Iggy frowned and shock his head.

My heart sunk heavily. I felt like giving up on hope that they were safe.

Gazzy seemed to study my reaction. **Do you know them well?**

I looked up at him. **Very well. There both like sisters to me.** Except for Max, who I am deeply in love with, but I didn't add that bit.

Gazzy's eyes turned fascinated again. **How did you meet them?**

I told them my story. Almost everything. I left out the waterfall cave part. And the part when I realized I loved Max. That was a little personal. But I told them how I met Max and Angel. About my sister. About Aunty Vicki. How we ended up here. How we were separated. How I woke up in the cage.

Gazzy was grinning. He looked at Iggy. **I bet ten feathers that Fang likes this Max experiment**, he gave a fake whisper to Iggy.

Iggy grinned. **I bet 20.**

**30.**

**40.**

**100.**

**Gazzy if you gave me 100 feathers you wouldn't have any wings left.**

My eyes narrowed and I was about to place an argument against them when I realized something.

**Wait… you guys have wings?**

Gazzy looked at me strangely. **Of course we have wings. See? There so cool.**

Behind Gazzy appeared a folded pair of brown wings. It looked as if each feather had a different shade of brown. I guess that if the wings where stretched at there full length, they would be about 2 m long.

I look at Iggy who had half unfolded his wings. They were more of a blackish brown, about the color of his hair. There were a few long feathers at the tips of the wings which were a creamish white color. I guess that they would stretch to about 6 maybe 7 meters long. It must be depressing to not be able to stretch them to there full extent in this cramped cage.

**This can't be real**, I whispered to them. This was all too much.

Gazzy nodded to my left wrist. **Look at your wrist. You have the same marking as all of us do.**

I looked.

**Code exp. : 85720397264810**

**Name : Fang**

That's when the pain came. It wasn't metal pain, it was physical. It was like a wave, pulsing through my body. I groaned and drifted my eyes shut. I felt my body loss control of its self.

Iggy caught me. If he was blind, then he must have amazing reflexes to be able to do that. When I looked at him, it was as if he was seeing straight through me.

**Easy there**, Iggy whispered.

I sat myself up again, trying not to groan when another wave of pain flushed through me. Gazzy's smile faded and a worried look stretched across his face.

**Hey are you ok Fang?**

I tried had to concentrate. **Ahh… yeh… um, something hurts.**

Gazzy looked at Iggy. Iggy stared at me with his unseen eyes.

I felt myself get dizzy with pain. I knew consensus wouldn't last much longer.

I heard Gazzy talk to Iggy. **What have they put in him?**

There was a little silence before Iggy answered. **I don't know.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Reveiw Please!!!!!!!!**


	21. The World

**Hey all,**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Every time i had tried, the Document Manager was down. Stupid thing.**

**Any way, just to let you know, i cried when i reread the 4th chapter of the sequal. It is soooooo romantic, all i could think was, "Man i wish that was me". Of course i won't tell you what it was about. That would completely spoil everything.**

**I was also terribly disapointed with no coments on the new story summery. Not one. If you don't want me to write another story, just say it.**

**Any way a few questions.**

**Q: I know you said Fang and the girls wouldnt be reunited for awhile but do mean awhile as in one chapter? two chapters?**

**_A: Ok, ok. They meet agian on chapter 25... but they don't officaly reunite until chapter 27. Something for you to pounder over. No more questions on that subject._**

**Q: How many chapters are left?**

**_A: Chapter 27 is the last chapter but there is also a epoligue._**

**Q: I don't know if you did this on purpose but you totally messed up their descriptions. Iggy has really light blue eyes (most blind people do) and strawberry blond hair. And Gazzy has blond hair blue eyes because he was related to Angel. I not sure if you wanted that to change because of the differences you made, but I just wanted to point that out for you.**

**_A: Umm... yeh thanks for pointing that out FuzzyLogic. I actually only have the third Maximum ride book and it has been a while since i had read the first book. I knew Gazzy had Blond hair, but i guessed that Iggy had brown hair (I don't really know why, it's just that's what i picture). I wanted to make Iggy and Gazzy similar, so i made them with brown hair. Umm also does any one know what color Fang's hair is?_**

**Q: Hey are you going to make gazzy and angel brother and sister? If you aren't what kind of relationship? Like brotherly\sisterly,close friendship,or a romantic relationship?**

**_A: Great question. Gazzy and Angel are not brothers and sisters. Gazzy's brother is Iggy. At the moment, Gazzy and Angel are like brother and sister, but that might change as they grow older._**

**Also, those who were confused about why Fang didn't reconize where he was is becuase seeing things from Max's point of veiw is far different from seeing the real thing. It's just like if you see a movie about Rome, then you go to Rome, you get this whole different veiw.**

**Any way. Please Review and Enjoy**

**Heart Of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 21: The World

Fang POV

Changes have happened to me so fast that I couldn't even blink.

I think I have forgotten how to speak English. I have started to practice again, talking to the wall about me life. Gazzy and Iggy first thought I was mad, but when I told them I needed to practice, they now took no notice.

I was still feeling the waves of pain pass through my body every second. Sometimes I wouldn't feel it for a minute or two and I would think that it was gone. But it would come back twice as hard.

Gazzy and Iggy were constantly finding ways to amuse themselves. They gambled a lot, mostly with feathers. I had to admit that they were very good at guessing. Gazzy was even swapping feathers for scales with there next door neighbor. They each had a pile of collected items at each corner. Mostly feathers, but some scales and snake or lizard skins.

Occasionally guards would come and take Gazzy or Iggy away. They would come back unconscious. They haven't come for me yet, which I was glad. It hasn't quite sunk into me that what ever I was becoming I wasn't going to become human again.

I wasn't getting any sleep. Firstly because of all the pain and secondly because I was grieving to much over Max, Angel and Nudge. Every time I did go to sleep, I would dream of them. Mainly Max. it was like my brain was trying convince myself that I should be thinking of all the good things in my life, but I would always wake up crying and wishing that I could never sleep.

I was still trying to convince myself that Max, Angel and Nudge were alive, safe and happy, but as days slowed without them, hope was beginning to fade. I began to stop eating, until Gazzy noticed. Now he and Iggy force me to eat. Most days I would sit in the corner and hug my knees. Sometimes Iggy and Gazzy would sit with me and listen to my stories. Gazzy's knew wish is to try Chocolate, one memory I had shared with him and I think Gazzy is already addicted. Gazzy was the one who asked questions and Iggy would just listen and observe. Sometimes he would ask a question Gazzy had missed out on.

**What's the world?** Iggy had asked me one day or night when Gazzy was asleep. You have to rely on the aisle lights for night and day and even then you can never be sure.

**The world is what we live on.** I said a little strained as a wave of pain rolled over me.

**What do you mean?**

I couldn't say anything for a bit. This wave of pain was stronger and I knew if I opened my mouth I would scream. Iggy waited patiently, until I could answer.

**Well… this building is on the surface of the world.**

**Is this… building… the world?** Iggy asked.

**No, no, no… the building where in is only a very small fraction of the world. Very small.**

I sent him an image off Google earth of the world from outer space. I zoomed in on a large factory I had done a project on, showing how large the earth is compared to the factory.

**The factory is probably the size of this building.** I said looking at Iggy. I ignored another wave of pain.

Iggy raised his eyebrows of his unseen eyes. **Wow… that is heaps of space.**

I gave Iggy an image of what I thought the world would be like compared to this cramped cage. Iggy gave a sad smile.

**It's heaps of room to fly. **Iggy whispered sadly his eyes dropping.

I looked at the poor blind boy. It suddenly came to me what it must be like growing up in a world in a cage. How sad and cramped you must be. How you wish for a change. I don't know what it's like. Iggy and Gazzy have been through this all there lives. Max has too.

I began to realize what it must have been like for Max to escape. What it would have been like to fly for the first time. To breath fresh air. To smell flowers. To see the sky. To see something other than grey walls and black iron bars. To feel grass. See the Sun rise. Watch the stars fall. Hear birds sing. And even to be able to spread your wings. To be able to stand.

These were things Humans took for granted. Space. Freedom.

**You're going to see it one day Iggy**, I said to him smoothly.

Iggy's eyes snapped to mine see straight through me. **What?**

**Some day, I'm going to get you out of here. When I become what ever I become I promise to show you** **the world. And Gazzy too. Even if it is the last thing I do.**

It was the absolute truth. Gazzy and Iggy should have there own memories of freedom. Not just my second hand ones.

Iggy looked at me. **You mean it?**

**Of course I mean it.** I whispered to him.

Iggy hugged me tightly. Almost too tightly. If he hugged me any tighter I think I would have broken a rib.

But the thought counted. After I was healed I would escape from here. Find Max, Angel and Nudge, take Iggy and Gazzy with me and find some place where we would all be happy and safe.

**Fang wake up.**

I could feel I was on the edge on consciousness. I was debating whether or not I should go back to sleep. I was deathly tired, yet I didn't want to be dreaming of Max and wake up in tears.

**FANG!**

I was awake. My eyes shot open. I was lying on my stomach. I spun into a small crouch. Whoa, that was fast. How did I do that so fast?

Iggy and Gazzy were staring at me. Well Gazzy was staring at me like I had suddenly grown another head. Iggy was emotionless. But I felt images of what Gazzy had just seen pass into Iggy's mind. Iggy's jaw dropped.

**What?** I asked.

Both Gazzy and Iggy didn't say anything. Gazzy was the first to speak out of the two of them.

**We know what you are becoming**, Gazzy whispered quietly.

My eyes widened. **What… how… what am I becoming?**

**Touch you back**. I barely heard Iggy speak.

I was slightly scared. Terrified would be the appropriate word. I slowly drifted my hands behind my back.

It was soft and light and I just about vomited in shock when I realize what they were.

Feathers.

**I'm… a bird?**

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I fainted.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Reveiw. Please.**


	22. Guns and Guards

**Hey readers,**

**I laughed when nearly everyone who reviewed said Fang had Black hair and eyes. I kind of guessed he had dark brown hair, but i think i can picture green eyes better than blackish brown. You might think differently, but I am just saying my opinion.**

**I just want to ask you guys one Question. Would you like the sequal to be posted straight after this story is done or would you like me to write anouther story in between? The choice is yours. Chose wisely young skywalker. LoL.**

**This is a short Chapter, but it has a lot of meaning in it. I want to see if anyone can find the meanings and reveiw.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 22: Guns and Guards

Max POV

I woke up with the sound of **Angel** crying. I sat up and rubbed my hands through my knotted hair. I crawled over to **Angel** and held her in my **arms**.

**Angel** clutched my plain shirt tightly and buried her **head**. I wrapped my **arms** around her protectively resting my cheek on her small **head**.

We had given up. All our hope was gone. I had finally came to the truth that **Fang** was gone. Forever. **Nudge** had told us what had happened to him. How he was in the hospital bed. How they met Ari again. How they went for the tour. How they arrived into the dark room.

**Angel** was dead. She always **cried**. She hardly ate, only when I begged her to eat. She talks in her sleep. Saying she lost her **father**. How she wants her **father**. I knew who her **father** was. Her **father** was **Fang**.

**Nudge** had almost fully grown her **wings**. She only feels jolts of **pain** a couple of time per hour. Physical **pain** that is. **Nudge** had become fully attached to me now. As if her life depended on it. She would sit in the corner day after day, staring at nothing. When the **humans** came to experiment on **Nudge**, **Nudge** would hold on to me tightly. She would scream when they take her away.

I felt hollow. As if my soul had gone. I was just a shell. Nothing was there. I hardly talked, **Human langauge** or Bird. Everything I did reminded me of **Fang**. I was in **Love** with him, now his gone. I wanted to die. I wanted to scream. Forever. I wanted to do anything to be with **Fang**, even if I had to die.

The only thing that was keeping me alive was **Angel** and **Nudge**.

I rocked **Angel** gently and slowly. She calmed down slightly. I tried to sing her a lullaby, but my personal **pain** of the lullaby was too much. I just continued to rock her gently.

I **LOVE** YOU **FANG**! I **LOVE** YOU! I screamed trying to send the message to him. All I wanted to do is heard his voice again. Even if it was the last thing I did.

There was no answer. Just silence. Pure Silence.

I **cried**. On **Angel**'s shirt. I heard the thudding steps of guard.

"**SHUT UP! ANIMALS,"** He shouted slamming his gun on the **cage**. **Nudge** jumped awake and shuffled over behind me. I could feel her shaking.

Anger began to build up in me. Anger over everything. Anger over the freedom they took away from me. Anger for the freedom they took away from all of us. Anger that **Fang**'s gone. Anger for turning **Nudge** into an experiment. Anger. So much anger.

I gently place crying **Angel** on the floor, my **face** and hands scrunching up.

"**STOP CRYING YOU IDIOTIC…"**

I didn't hear the rest because I lunged at the guard through the bars. Quicker than his reflexes, I snatched the gun out o his hand and pulled it into the **cage**.

Graving both ends of the gun I brought it down on my knee smashing it in 2. I then through it back at the guard.

I growled at him. My **eyes** expressing pure hatred at him.

He backed up against the other **cage**, his terrified **eyes** constantly switching from the broken gun to me. He was shaking as he bent down and picked up the two pieces of the gun. He never took his **eyes** off me as he did this. I was still glaring at him hauntingly as he **ran** back down the aisle to the **door**.

I sunk back into the shadows of the **cage**.

All I could think of is, what have I become, now **Fang** isn't here?

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox**

**Review. If not i won't post the next chapter tomorrow.**


	23. Escape

**Hello,**

**I would like to thank Alice Mist-A-More for pointing out a spell mistake i made in the very first sentence i wrote on the authors note part at the top. The word was ment to be BLACK hair and not BACK hair. and No, Fang does not have back hair. that's just gross.**

** Just to tell the world, i actually might have swine flu. No joke. I am staying home from school becuase i just fell so sick. But hey, i think it be better to get it now so that when it mutates into something worse, my body will have the blue print to know how to fight against it. Oh and if i die, i will get my sister to post up the chapters for you guys. I won't die though.**

**Any why back to Fangs POV. Just for FuzzyLogic, Fang does have black wings. I remembered that from the books.**

** Enjoy.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 23: Escape

Fang POV

I was running. Fast. I didn't want to. I had to. They were forcing me.

I was bare chest with tons of sticky pads on me connected to wires. I had baggy pants on but the sticky pads where al over my legs. I have where this big plastic flexible helmet that had a dozen wires sticking out of it.

I was running just about how fast I had seen Max run. My legs were almost a blur as they run. I didn't know how fast I was running or how long I had been running for. All I knew was that as I ran, I wasn't moving anywhere.

I was on some sort of treadmill. It was just the bottom bit. No bars to lean on when you tired and certainly no water bottles. Just a doctor or scientist in a white lab coat, pressing a button every time I went slow. A button that sent an electric pulse through the wires and all over my body.

He pressed the button. I groaned as the electric current passed over me. I ran faster again. My calves felt as if they were going to snap. My thighs felt like they were going to burst. My breathing was rigid and fast.

My legs gave way.

I fell. I tried to prevent my fall with my hands, but the treadmill just kept moving back. I moved with it. I slid off until I was on the floor. I didn't move. Firstly because I was in a lot of pain and secondly I was afraid of the man electrocuting me.

I felt a foot kick me in the stomach. I groaned in pain and roll onto my stomach. I saw bright lights and a head hovering over me. There was another kick in my stomach and I passed out.

I woke up when I felt myself being dragged. I didn't have any strength to fight them. I wanted to. How badly I wanted to kick them and punch them.

I heard a door open and men talking. They dragged me further. They stopped suddenly. I heard the opening of a cage door and before I knew it I was thrown into a cage.

There was a slam of a door and foot steps fading. I tried to sit up, but my arms shock and I fell to the ground again hitting my head. I groaned.

There was a hand on my head. **It's ok Fang**, Iggy whispered.

I groaned again and shifted my sore head. My mind drifted again.

_I have wings. It was the one thing I have always wanted. Since I have met Max, I have always wanted wings. To be able to fly into the big blue sky._

_Now, it means nothing with out Max._

I bolted up right. My face was sweating. My eyes were spilling tears. My mouth was open, giving out silent screams.

I looked around at Iggy and Gazzy. Gazzy was curled into a small ball, while Iggy was the complete opposite. Arms spread out, wings half unfolded, mouth catching flies.

I ran my hand through my hair.

_Now, it means nothing with out Max._

I shock my head, trying to shack the cursing words away with it. I distracted my self and checked out my legs. To my surprise they were almost completely healed. Only the calves were slightly sore. I guess I realize what Max had meant when she said she healed quickly.

I put my hand on my back and slightly unfolded my black fully grown wings. It had taken a long time for them to fully grow. Of course I could never measure the exact amount of time it took, but it was a while. I had to admit they were very beautiful. I just wish I could use them.

_Now, it means nothing with out Max._

I put my head in my hands. Max, Max, Max. God, I love her so much.

I crawled over the edge of the cage, dodging Iggy's legs. I pushed my head through the bars just enough for me to see the guard at the front door. He was smoking. He lit the cigarette and inhaled.

Discusting.

I crawled over to the lock. I inspected it. It was locked by a number pad and a key code. I couldn't help but think about how did Max get out of this mess. Then again maybe after Max escaped they doubled the security on the cages and the building to prevent it happening again.

I looked back at the guard. He was now reading a newspaper while he was smoking. Hmmm…

The guard would have a key code. All I would need to know is the number code. Maybe if I could get the guard…

It came to me. The whole plan. I smiled. No, I grinned. I realized that if this worked, I could give Gazzy and Iggy the best day of there life. I had smiled for about the first time since I realized before I turned into my street and find the police car in front of my house.

I quickly, mutant –like quick, crawled over to Iggy. I shock him. He groaned and moved his head to one side.

**Iggy?**

Another groan and a slight flap of his wings.

**IGGY!**

Iggy sat up faster than my eyes could catch him, span around and stared at me. Gazzy also jumped up into a small crouch position, his wings half open. Once he saw me, he relaxed his tense position, but still had his wings slightly open.

I reached over and touched Iggy's shoulder. He relaxed when he realized it was me.

**What?**

**Do you want to get out of here?** I said seriously.

Both Iggy's and Gazzy's eyes widened, there eyebrows rising.

**What… Now?!** Gazzy asked.

**Yes now. But we have to exactly what I say. Otherwise it won't work.**

I told them the plan. My plan. The plan to get us out of here. Iggy and Gazzy where both smiling. I began to think that they probably thought that this was the most exciting thing that was ever going to happen to them. Even if this doesn't work, it will give them something to talk to each other about for the next 20 years. Longer even.

Iggy crawled and sat the as far away from the cage door as possible. Leaned against the wall and was snoring 5 seconds later.

Gazzy laid on the ground. I hovered over him. I gave him a nervous look.

**You ready?**

Gazzy smiled. **Yeh, lets get out of here.**

I gave a small grin and gave him what looked like to be a large punch in the stomach.

Gazzy screamed.

Almost instantly the guard was on his way down the aisle. When he came to the cage and I could imagine what he saw.

A large half bird, punching a smaller half bird.

"HEY! YOU! STOP THAT," He shouted at me. I pretended I didn't know what he was saying. I continued to pretended to punch Gazzy until I heard the sounds I wanted.

The small swipe of plastic on plastic. A small positive type beep. A number of buttons being pushed. And the click that confirms the door has opened.

**NOW IGGY!** I shouted.

Iggy was quick. Blind as he may be, He dived at the guard smashing his head against the wall. I turned and watched as the guards eyes rolled to the back of his head.

It was that simple. How did the plan go so well?

I helped Gazzy up, but Iggy was already out of the cage. He stretched and smiled at all this new space to move. Gazzy and I stepped out of the cramped cage.

**Is this what the world is like**, Iggy asked, **so much space to move?**

I laughed slightly. Wait did I laugh? How long has it been since I had last laughed.

**Iggy,** I said to him, **you haven't seen anything yet.**

Iggy gave me the bird. Obviously he wasn't too impressed with my joke.

I reached down and pick up the guards gun. I handed a grenade to Iggy.

**If you pull that ring it will explode**. I said to him.

Iggy's eyes turned puzzled. I showed him a picture of an atomic bomb exploding

Iggy's eyes sparkled and he grinned. **Wicked.**

I fished everything out of the guards pockets. Swish army knife, Lighter, a packet of cigarettes and a packet of gum. I didn't know when these things could come in handy.

I started heading towards the door. When I realized that Iggy and Gazzy weren't following me, I stopped. I turned around and found they hadn't moved from the position.

**Come on guys**, I said urgently.

Gazzy gave me a sad face. **What about the other experiments?** He asked.

I almost felt like shouting at him that we had no time to save the other experiments. But when I looked through the sad gloomy cages and the hurt and depressed creatures I couldn't help but want to save them too.

But how?

I looked around the room. There was no emergency button that might set the animals free. I knew that every lock had a different code on it. And I didn't even memorize the code the guard had used on our lock.

But there would have to be some way that the scientist wouldn't let the billion dollar experiments drown or catch on fire or…

Fire

I looked at the roof. Down the aisle there were 4 water spraying fire detectors. Maybe it I set on off…

My eyes landed on the newspaper the guard had been reading a minute before hand. I dug my hand into my pocket and fingered the lighter. Yes, that might work.

I walked down the aisle and snatched the folded newspaper of the table. I fished the lighter out of my pocket and clicked it. The first time it didn't light, but the second time we were lucky.

I held the small flame up against the Newspaper. Almost instantly the newspaper corner caught fire.

Shoving the lighter in my pocket I dragged the guards chair under the fire detector with one hand and holding the flaming newspaper with the other.

I stood on top of the chair and held the newspaper high the fire detector.

Nothing happened.

Come on, I whispered to myself holding the newspaper higher.

There was a shrieking alarm.

It filled my ears that I dropped the flaming newspaper. Water sprayed out of the detectors drenching me almost instantly. The flaming newspaper went out.

I heard a number of beeps and all at once the cage doors automatically opened.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**They escaped, tell me what you think. REVIEW.**


	24. I'm Free!

**Hey people,**

**First things first, One of my best Friends declared to me that she wanted to be a Publisher/Editor. So I have given this story to her so she can practice Editoring it since my spelling, grammer and Vocabulary is all E-.**

**Well it seem that many people are happy that the boys are free (sort of, remember there still inside the school). But what about the girls?**

**Questions**

**Q: Will Max escape now that ALL the cage doors opened? Or did the doors only open in that one room?**

_**A: Most people asked this question. You will find that out in this chapter.**_

**Q: Will Fang look for Max?**

_**A: Off course!**_

**Q: Will they escape together?**

_**A: Sorry that would spoil everything.**_

**Q: Why on earth would the people who do these unspeakably horrible things to other people make it so that they can escape when there's a fire?**

_**A: These experiment are worth millions. Succsessful ones like the flock are probebly worth billions if not trillions. If there is a fire the scients would want to sent them free so they don't get burnt, hoping that they would catch most of them again with Erasers and the ones that escape too far, won't be able to feed themselfs and die.**_

**I would just like to say, FuzzyLogic, your guessing is pretty much spot on. Try and guess the next chapter.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 24: I'm Free?!

Max POV

I sat with **Nudge** and **Angel**. Doing nothing. Just thinking. But not about anything in particular.

Just **Fang**.

He was just a memory now. But sometimes I would wake up and I could almost feel him beside me. I could almost hear his **voice** answer me when I **talked** to him. I would close my **eyes** and see his **smile**.

It hurts.

It was **painful**. It ripped me every time I thought of him. Yet, some how it gave me hope. Hope that I would someday **see** him. That I would someday be **free**.

That's when the shrieking started.

I clamped my hands on my **eyes**. It was so loud. **Nudge** and **Angel** shrinking into me, both covering there ears from the horrible noise.

**Water** sprayed from the room and down the aisle.

The shrieking turned into on and off Wails. I scrunched up my **eyes**. TURN IT OFF! I wanted to yell.

I heard a number of positive beeps. There was the sound of something opening.

I opened my **eyes**.

The **cage** **door** was wide open. My **eyes** popped out of my **head,** and my mouth fell open.

I was quick. I graved **Nudge** and **Angel**'s hands and led them out of the **door**.

I stood up. **Water** poured down from the roof, flooding the **floor**. I was drenched quickly.

I picked up **Angel** and put her on my hip and graved **Nudge**'s small hand with my spare one. As I walked down the aisle, experiments where beginning to crawl out of their open **cage**s.

What was happening?

Something was terribly wrong. This hasn't ever happened before. Was it a trick? Where we meant to be set free and caught again?

I continued to walk down the aisle. We came **face** to **face** with the guard.

That was all that stood in the way of me and the **door**.

Oh, did he make a bad move or what.

"**ALL OF YOU IN YOUR CAGES NOW!"** he shouted, his **eyes** blazing, over the wails. I gently put **Angel** on the ground. **Nudge** picked her up and stood behind me.

The Guard's **eyes** landed on me. They flamed up.

"**YOU…"**

I lunged. Springing like a cat. My hands flew to his shoulders. Unable to take all my weight, he fell backwards. I heard a crack as he hit his head on the hard ground. His head lolled over to one side, completely unconscious.

I didn't waste time. I ran back to **Nudge** and **Angel**. Bringing **Angel** on my hip again, **Nudge** and I ran out the **door**.

I looked down the flooded corridors. They both ends looked untrustworthy. I took left. Following my **bird** instincts.

Experiments of all sizes were following me. I heard a shout from behind me and a gun shot.

**IT'S THEM MAX**, **Angel** shouted over the ear splitting wails.

I risked a look over my shoulder. Sure enough a small group of White coats and Erasers where following us. Its seems my **bird** instincts are pretty good after all.

I graved **Nudge**'s wet hand and held it tightly, before sprinting down the corridor. The creatures couldn't keep up with my speed and soon where well behind me. **Nudge** wasn't running as fast as I was, but she was keeping up pretty well.

I turned right and down another corridor. There was a gun shot. **Angel** screamed, **Nudge** screamed. But we kept running.

**Angel? Are you ok?** I asked as we turned left at a fork.

**I wasn't shot**, she said, **neither was Nudge.**

I sighed with relief. That was good to know.

I needed to rest. My breathing wasn't good. My **legs** were starting to hurt. I opened the next **door**. **Nudge** ran inside and I closed the **door** behind me.

We all turned around.

The first thing I noticed was that the room was silent. There was no wailing or water, though water was leaking through under the **door** we had just come through.

The room wasn't what I expected. Actually the opposite. It was a huge laboratory. It had a glass dome roof, showing the dark, black, stormy sky. **Rain** pelted forcefully on the glass, but the glass was far from breaking. Around the top of the room was a balcony. It had a railing of some kind protecting people from falling. There were two sets of **stairs** leading down from the balcony to the ground. The large room only had four **doors**, the one we had just come through on, another on the opposite side of the bottom story and two **doors** on the top story.

But it was what was in the centre of the room that surprised me the most.

It was a naked kid. In some sort of blue liquid in a **human** size glass tube. He looked maybe a little older than **Nudge**. Below the tube was a large metal circle with a half a dozen buttons and switches. They beeped and gave sounds, but not as loud as the wailing sound outside.

**Nudge**, **Angel** and I walked towards the boy in the tube. As I came closer I notice that the boy was twitching. Just ever now and then I would see his finger move or his lips. He didn't even have hair. He was just a poor, naked, bald boy in a liquid filled tube.

"**His name is Omega,"** growled a voice.

I turned around to the source of noise. I growled at who I saw. I passed **Angel** to **Nudge**, who took her with out complaint.

It was **Ari**… the Eraser.

He jumped down from the balcony and onto the ground.

I half spread my wings shielding **Nudge** and Angle from there view. I am going to protect them. I will die protecting them. My **heart** was pounding with a mixture of fear and rage. I growled.

"**You know, I was meant to capture you and put you in a cage again. They told me to do what ever it takes. So I figured I might use you for a punching bag for a while. It would make us even wouldn't it,"** He snarled. **Ari** grinned at me, cracking his knuckles. He rolled his **neck** slightly, cracking the bones.

I shuffled forward, crouching and baring my teeth. I could feel **Nudge** and **Angel** shiver with fear behind me. I knew I couldn't win this battle, but I will never let **Ari** touch **Angel** or **Nudge** as long as I am alive.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**Reviewing is the key to getting the next chapter up quicker!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. Fighting For Freedom

**Hey all,**

**Ok firstly, i must have worded this wrong but i gave the first 15 chapters (Hard copy) to my friend 2 days ago. I have not got the sheets back yet to make the corections. SO THERE IS NO CORRECTIONS MADE TO ANY OF THE CHAPTERS YET.**

**All of the questions that have been asked in the reveiws have either been answered before or are going to be answered in this chapter. If you are confused about some things, look, back in the other chapters and you might find your question has been answered.**

**Yes, FuzzyLogic, i am still sick. But i don't think it is Swine Flu any more becuase i don't have a fever. Also you guessing agian is very close to what is going to happen (Exept Jeb isn't tempting Max with a hot chocolate).**

**Enjoy probebly one of my favourite chapters.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

Angel Love

Chapter 25: Fighting For Freedom

Fang POV

I jumped of the chair, landing firmly on my feet. I turned and faced Iggy and Gazzy. Already creatures were crawling out of their cages and sprinting out the open door.

**LETS GET OUT OF HERE**, I shouted of the fire sirens.

Gazzy climbed on to Iggy's back and we all ran out the door. I turned right. I didn't know why. There was just something inside me saying I should. Instincts maybe?

As we ran, experiments followed us. I turned right again. Water was completely flooding the ground now. I was fully drenched. But water continued to spray us all.

I had to find Max, Angel and Nudge. I can't leave without them. I won't leave without them.

I heard a machine gun go off. I turned left. I heard Gazzy scream. I risked a look behind me. A group of scientist and half wolf people were chasing us.

I sped up, running for my life. Iggy was just as fast as I was.

**GAZZY**, I shouted through his mind, **ARE YOU OK!?**

**YEH**, Gazzy shouted back.

I felt like sighing with relief. Good Gazzy isn't hurt.

But the group was gaining on us, well the half wolf human's were.

We had reached a set of stairs. Iggy and I jumped up the whole lot. Iggy was about to continue running, but I stopped him.

**THROW THE GRANADE, **I shouted.

Iggy pulled the ring out and through the grenade at the bottom of the steps.

**RUN!** I screamed and bolted. Iggy followed me. Two seconds later, I heard the explosion. There was a inhuman scream.

THAT WAS TOTALY AWSOME, Iggy shouted. I graved his hand and pulled him away from the explosion. We had to keep running.

We only stopped once. A group of Scientist were chasing a small run away experiment. Once they were gone we continued running.

We passed a door. As we did, I couldn't do anything but stop myself. Iggy stopped beside me.

**WHAT'S WRONG!** He shouted, **LETS GO!**

I didn't answer him. Something was pulling me towards a door. Like a magnet. Something told me that something was very valuable in there. I walked towards it. I lifted my hand and opened the door.

As I walked into the room, I instantly knew where I was.

I was on the balcony of the giant laboratory. The glass roof showed the dark sky. Rain thundered down on the roof. Omega was still in his tank in the centre of the room. There were people at the bottom of the tank…

I swore time froze when I realized who they were.

Angel and Nudge stood there clutching each other in fear. I followed there gaze… and just about fainted when I realized who it was.

Max stood there on the ground stumbling, her legs extremely weak. It was easy to see that she was protecting Nudge and Angel. I could see her beautiful curls were drenched in blood. She looked like she was giving up. No… Max never gives up.

Morphed Ari was charging at her.

I spread my wings and jumped onto the railing. **MAX!**

Max's bright electric blue eyes snapped mine. We met for less than a millisecond before I dived at Ari.

I collided with him pretty quickly, we rolled. I rolled off him and stood on my feet, whirling around to face him. I crouched, wings half spread protectively in front of the wounded Max. I bared my teeth and growled. I could feel my eyes blazing with rage.

**Fang?** I heard Max say but I didn't answer her.

Ari stumbled and stood up. Once his eyes connected with mine, he gave a devilish smile. His eyes were black and full of evil darkness.

"Well, well, well if it isn't prince charming. Come to save you damsel in distress have you? Well if that's so… I will enjoy killing you first!"

**NO… Fang, don't!** Max shouted. But I didn't listen to her. I jumped at Ari. He swung his foot around to hit my face. I only just saw it and was able to duck it. I through a punch into his stomach. He staggered back, slightly bent over his stomach

He lunged at me, growling. I lunged straight back at him. We both collided. I punched him in the stomach. He got my kidneys. But I was the one who was able to throw him.

He flew for a second, before hitting the wall above the balcony. He landed on the balcony on his back. I heard a grine of metal as the balcony began to break off from the wall. But it held on only moving a slight downward angle and some of the bars came slightly loss. Ari jumped up on the slanted balcony and roared at me. His eyes were blazing.

He jumped onto the railing and onto the ground. The balcony broke further away from the wall. He ran at me. Sprinted.

I though quick and when he was about a meter away from me, I jumped into the air. I flapped my wings, like I had seen Max and Angel do. It was interesting flying. You didn't feel like you were on strings at all. In fact it felt as if you were flapping your arms.

Ari tried to stop, but his massive body rolled. He stood up and looked up at me. I smiled triumphantly. I knew he couldn't fly. This was one massive advantage.

I circled around Omega's tank. I was about to dive again when I realize Ari wasn't there. I spotted him as the base of the balcony steps. Hunched over.

I dived at him.

Ari straightened up, smiling devilishly. I was going to fast and when I realized he had part of the balcony railing in his hand I didn't have time to turn corners. Ari aimed the pole, like a javelin.

Straight at me.

He through it.

There was a half a dozen screams that filled my head as the pole cut throw my wing. I wasn't sure if it was a metal thing or a physical thing. But one thing was for sure, I couldn't fly any more.

I fell and screamed. I don't even no why I screamed. I wasn't in pain. Actually, I felt numb.

I hit the ground hard. I felt weak. I felt tired. The bright lights turned blurry. There was suddenly a shadow over me.

**FANG!** Someone screamed. I lost consciousness after that and felt my head flop to the side.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

**REVIEW!!!!! I know you want to.**


	26. Birth Of A Hero

**Hello People,**

**Here you have the chapter to end the massive cliff hanger that you have all been waiting for. All most all of you had metioned that you hated Ari or you were basicaly screaming at me to put up the next chapter. 11Twilightcrazy made me roll over in fits of laughter. Look it up on the reviews. It was god dam halarious.**

**There were no questions. No surprise. Everyone was too worried about Fang to ask questions.**

**Sorry FuzzyLogic, you got it all wrong this time.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxo**

Angel Love

Chapter 26: Birth of A Hero

Max POV

**No… No… No, NO!**

**Fang** can't die he can't. I just got him back, he can't die now.

I ran my hand down **Fang**'s cheek and across his **mouth**. He was still breathing, just. I could feel it slowing.

I felt myself shaking with fear and sorrow. Tears were escaping form my **eyes**.

**Nudge** and **Angel** ran over with me. As well as two boys. They looked similar. One was taller than the other. We all knelt down beside **Fang**.

**Nudge** and Angle went straight to **Fang**'s poled black **wing**. It was drenched in dark blood and the poled looked like it was wedged between two muscles. **Angel** held the **wing** down and **Nudge** held the pole. With one sharp pull, it came out. **Fang** jotted like he was in a painful nightmare.

Don't die. Don't die, **Fang**, please don't die.

"**What's wrong with him princess? Has your prince charming died? Oh how tragic."**

My **hands** coiled into fists. **Angel** beside me stepped slightly away from my, in case I lost it. I stood up slowly, not taking my **eyes** off **Fang**. My **mouth** formed a hard line and my nostrils flared.

Control your self **Max**, I told myself, control.

"**It seems that the Dragon has bet the Prince. Shame that the princess has no one to save her any more. The Dragon has won."**

I turned and looked at **Ari**. He stood there leaning against the **wall**. He was cleaning his fingernails with his thumb in on hand and was holding a broken railing with the other. His **eyes** were bored looking, full of evil. His **mouth** rounded into a devilish grin.

I crouched low. My **hands** shaping into claws. My **wings** spread widely and fearlessly. My **face** dangerously cold and scrunched up. I was giving a low growl.

**Ari** pulled himself off the **wall** walking in a bored towards me.

"**Now the Princess wants to fight the Dragon. She can't beat the Dragon. It's too strong for her, but she wants to fight any way. She wants to revenge the Prince."**

I couldn't take it anymore, I lunged.

**Ari** was prepared holding the broken railing like a base ball bat, but I had other ideas. I dropped to the ground sliding on my side. The **Ari**'s broken railing flashed above my head. My shins hit his ankles. He stumbled and fell forwards, landing on his **stomach**. The broken railing escaped his **hands** and **flew** to the other side of the room.

I jumped to my **feet** and **face**d **Ari**. Lucky I was quick cause **Ari** was already on his **feet**. He aimed a sharp punch at my head. I dodged it easily, punching him in the rib. I heard the air escape his lungs. He tried to grave my **wing**, but I graved his arm and pushed him away from me.

He staggered back slightly. I stood up and walked towards him. My **eyes** reading, 'bring it on'.

**Ari** growled and aimed a kick in my head. I graved his **leg** and twisted it sharply. He cried in pain, but graved my arms and through me into the air.

I snapped my **wings** open and beat them to prevent me from hitting the glass roof. I span around in mid air and dived at **Ari**.

As I drew closer I realized **Ari** had another pole. He aimed it at my **wings** and through it, hard.

I was more experienced with my **wings**, unlike **Fang**. I ducked the flying rail and continued my dive at **Ari**. I watched as **Ari**'s **eyes** widened.

I graved his shoulders, he fell backwards. He slid across the ground until he hit the **wall**. I graved the collar of his shirt and pulled his back up the **wall**. I leaned closer to his fear filled **face** and snarled.

"**Don't… touch… my… family,"** I growled through my teeth. His **eyes** were scared. But I felt no pity. He through a pole through **Fang**'s **wing**. Why should I feel pity?

I through him. He screamed and hit the glass dome roof, hard.

There was a crack and **Ari** fell onto **Omega**'s tank. He rolled off and fell on to the ground.

The roof cracked again. It was going to fall.

I ran to **Fang** and the others. **THE ROOF IS GOING TO FALL!** I shouted.

**Nudge** and **Angel** looked up at me then at the roof. It cracked again.

I bent down and scooped up **Fang** into my arms. His head hung limply on my shoulder and I tucked his **wings** into his back. **Nudge** picked up **Angel** and Put her on her hip. The two boys ran under the half fallen balcony.

There was a large visible crack from where I through **Ari** now. Others where breaking of the same spot. It was only when **Nudge** and **Angel** were under cover did it fall.

The sound was like nothing I had ever imagined. We huddled together closely against the **wall** as the glass continued to fall. I covered the others with my **wings**. I felt cuts scrape down my back, but I knew I was protecting **Angel**, **Nudge**, **Fang** and the other two boys.

Once the last of the glass had fallen, I had lowered my **wings**. With **Fang** still in my arms, I gazed around and looked at the roof.

The sky was black and dark. Rain was pouring down like the glass had. I already was drenched from the water in the corridors but this was worse. But it was as if the rain was a sign of freedom. If that's what rain means, it can rain any time it likes.

**Omega** was still in his tank, but I could see some cracks in the roof. He was completely unaware of the chaos that has been around him or the rain pouring on his tank.

"**HEY! YOU!"**

I turned to the source of noise. White coats and Erasers where pouring through the door running straight at us.

**Up, Up and Away!** I screamed happily. **Nudge** and **Angel** smiled. The boys on the other side of me grinned.

I spread my **wings** and I took off.

I felt the others follow me. I could hear the Erasers and White coats scream for us to come back. I spotted the Jeb guy. He was shouting something to me and waving. Stupid Guy. I hated him. He had lied to me about **Fang** and **Nudge**.

**Fang** shifted in my arms, but I held him tightly. I **flew** above **Omega**'s Tank, Above the **wall**s of the once dome room. Higher, higher. Reaching my freedom.

I turned to the left and the others followed me. Somewhere behind me there was a gasp. I smiled.

There was the **sun**. Rising above the horizon. There were no dark clouds in the distance. No hatred in that **sun**. The bright orange **sun** sprayed the like paint.

We **flew** into the sunrise. Into our freedom.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

**YAY!!!!!!! now review.**


	27. Ray Of Sunshine

**Hey All,**

**2 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!!! Just if you are wondering. They are both great Chapters.**

**Questions.**

**Q: Did Omega get squished by the roof?**

_**A: No. *spooky music comes in here***_

**Q: Is Ari dead?**

_**A: Not telling. *more spooky music***_

**Q: Does Ari know how to talk in the Secret Bird Language (SBL)? Because all his words were bolded which I thought usually meant it was in the SBL.**

_**A: Yeh i am fixing up all the SBL and english stuff. you will understand it better when i fix it after i have finish the story. But basicaly Ari was talking in English.**_

**Q: Does everyone in the flock still get their powers from the book?**

_**A: Yes.**_

**Q: Does Nudge know how to talk in the SBL?**

_**A: not yet. next chapter.**_

**Q: Does Nudge fall in love with Iggy?**

_**A: Not telling**_

**Q: Do Ella and Dr. M come into play in this story? How about Total?**

_**A: In the Sequal, yes.**_

**Q: Jeb is a psycho.**

_**A: True. but heres a question for you guys. did Jeb help the flock?**_

**Q: u said it was raining when the roof cracked, but then later u said that they were, like, flying toward the sun. so is it raining in 1 part of the sky and not the other, or did it stop raing like really quickly?**

_**A: it was still raining, but in the distance where the clouds end, you can see the sun rising.**_

**Yes, FuzzyLogic, just for you there is a kissing scene.**

**Heart of Diamond**

** xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxx**

Angel Love

Chapter 27: Ray of Sunshine

Fang POV

The first thing I felt was that I was warm. Incredibly warm. I was sleeping on something soft and warm. I shifted comfortably.

The air smelt warm too. I took a deep breathe through my noise. There was a fire somewhere, and a lot of polished wood. I could smell a small amount of dust, but I think that might have been from what I am sleeping on. And wait… could I smell chicken soup?

I opened my eyes then. It was a little bright at first and I had to close my eyes. But when I opened them again, I could make out my surroundings.

I was looked like to be a small wood cabin. The wood on the walls and ground was a light color with a number of black knots through it. The roof was flat and a creamish color. There was a large window next to me. The sky outside was bright blue and only had a few clouds, but the window still had frost around the edges. A bright and warm ray of sun shine laid on my blanket like a quilt

I was on a bed in the far corner of the 4m by maybe 3m room. Beside me was another bed. It wasn't made. There was an open door. And from where I could see a fire was burning and two couches sat in front of the fire.

I scrunched up my eyes again. How on earth did I get here?

But my mind told it for me.

I shot my eyes open as it all came back to me. I tried to sit up, but a sharp shot of pain ran up my back when I moved my arms. I groaned.

Correction. It's my wings not my back.

**Daddy?** Angel's voice floated through my head.

I turned my head to look at the door. Angel stood there, her head on a slight angle and a frown on her face. Her cute blond curls draped over her shoulder and her skin a pale creamy color. She wore a pink flower dress. I guess Nudge must have picked that one for her.

I smiled. **Hey, Angel.**

Angel gave me a smile. More like an enthusiastic grin. She turned and looked out the door.

**Max, daddy's awake.**

**WHAT?!** Said about half a dozen voices all at once. I laughed.

I heard several feet running. They grew louder. Until all at once they appeared at my bed.

I saw Gazzy first, well I thought it was Gazzy. I the Gazzy I knew was dirtier and had grubbier hair. This Gazzy had honey colored hair and his skin was now a light cinnamon color. He wore a dark green top that fitted him well and a pair of jeans. Not the type of thing that you would find in the laboratory. He sat on the end of my bed.

Iggy was next. He had changed too. His hair was now a chocolate color and his skin similar to Gazzy's. His eyes stared straight through me, but I could see he was smiling at me. He wore a blue T-shirt with a dark blue pair of jeans. His hands in his pockets.

Nudge… well typical Nudge. She wore a pink, what do girls call it… oh yeh, spaghetti string top with black track suit pants. Her hair had a small wave in it and was shinning. She was grinning from ear to ear.

Then there was Max.

Her hair was shining a rich brown and was shaped in large soft curls. Her skin was pale like Angels. Her electric blue eyes where full of love and happiness and a soft smile had appeared on her lips. She wore a rich purple long sleeves top with three-quarter jeans. She looked drop dead gorgeous.

Was there anything that wasn't gorgeous on Max?

No. I sighed internally.

Angel giggled as she walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed like Gazzy. I gave her a questioning look. But she just shock her head innocently.

Max and Nudge helped me sit up. I held Max's hand. She smiled and tightened the grip.

**Iggy, go get a bowl of soup for Fang.** Max switching her gaze to Iggy for a second.

Iggy nodded and left the room. Nudge jumped onto the bed.

"**How are you feeling?"** She asked. I noticed the relief in her voice.

I thought about it for a couple of seconds. **"My wing hurts. When I move my arms and back it hurts two. But overall… I'm actually quite relieved."**

Gazzy couldn't hold off any longer. **That was sooo cool! You like punched him in the stomach… and kicked him… and then you like punched him again… and then Max was punching him… and kicked him… and throw him at the roof! It was totally awesome.**

Max gave Gazzy a shut-up-or-I'll-bite-your-head-off look. I tightened my mouth to prevent me from laughing.

**What did actually happen?** I asked Max.

Max's eyes turned cold. I had never seen them so full of anger and rage before. Her hand tightened on mine.

**Ari throw the pole and it went through your wing. After you fell, Nudge and Angel pulled the pole out. I fought against Ari for revenge. I won and I through him at the glass roof. The roof cracked and smashed on the ground. We were able to escape then.**

**Wait, you fought against Ari… because he hurt me?!**

Max raised an eyebrow. **You did the same thing to me.**

I grumbled. **That was different. You weren't unconscious.**

**No I wasn't, I was completely fit to fight.**

**No you weren't. You head was bleeding and you were shaking.**

**WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!**

Both Max and I looked at Iggy, who had just come through the door with a bowl of steaming soup in his hand. My stomach grumbled.

**Gees, you sound like an old bird couple. Squabble, Squabble, Squabble.**

Angel giggled. Gazzy burst out laughing. Nudge just folded her arms and scowled. She couldn't hear any of this. I would tell her later.

Iggy passed me the soup and I ate it eagerly. After who knows how long of eating porridge and water, the soup tasted like heaven.

They all watched me while I ate. I started to feel self conscious. I finished quickly and past the soup bowl to Iggy.

**Visiting time over**, Max declared, **time to get out.**

They slumped and groaned. Gazzy complained, typical Gaz, but Max shooed the out. She closed the door.

Leaving only me and her in the room.

This has to be good.

Max made her way back across to me. I shifted over from where I sat, making room for her to sit next to me. She sat down and sighed.

Neither of us said anything.

It was a nice silence though. One that you wouldn't mind every now and then. One that you just needed time for thinking.

Max broke the silence. **Angel can read minds.**

**WHAT?!**

My face must have looked horrified because Max laughed slightly. God, I have missed her laugh.

**Angel told us the other day that she could read minds. No one knows why. Iggy has a theory that it might be a mutation thing. But I think that they put something in her making a chemical reaction. She says that it only happened a couple of days after the escape.**

God help me. Angel read minds. She probably knew everything that I have ever thought. She probably knows all my thoughts on Max. Dam, she's probably reading my mind now.

An Angel like giggle could be heard from behind the door.

**GO AWAY ANGEL!** Max and I both shouted at her. I listened carefully as her small feet padded away.

Max leaned her head on my shoulder. I easily placed my arm around her back.

**The whole time I was in the cage I kept thinking about you and each time I did, my hope that you were still alive began to fade. Until I was convinced you were de…**

**Stop Max.** I said to her seriously. I turned to her so I was facing her straight on.

**I'm alive Max. I am here. As much I believe that this is a dream, this is reality. I have wings. I have been stuck in a cage. I have been experimented on. But that doesn't matter. I'm here. You're here. Where both alive and safe. That's all that matters.**

Max looked down. I couldn't cope with the fact that she was unhappy. I was tempted to kiss her, but I remembered I hadn't seen this girl for over a month, maybe two. I just hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders obviously wanting to be careful of my wings.

I needed to ask her the question. I pulled back looking at her straight into the eye.

**Max, answer this please.**

She nodded slowly.

**Do you love me?**

She huffed and rolled her eyes. **What kind of question is that?**

**Answer the question.**

She held my face with both of her hands making sure that I was looking her in the eyes. Those beautiful, breathtaking, electric blue eyes.

**Fang, I love you. I have always loved you. From the moment I met you I loved you, even though I may not have known it then. I couldn't feel anything when you where gone. I was like a body with no soul. And I realized that's because… you're my soul. It's like you were made for me. I love you Fang. I always will.**

I smiled at her. I brushed a curl behind her ear. **Max, I…**

I didn't finish my sentence. I think she knew what I was going to say. And that's why she kissed me.

Her kiss was so eager that I couldn't help but kiss her back. Both of her hands held the side of my face. I let my hand comb through her soft curls. My other hand traveled around her waist and I pulled her closer. Her lips were so soft…

**I bet ten feathers that Max and Fang are kissing.**

**Wow good guess, Iggy.**

**You don't have to see that they kissing to know they are.**

Both Max and my eyes shot open. Our eyes met for a second, before both our head snapped to the door.

It was slightly open and I could see four wide eyes peaking through the gap in the door. It only lasted a millisecond before they disappeared and the door closed.

**Ah, dam it, Max is going to kill us.**

I chuckled. And brushed the frown off Max's face. **Don't kill them.**

**Fine, but they are doing double clean up duty for the rest of the week.**

I laughed and shock my head. I brushed Max's cheek with my thumb. She sighed and smiled again.

**So… where were we?** She asked grinning.

**Shall I refresh you're memory.** I said.

**Oh please do.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	28. Epoilgue The Flock

**Hello,**

**This is it. The End. *whipes away tear*. I can't Believe it's over already**

**The next chapter will be the sequeal. It will be called "Angel Child". Here's a small summery.**

**The flock are finally free. But problems pop out of know where and suddenly Max in grave danger. Ememys and Alies apear, old and new. But survival and Holding onto the ones you love might be to much to keep.**

**Good? Bad? Evil? you pick. but i like it.**

**I would like to thank everyone whp has Reviewed. Especialy FuzzyLogic. She has sent in by far the most heart warming reviews and i couldn't post the next chapter until i had seen her review. Thanks Fuzzy Logic.**

**Thanks to everyone and i hope i see you reviewing in the sequal.**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

Angel Love

Epilogue – The Flock

Max POV

**Gazzy, how much food have you had?**

**Umm… Four cheese burgers, Two big Macs, a large coke, three large fries, umm, two Sundays, three Mac Flurry's and two apple pies… I think, oh and two cookie boxes.**

**Have you had enough?**

**No, I'm still hungry. Pass another Mac Flurry Nudge.**

I rolled my **eyes** and leaned back on **Fang**. I heard him sigh happily and wrap his arm around my shoulder. Life drives you down an insane road some days.

It had taken **Fang** three days to be able to fly again. We didn't stay at the cottage after that, we were too close to the school, or Laboratory as **Fang** calls it. We only went there in the first place so we could rest **Fang** while he got better.

In that time **Angel** and succeeded in finding that **Nudge** could hear the Ancient **bird** language. **Fang** was able to teach her how to talk and send images. She caught on pretty quick, like **Fang** had. Maybe it runs in the **family**.

**Fang** and **Nudge** were also teaching us original **bird** **kids** how to speak The **human language**. The **human language** is harder to learn, but the Ancient language is harder to speak and takes up more energy than needed. We agreed that in the long run, The **human language** will be our main way of communication.

Once **Fang** was able to fly without pain, we flew back to **Fang**'s house. It was just out of **bird** instinct to do so and when we arrived, we found a parked empty moving van at the front and a "FOR SALE" sign in the front loan. Two Erasers where sleeping in **Aunty Vicki**'s and **Fang**'s bedroom. **Fang** decided to knock them out so they didn't wake up. I think **Fang** was thinking about hit them so they don't wake up ever.

We stacked up on **food** mainly. Each of us, except **Angel**, had our own **bag**, which we could put as much stuff as we wanted in them. **Angel** was allowed to bring two toys from **Nudge**s room, one was Celeste, the **Angel** bear with the blue dress and a **Barbie** doll. I saw her sneaking in two extra **Barbies** and some **Barbie** clothes and accessories, but I portended I didn't see.

**Nudge** and **Fang** had brought out there money tins. **Nudge** only had a couple of notes, but **Fang** had a fair few. **Fang** said, he worked on the holidays to save up for petrol. We also managed to find **Aunty Vicki**'s **bag** and take her wallet too. It had a credit card… what ever that was, as well as some cash.

We were now a **family**. One big happy **family**. Each of us had taken a role in the **family**. I was the mother and also the leader. I was in charge and they all agreed with it.

**Fang** was the father, my boyfriend and second in charge. Though he didn't like leading. He didn't want to be second in charge, but I made him.

**Iggy** was the big brother, the chief. I tried cooking, but I bunt the noodles. I claimed that I would never cook again so **Iggy** took my spot. **Iggy** was a great cook. I figured it had something to do with his sensitive smell.

**Nudge** was the Big sister and baby sitter. She looked after **Gazzy** and **Angel** when they were bored, or tired, or wanted someone to play with when **Fang** and I weren't around.

**Gazzy** was the baby brother. He was the one who had nothing to do, though he does help **Iggy** cook sometimes. Helping him find ingredients and mix them together. Also **Iggy** and **Gazzy** have found interests in bombs after an incident in there escape. I know they are hiding the bombs from me, but **Angel** says they have a really good way of keeping it from me.

**Angel** was the watch out person. With her ability to read minds, we kept her looking out for any mind that could belong to an Eraser or an Enemy looking for us.

My life has changed so much in the past three months. From being a lonely, experiment. To having a **family**, making dreams come true, finding the one I **love**, flying **free**.

Now we were sitting on the edge of the Empire state building eating **Mc Donald's** and watching the **sun** set. The orange **sun** was I kept wondering what the people below us would think of all the **Mc Donald's** wrappers that are floating from the **sky**.

I stuffed ten fries in my **mouth** and leaned against **Fang**. He smiled and placed his arm around my shoulders.

**Could life be any better?**

**So guys where do we want to head too?** I asked them.

**PARIS!** **Nudge** shouted clapping her **hands**. **I want to go shopping.**

**Canada,** **Iggy** suggested with a shrug.

**DISNEY LAND!** **Angel** shouted her little **wings** flapping.

**What's Disney Land?** **Gazzy** asked **Nudge**.

**Nudge** grinned and sent him some images of the Disney land she had seen on an advertisement. I had to admit it looked pretty cool.

**Gazzy** grinned. **I want to go to Disney Land.**

**We can go any where we want to now,** I said.

**Iggy** tilted his **head** on the side. **What do you mean?**

I smiled. **Well… were free. We can do what ever we want.**

**Really!?** **Gazzy** asked his **face** bright with excitement.

Uh oh, I don't think I should have said that. **Only if I allow it,** I said firmly.

His **face** sunk a little. **Can we go to Disney Land?**

I laughed. **Of course we can go to Disney Land. Who wants to go to Disney Land?**

All the **hands** went up, including **Fang**'s.

**Right… Disney Land it is! Who's ready?**

**Iggy** raised his **eyebrows**. **Where leaving now?**

**Well do you want to leave now?**

**Angel** and **Gazzy** jumped up at the same time and shouted. **YEH!**

I laughed and stood up, helping **Fang** up. **Gazzy** was stuffing the last of his **Mac Flurry** in his **mouth** before his dropped the container and spoon over the edge. **Nudge** handed **Iggy** and **Gazzy** there **bags** and strapped her own on.

**Fang** passed my **bag** to me. I strapped it on and turned back to the others.

Ok guys lets go to **Disney Land**.

**Nudge** and **Gazzy** high fived each other and jumped of the building. **Iggy** followed close behind them. **Angel** ran up to me and jumped into my arms. We were going to have to carry her because she was too little to do a big flight.

I walked to the edge and was about to jump off, when **Fang** pulled me around to **face** him

"Come here," he whispered before he crushed his lips on mine.

I kissed him back eagerly. His hand drifted to the side of my **face** and pulled me closer. I heard **Angel** make vomiting sounds but I ignored it. In fact just to annoy her, I kissed **Fang** harder. **Fang** smiled on my lips.

I broke away from him slowly. His green **eyes** were full of so much happiness and **love** that I almost wanted to kiss him again.

Man, how I **Love** **Fang**.

Lets go before the others guess what happened. I said.

**Fang** laughed and shock his **head**. **Angel** made vomiting sounds again.

You guys are gross. **Angel** said with a disgusting **face** on.

**Fang** and I laughed and ruffled her hair. We walked to the edge of the building and jumped.

I have never had a fear of falling. None of has had that fear now. None of us had anything to fear. Not even Erasers.

The wind rushed past my **face** and I could barely keep my **eyes** open to watch the ground coming closer to me. I grinned and looked at **Fang**.

He was laughing, his arms spread wide, welcoming the wind. He looked at me his **eyes** shining.

Together we counted down. 3… 2… 1!

I shot my **wings** out. With so much momentum I soared a few meters above the advertising signs. **Fang** mad his own challenge and weaved in and out of the signs like a maze.

We had caught up to the others pretty quick. Then as a group we climbed into the **sky**. Flying in a easy V shape. Like you would see in a flock of **Bird**s. Hey… that what we are.

Were a flock. A flock of **free** Mutant **bird** **kids**.

We sailed above the clouds. Towards the setting **sun**.

**Freedom**. The one thing **huma****ns** take for granted.

**The End**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**Sequal HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!! but only if you Review first! :)**


	29. SEQUEL!

Hey All,

Just like to say the sequel is up. Oh and that i read The fith book in the Max ride series and it is TOTALY AWASOME!!!!! Oh man I am so going to marry that book.

Any way, the story is called "Angel Child" and i am expecting every one to love it. Jokes, i really don't care if you don't like it. I love it and nothing can stop me from not loving it.

Enjoy the sequel!!!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Heart of Diamond

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

:)


	30. REVAMP

**Attention all Angel Love Readers**

I will be totally revamping this story.

Totally. Ok, it will still have the basic plot out line, but I'm going to make the story a whole lot better. Yes, I'll be fixing up the crappy spelling and making the plot and story flow. Please note, I will post up another note on when I have posted the first Chapter of the new Angel Love.

I will be deleting this version of the story.

I will also be replacing Angel Child sometime in the future. I don't know when I will start on Angel Child. But it's coming.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Heart of Diamond


End file.
